A Mission to the Past
by Rasi10
Summary: It is when a few people go through their inheritances that they discover the injustice done to them, all the dark secrets, some mysteries that are hidden deep down, come to light. Brace yourselves to expect the unexpected as they expose the culprit. A usual time travel fanfic with a few twists... (Part 1 of the Time Travel Series)
1. CH 1: The New Mission

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.****

It was a quiet and peaceful Sunday. A man was sitting on a couch, cradling a baby about a half year old in his arms.

"Too bad that your Aunt Ginny and Nana Tonks have to go out for birthday shopping today, leaving you with me here. What do you want to do now Ted?" The man asked Ted.

"Dada stowy " Teddy replied. "You would want to hear about your mom and dad alright" said Harry, with a sad smile.

Yes. It is the very famous and well known Harry James Potter aka...The Boy Who Lived, the saviour and all the other titles you may know, who just turned 18 and his godson Teddy Remus Lupin, who was nearly six months old, on July 31st to be exact while others are preparing for a surprise party at the Burrow.

"Just a few more minutes before they return. Then I will have to go to Gringotts to get my inheritance test, leaving you with them. Now about your parents..." said Harry as it was cut off by a silvery cat which had come in, causing Teddy to giggle.

"Mr. Potter, you are requested to come to the headmistress office at Hogwarts along with your godson immediately." a stern female voice said and vanished. "And I was hoping for a peaceful birthday today" thought Harry and sighed as he cast out his patronus to Ginny and Andromeda to tell about the recent developments.

"Let's see what Minnie wants with the two of us now shall we?" said Harry, picking up the babbling Teddy, who was constantly changing his hair colour before settling at a light sandy brown colour with bubblegum pink stripes.

Harry then flooed to the office which had been unlocked and dusted the two of them as he stepped out and turned to the lady standing there. "Long time Professor McGonagall. Hope all is going on well" he greeted.

"All is going well with me Harry. Just go meet Albus there. He was the one who called you here. Hand Teddy over here though. He seems very excited to see me here" she said as she held out her hands to carry the baby.

Harry just handed over Teddy who was constantly babbling "Minnie...Minnie" to the professor and headed towards the portrait of the former headmaster. "Good afternoon professor Dumbledore... What is the new mission for me today?" greeted Harry as he stood in front of the portrait. It was very common for Harry to receive minor missions from him very often and this was no exception.

"Ah...nice to see you again my boy and just call me Albus while we are alone alright. And yes... I am giving you a very important mission... A mission where the two of you get to see your parents... a mission to change the future..."he said.

"Prof...Albus, you are not joking right? Asking me to time travel to the 1970s and change the past... won't it disrupt the whole timeline?" Harry asked.

"About that my boy... I've devised a plan with Snape over here. You are to let every thing happen and should not prevent major events like the death of your loved ones, freeing Sirius, exposing whoever played a major role in the rise of Voldemort... but you are free to make minor changes helping out your younger self in their times of need by giving small clues of the future or saving Regulus Black and such..." explained Albus

"But how does it change the future when everyone dies like now?" asked Harry, confused. "As I said earlier Harry, Severus and I have found a solution for that. Come here" he said and spoke in hushed voices about the solution.

"Be careful though Harry. One step goes wrong... everything goes wrong. Be careful while doing it" Severus said and Harry just gave a two finger salute and said "Don't worry sir nothing will go wrong. See you when you are alive again" causing Snape to give him an unnoticeable smile at the teen's antics.

"Then I will thank you in advance for saving my life and reducing the antics caused by the Marauders and your trio" Snape said and closed his eyes.

"You know that it is very difficult to make Snape say thank you right?" Albus asked.

"I've been known to do the impossible sir. But about identities and explanations sir? And why must Teddy come?" asked Harry.

"Ah! I was coming to that part now. Teddy can be a easy convincing factor and can also help you with Remus. I'm sure an infant will be allowed with his 11 year old god father when he is an orphan with only you as his only living relative. As for the cover story... I think Minerva will explain it better than me. Though I will recommend a particular spell for which even I don't know the counter curse..." Albus said.

This is when Harry gets suspicious of Albus but nods anyways. But one thought was running in his mind. 'When he is said to be the leader of the light, how can he not know the counter curse of a spell? While everyone here depends upon him for everything...he does not know one simple counter spell? And to say that every spell is thought with a counter spell even when invented, it is not given out without knowing the counter spell. Is this a trap?' he thought.

"You may go now my boy but remember to be here by 11 to collect the time turner and the other information before your departure. But this remains between the 4 of us only. If Ginny asks, just say that you can't contact from where ever the mission is taking place and convince 'Dromeda that Teddy is a must. And do mention it will take a long time to complete it. Happy birthday to you Harry." he wished as he dismissed the Harry.

Harry went to Minerva and held Teddy back in his arms as he told whatever Dumbledore told him till then. Professor McGonagall seemed to think about it and said. "Let's go to my office and talk about it."

Entering the office, she cast a lot of privacy and silencing charms and also swore the portraits to secrecy. She then said "Harry, it is obvious that Dumbledore knows the counter curse as he was the one who taught it to me. And I've also noticed that he has been playing with your life since you were young.

"And one thing that he forgot to mention is that it is a one way journey and that there is no way you can come back after you change the past as you would have created a completely different dimension and time turners won't work in places where there are multiple changes in time. Just tell Ginny and Andromeda the truth and tell them it is necessary to make this sacrifice for a better future.

"I also suggest that you take up your inheritance test toady before you come here so that if he had blocked any abilities, you can unblock it before you start the mission. Come here after you speak with Dumbledore so that we can discuss more about this before you leave. Its time to part now though. Happy birthday Harry" said Minnie as Harry stepped into the floo, going to get ready for his trip to Gringotts. Its time to unveil some secrets...

 ** **A/N: Hey there guys! So...this is a time travel fanfic dealing with Teddy and Harry travelling through time to fix a few things but with a few twists. All comments and criticism accepted. And feel free to point out any mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed it!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 **Published on 28 July 2018**


	2. CH 2: The Inheritance and Plans (Part 1)

An hour after Harry had returned from the meeting, Ginny and Andromeda arrived after finishing the shopping. "What is the new mission? What did he tell?" asked Ginny. Harry just stared at the two of them and then just took out some of his memories and handed it over to Andromeda, knowing she had a pensive.

"I need to go get my inheritance test right now. So please watch these memories. We will discuss more after I return." Harry said and apparated to Gringotts. The bank looked the same except that one part of it looked like it was under repair. Harry suddenly started feeling nervous at the stares given to him by the Goblins. After all it was only a few months back that he had broken into Gringotts and stole the cup.

"Ah! Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I will be seeing you" said Griphook as he came in. "Good to see you too Mr. Griphook. Hope the bank is coping up we'll after the war" he greeted as he followed Griphook inside.

"We are coping up well Mr. Potter but the damage you made last time is not fixed yet" Griphook said. "Sorry for that... How much should be paid for that sir?" Harry asked. "Just call me Griphook and no need to pay Harry as we Goblins are in debt with you for discovering the horcrux. Can't imagine how it went unnoticed for so long. The three of you are pardoned for the theft as you corrected something we couldn't." He said.

"Thank you Griphook. And please call me Harry. I am here for my inheritance test today sir as last year I was quite busy at this time. I will also be glad if you could read out the will of my parents." Harry said. "Right away Harry. Just let 7 drops of your blood fall on this parchment. It will show you your inheritance, abilities and any blocks or potions you may have" Griphook explained .

Harry cut his finger and let 7 drops of his blood fall and healed it immediately. What the parchment revealed, gave him a big shock.

 ** _ **Name:**_** _Harry James Potter_

 ** _ **Father:**_** _James Charles Potter (deceased)_

 ** _ **Mother:**_** _Lily Marie Potter (neé Evans) (deceased)_

 ** _ **Godfathers:**_** _Sirius Orion Black (deceased), Remus John Lupin (deceased)_

 ** _ **Godmother:**_** _Alice Longbottom_

 _ **Date of birth:**_ _31st July 1980_

 ** _ **Inheritances:**_**

 _House Potter and other Potter vaults and properties_

 _House Black and the Black vaults and properties_

 _House Peverell and the Peverell vault and properties_

 ** _ **Abilities and blocks:**_**

 _Metamorphagus and shapeshifter abilities_ ** _ **(blocked 100%)**_**

 _Parseltongue_ ** _ **(Blocked 75%)**_**

 _Wandless and wordless magic_ ** _ **(Blocked 95%)**_**

 _Magical core_ ** _ **(Blocked 50%)**_**

 _ ** **Potions :****_

 _Loyalty charms_ **** ** _ **(Keyed to Dumbledore)**_**

 _Very Reckless_

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Love potions_ ** _ **(Given to both Ms. Weasely and Mr. Potter anonymously)**_**

Hate potions and charms ** **(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins)****

 ** _ **Withdrawals:**_**

 ** _ **Potter vaults:**_**

 _Yearly withdrawals of 500 galleons by_ __

 _Monthly withdrawals of 10,000 galleons by Albus Dumbledore_ __ _ ** **(Given to the Dursleys) (since 1981)****_

 _Annual withdrawals of 10,000 galleons by Albus Dumbledore_ __ _ ** **(Given to the Weasleys and Grangers anonymously and they never knew whose vault it was from) (since 1991)****_

 ** _ **Black vaults:**_**

 _Monthly withdrawals of 50000 galleons by the Order of the Phoenix_ __ _ ** **(since 1995)****_

By the time Harry had finished reading this, is mind was reeling. He didn't care about his money being stolen but the betrayal caused by a certain former headmaster of his. "Can all these blocks and potions be removed now?" asked Harry. "Of course it can be. Follow me" Griphook said and lead Harry to another room decorated with runes.

"Just sit in the middle of the circle and drink these to potions. It might be a little painful but it will soon pass" Griphook said and handed Harry two vials. Bracing himself, Harry quickly emptied the two vials down his throat. It was peaceful for one minute and then the pain started. Harry withered on the floor due to the immense pain for an agonizing five minutes before there was a blast of magic and the pain stopped

When Harry stood up again, he could feel very drastic changes in him. He felt more powerful and complete than before and his appearance also changed a bit. The once skinny and slightly pale boy was tanned and had a little muscle. His messy hair had become even more messier and he grown taller by an inch or two and was now 6'2. He quickly turned into his own self subconsciously.

"You need to learn to control you metamorphagus abilities Mr. Potter. I'm sure there are some books about it" Griphook said. "Thank you for the suggestion Griphook. I'll look upon it soon. This I think is the final time I'm meeting you here Griphook. Its been a pleasure to meet you. One small doubt though... Will Goblins create fake documents to look like real when asked?" Harry queried.

"Of course we will do that Harry but only if it is a for a valid reason. If it has no real purpose or need, and if no secrets are kept from the goblins, we swear to secrecy and forge those documents. Why this sudden interest may I ask?" Questioned Griphook.

"Nothing much my friend... Dumbledore has given me a mission to change the past but I wont be able to return as it will create a different dimension when I go back so I will not be able to return. I need to change my identities twice in order to minimise confusions and hence will need your help in creating a vault, identity and other such things." Explained Harry.

"If this is really the last time we meet then I would like to give a small parting gift to you Harry on behalf of the Goblin nation. But first you need to collect your Lordship rings" Griphook said as he conjured 3 rings and a thread with a locket. "Just thread in the 3 rings in this thread and wait for a second" he said and Harry did the same.

He watched in awe as the locket and the 3 rings merged together and formed a pendant locket that had miniature designs of the 3house symbols. "This will be your lordship rings Harry and the locket was my gift to you. The locket is charmed in such a way that it will act like a pensive. All you have to do is to copy your memories and put it into the locket. Then onwards, whenever you require to look back at something, all you have to do is to wish for that memory and open the locket." Griphook said.

"Will I be able to have another one of these charmed lockets with a locating charm please? I have a very young companion who is to go with me and would like him to experience the same as me" Harry asked.

"No problem with that Harry. And if my guess is right... Is it Mr. Lupin? In that case this is the locket you asked. The same charm yours contain along with the location charm. And don't worry, the lordship ring will have no effect in the past as it is already owned by someone else and therefore thoroughly concealed as a locket and will turn into rings only at your will. The rings can also change designs so if you do want to wear it, just will it to change design. So... The will before you leave" said Griphook, conjuring the will of the Potters.

"Didn't Sirius leave a will Griphook?" Asked Harry. "Yes and so did Mr. Lupin. It will be read after the Potter's will if you want. Actually even Pettigrew had a will which he wanted you to read especially and please DO NOT ignore it as he wanted you to read it specifically. Now the Potter's will" said Griphook as he began to read the will.

 _Dated 29th October 1981_

 _I, James Charles Potter and I, Lily Marie Potter of sound mind and body hereby declare this our last will and testament as of 29th October 1981. Any will before shall be declared null and void._

 _Firstly, we want to state that Sirius Black was never a secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew was. So if anything happens to us, know that either Peter was tortured, imperioused ,dead or a rat._

 _Secondly, if we happen to die, everything except the mentioned properties will go to our son Harry James Potter. And he should be left in the care of_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Alice and Frank Longbottom_

 _Andromeda Tonks_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Severus Snape_

 _In no circumstances is our son to be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley or magically adopted by Albus Dumbledore._

 _To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, we leave you the Marauders vault (vault 612), to be put in good use and also the Godric's Hallow. You both were or best friends and my brothers everything but blood. Take care of Harry and yourselves too. DO NOT blame yourselves for our deaths and waste away your life mourning us. Moony, try to control your chocolate obsession and also get yourself some decent clothes, get a girl and settle down in life. And Padfoot, stop being a playboy and become sirius in life. If you ever hear Remus whine about not getting a girl because of him being a werewolf, knock him on the head in behalf of us._

 _To Peter Pettigrew. If he was anything but a traitor, we leave him the whatever is listed above for Remus and Sirius. Start to stand up for yourself son Wormtail. If proved to be a traitor, he gets nothing._

 _To the Longbottoms, we leave 1 million Galleons. We hope that Neville and Harry will have a brotherly bond and will grow up together. You both were amazing people and best friends. You were always by our side whatever happened and we thank you for that. Love you guys._

 _To Minnie (I know you like it ;) ), I leave one million Galleons. You are our favourite teacher and a wonderful head of the house. I obviously know that you liked our pranks a lot and hence didn't give much detentions. You were always there for us Minnie! Don't resign after you receive another trouble maker Potter!_

 _To Andromeda Tonks, we leave 50,000 Galleons. Even though we didn't get to know much about you, know that you are one of the most awesome Blacks along with Sirius out there. Take care 'Dromeda and be the rebel you are always!_

 _To Severus Snape. we leave 50,000 Galleons and all our apologies for being mean and ignoring you. We never wanted to be like that to you but something was preventing us from conveying you the same. Just don't take it all on Harry please!_

 _To our dear son Harry James Potter, know that we will always love you more that we love our friends. You have access to all the other properties and co access to the Marauders' vault too. Also, we want you to take the locket that is kept in the Potter vault that has the Deathly Hallows symbol on it (if you don't know the symbol a circle inside a triangle and a line in the middle) It has the picture of the two of us so that you can talk to us and ask us for advice whenever you want._

 _It cannot be destroyed and is charmed in such a way that it will always return to its owner. It can also turn into the portrait of someone who you want to talk with too so that it will be easier if you want to keep your identity a secret. Hope you are a great Quidditch player too. Mainly do not blame yourself for our death. If you make mistakes, learn form them and don't beat yourself up for it. We will always love you Harry and are always with you._

 _Just beware of Dumbledore and do no let him control your life because your life is your own. carve out your own path and remember that whatever you do, we will always support you Prongslet! You will also inherit the Marauders Map ad my invisibility cloak._

 _Love you always son_

 _Prongs and Lily_

By this time, Harry was sobbing at the loved showed by his parents. "Can you show me the Potter's vault after we finish reading all the wills Griphook? I need to claim something from there." Harry said. "Of course Harry. Now Sirius Black's will"

 _Dated 1st June 1996_

 _I, Sirius Orion Black of sound mind and body hereby declare this my last will and testament as of 1st June 1996. Any will before shall be declared null and void._

 _Off with the formalities. Now firstly Moony, I leave you my vault and I advice you to find a girl soon. I can see that you have feelings for Tonks and go for it boy. If you ever say that you are a werewolf and refuse to go with her, I will haunt you forever. My brother in everything but blood, I will curse you if you join me any time soon._

 _To the Tonks family, I, as the Lord Black reinstate you into the Black family. Andromeda, I announce you as the joint Lady Black along with Harry who I declare as my heir. Nymphadora, I say that you chase Remus to the end of the world until he agrees to be with you. Stay safe and do not join me any time soon._

 _To the Weasleys, I leave you 1 million Galleons each for being with Harry when I was not able to be with him. To Fred and George, I give you some of the prank books I had when I was at Hogwarts. Use it well and I wish you success with the joke shop._

 _To Hermione Granger, I give you 1 million Galleons access to the Black library for your research. Thank you for being with Harry always! You and Ron remind me of my time with Prongs and Moony._

 _To Severus, I give my apologies of my past behaviour. I couldn't convey my guilt about that incident due to unknown reason. I also leave you 50,000 Galleons_

 _Next to Minnie, I leave 50,000 Galleons and a big thank you for being the best teacher and head of the house. Stay the same!_

 _And finally my Prongslet. I give you the title of lord Black that you will share with Andromeda. know that your loved ones will never leave you and are always in your heart. Do not mope over my death. Moony and I have made you a locket similar to that made by your parents but with our pictures in it. Farewell to you. Know that even though I didn't spend much time with you, I will always love you._

 _Padfoot is off._

"And that means a trip to the Marauder's vault too later on. Is the will of Remus next?" asked Harry. "Yes it is" said Griphook as he started reading it.

 _(To be continued)_

 ** **A/N: And that is the second chapter of the book. I hope you all enjoyed it! What Does Peter want to say in his will? What is Harry going to do about the mission? Will Andromeda allow Teddy accompany Harry? Find out in the next chapter.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 29 July 2018****


	3. CH 3: The Inheritance and Plans (Part 2)

**_**-"And that means a trip to the Marauder's vault too later on. Is the will of Remus next?" asked Harry. "Yes it is" said Griphook as he started reading it.**_**

 _I, Remus John Lupin along with my wife Nymphadora Tonks of sound mind and body hereby declare this our last will and testament as of 29th April 1998._

 _Firstly to Andromeda Tonks, we leave the custody of out vaults and properties to you and Harry until our son is of age. You were always a big support to us and we will always love you. Please take care of Teddy and another big thanks for accepting me for who I am. And please do not join us at any time soon. Love you mom._

 _Now to the Weasleys, thank you for taking care of Harry when I was not available to be there for him (Thanks to that blasted ministry and its laws) and I will always be grateful for the same. And to the twins, I wish you luck on continuing the shops and leave you behind a few of the Marauders' prank books. To Charlie, I leave you all my books on Magical Creatures. Bill, I give you my wishes for your future child (I sense that Fleur is going to be pregnant soon!). To Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, I wish you to move on in your lives and stay strong._

 _To Hermione Granger, I give you all the books I have had until today. Use it wisely as some are grey and can be harmful if you read about it._

 _And Finally to Harry Potter, I leave you your godson and and custody of our vaults and properties until he is of age. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. And you will find a locket of Tonks and I in the Marauders' vault, which belongs to both you and Teddy. Please give the locket to Teddy. Also there is a locket that has all the Marauders' pictures in it. Both lockets have the same charms that your parent's locket had but more updated._

 _I doubt that your letters were hacked as whenever I sent you a mail, I can see that it never reached, I suspect Dumbledore was tracking and regulating the mail you get as I can see you never received anything I sent to you. I also am suspicious that Pettigrew was spelled but didn't have time to look into it._

 _Wishing everyone good luck!_

 _Remus Lupin_

Harry was in the verge of breaking down but was happy to read the last words of this loved ones. And finally it was the time to read Pettigrew's letter. Even though he was angry at that guy, he wanted to see as to why he really betrayed his parents and if Remus' suspicions were true.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This letter is the one I wrote after Padfoot's death. I swear on my magic that whatever I state in this letter is true. I knew that Moony won't probably want to talk to me but still I sent him a letter but never got a reply. So I write this to you also. I know that you think that I am a death eater and all but it actually started out when Dumbledore asked me to spy on The Dark Lord and asked me to swear on my magic to not tell my friends. When I refused to do so, he used the imperious curse on me and made me swear it._

 _Since then, whenever I opened my mouth to tell it to them, I would get tongue tied due to this reason. I even tried to tell it that day in the Shrieking Shack but the vow didn't let me and changed them to words I didn't mean to say. Every letter I wrote to my friends about this was capsized by Dumbledore and hence they never knew. Only Dumbledore and I knew that I was a spy._

 _Then the trouble came when I had to balance between both duties with the Order and the Dark Lord, just like Snape during the recent war. I was made the secret keeper, which was a brilliant strategy had it not been for the fact that I was a spy for the Order. Moldy asked me to reveal the location and when I refused due to the loyalty to my friends, he tortured me and put the imperious curse on me to get the location._

 _That fateful Halloween night, when I came to see whether you were safe and tell Sirius the truth about this, someone (I think Dumbledore) imperioused me again, making me kill those muggles and escape after cutting my finger, leading to the imprisonment of Sirius. I am to this date feel very guilty for that. Guilty that I couldn't fight the curse off, guilty for charging my friend, guilty for taking away your childhood... everything I did and will do to you._

 _During your third year, after Sirius escaped, I knew he was coming after me. I tried to search for him and explain everything, but the guilt and the murderous intention of Padfoot scared me and I tried to hide. Eventually, you all caught me and I tried to escape and succeed as I knew that once I was caught, I can never tell anyone the truth. Either Dumbledore or the prison will kill me before the truth is out._

 _Then when I was escaping, Dumbledore caught me and imperioused me permanently to serve Moldy. Whenever I could break the curse for a minute or two or even when I was left alone, I sat down to write the letters to you and Moony. And you know what I did when I was under the imperious - helping the rise of Moldy, killing that boy and all. Even though I was under the imperious, I could break it for a short period of time as I still cared about my friends and you but didn't have the strength to break a strong permanent curse completely. Know that I loved you Harry._

 _Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)_

 _P.S: I fortunately could muggle mail one of our friends in the States so she will be your witness and can also provide evidence in this case. Her name is Sally and she studied with us in our year._

Harry totally broke down when he realised what had really happened to Wormtail. 'Another thing to change in the past' he thought. That was a great injustice done to Peter by a certain Dumbledore. His list of crimes were rising to the point that even a life time imprisonment along with blocking his magic and the dementor's kiss will not prove to be a valid and just punishment.

"Lead me to the vaults Griphook" Harry said. After collecting all the lockets and the books and diaries of the Marauders, Harry turned to Griphook. "Can you do me one last favour my friend? Can you please make a copy of the Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew's will, these books and my inheritance? I would also like to make my will along with it and a copy of it" Harry said.

"It shall be done Harry. I will also give you a bag that cannot be opened by anyone except you or young Mr. Lupin so that these secrets are safe. It will have a endless bottom and cushioning charms so that vials, if any will not break if you put it in. It will also have compartments so that you can separate and keep your things in order." Griphook said and copied the papers and books and put it in the bag. Harry quickly dictated the will and it was also copied and put into the bag.

"Thank you for all the help Griphook. May your enemies be dripping with blood and bowing before you. See you in the past then!" said Harry as he walked out of the bank.

"And may your enemies bow to your feet in defeat as well. Wishing you luck Harry. Eager to meet you in the past. Just give them this letter and they will help you in your mission" Griphook said as he gave Harry two letters with the insignia of Gringotts. "Why two Griphook?" asked Harry. "Well... you need to change identities twice after all" he said and bid farewell as Harry apparated back to the place he was currently staying at.

"What happened at Gringotts? And what is your plan about the mission?" Andromeda asked. "I will explain everything after the party 'Dromeda. First we need to get ready." Harry said and everyone got ready.

 ** **Time skip to the end of the party****

"Listen up everyone!" called out Harry to all the guests at about 8 in the evening. "I thank you all for coming to this party but it ends now as most of us are tired. I do request the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione, Andy, Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall to stay back though. Thank you everyone!" announced Harry and everyone except the said people left.

As everyone who stayed back looked confused (except Minerva of course), Harry said "I had you all stay back as there is something important that is to be discussed right now. Firstly, I would like to read the will of the James, Lily, Sirius and Remus and then we will continue with why I called you to stay back." Harry said and read out all the wills completely.

By the time he finished reading, everyone were in tears. "And Minnie, you were right about all your suspicions on Dumbledore. As he did have blocks placed on me. Check it out yourselves" Harry said and passed out his inheritance.

"Albus has gone too far this time" Minerva said "I hope your mission will enable you to have him arrested. I will also allow Teddy to go with you as he needs to... you know" Andromeda said. "What mission are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Well... Albus gave me a mission to change the future and save all the dead people. It will be a one way travel to the past as I will be creating an alternate dimension rather than creating a loop like the third year. So... it will be difficult to came back here unless I rip my soul from this body and send it to the future, which will be disastrous. And hence, this will be our final goodbye as Teddy will be coming along with me." said Harry.

"And you took this decision without even informing us?" asked Hermione. "Well... considering the fact that I was given the mission today and must go today, I had no time to inform anyone about this. But before I do leave, we do have my will to read as this will be the final time we are seeing each other." said Harry and took out his will.

 _Dated 31st July 1998_

 _I, Harry James Potter of sound mind and body hereby declare this my last will and testament as of 31st July 1998._

 _Out goes all formalities now. Firstly, I would like to thank the ones who are reading the will for constantly being with me for my whole life. Secondly, I would like to say that I may not be dead but I will not be able to come back to this timeline forever if I go on the mission, so do not be sad. Be happy everyone. If I give you any lordships or titles, please accept it and claim it in Gringotts tomorrow._

 _Starting from the eldest. To Minnie, I give you 1 million Galleons. Be happy always, stay the same and settle down in life. And I do request one thing though. Please interact with the students more and promote house unity. Do not try to separate them using favouritism to your old hose._

 _Next to Andromeda Tonks, I accept her as my co lady of the House of Black and leave to you all the vaults and properties of the Lupins. Andy, you are one of the strongest ladies I've ever met and promise me that you will stay happy. And remember one thing. You are the real Lady Black as I am just the honorary Lord Black. I may have the name but the mission I am going on leaves you all the properties and vaults of the Blacks. Help others and settle down in life._

 _To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I give you and all the Weasleys the name of co Lords and heirs of the House of Peverell as after all it won't be of any use to anyone after I have left on the mission._

 _To George Weasley, I give you the copies of the Marauders journals and any book the have written and the Marauders vault. Use it well and don't mourn Fred any longer. Even he wouldn't be happy about you mopping around. Restart your business along with your family's help and do better George._

 _To Neville and Luna, I leave you guys one million Galleons each and the Godric's Hallow. Neville and Luna, you guys are one of the most bravest and strongest people I've ever met. I will be happy if you could start a duelling club in Hogwarts for third years and above along with Hermione and Ron with Minnie's permission. Find a life partner and settle down soon. Be happy and help people in need. I might also advice Neville to be the apprentice of professor Sprout as you are exceptional in Herbology. And Luna, continue with writing The Quibbler as I think people are more interested in it than The Daily Prophet._

 _Finally to the hardest farewells... Ron Weasley. Thank you for being a constant person from the start of Hogwarts till now along with Hermione. You are my best mate and I am happy to meet you. Do not let jealousy or fame take control over you at any point of your life though, that is one nasty feeling. Just ask 'Mione out dude. I can see your love to her openly. The same goes to you too 'Mione. If he doesn't, you ask him out or I will hex you both. Help your family out of their grief and settle down mate. Best of luck to you mate and stay the same!_

 _Hermione Granger, another person who was constantly in my life since I entered Hogwarts. I leave you the co Ladyship of the House of Potter while the person marrying you and I mean Ron will get the co Lordship of the House of Potter along with me. Take care of it and especially use it to help out those orphaned purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns whether light or dark. And I also leave you the rights to visit the Peverell and Black libraries, I'm sure the co Lords and Ladies will surely agree with me. Miss the two of you guys!_

 _And Minnie, I request you to assist the muggleborns and half bloods raised by muggles as I could see many were struggling at being thrown in a new environment. If they are either one, visit their parents or guardians at a young age and explain what they are. If they disagree to raise them after knowing this, let these kids be raised by a wizard couple as it would do a lot of good and avoid many unwanted situations (like my case)._

 _And that will be the end of my will_

 _Harry James Potter._

This again left all of them teary eyed. "We all will surely keep up to it Harry." Said Ron. "And we all will also accept the lordships and heir ships give by you Harry. We won't fail" said the ones who were given the Lordships and Heir ships.

"I also give permission for the club Harry. And now for the planning." Minnie said. "Ok... so we will need a cover story, look and identity change for you while Teddy won't be a problem I think. And also parting gifts. Though you will be having problems with the goblins..." said Hermione.

"I won't have problems with the goblins as Griphook handled it. The cover story though might be a little problem. I can manage the names... and what should I be packing? I have about... its nine now so... I have two hours to discuss and pack up which will be more than sufficient with magic." said Harry.

"Andromeda, Arthur and Molly, what was the situation in 1971?" asked Luna. "Well...death eaters were a little at large and started recruiting and killing people left right and centre..." said Arthur.

"Then that is convenient! Harry's parents were killed in an accident and hence he grew up with his uncle and godson here. The uncle was killed recently, leaving you two as orphans. Simple!" said Luna.

"There is one problem though... the ministry keeps track of the wizards and their offspring in England so two new children out of the blue will be suspicions and also threatening." said Andromeda.

"But they do not have track of wizards in America right? So, we can keep to the original story of Harry's parents, mom is a wizard and dad is a muggle though and sent to live with his mother's relatives. Harry's uncle is a wizard while the aunt is a muggle, making them both half bloods. When the family is visiting London, the airport is attacked by death eaters and they are orphaned in the process. They stumble across the Potters while wandering and they take them in. Simple!" Finished Hermione, out of breath.

"That is a brilliant cover story 'Mione! I will take care of my looks and name after I travel to the past though. I don't want to discuss it right now." said Harry.

"Then it is time for the parting gifts!" said Neville. "And please for Merlin's sake! No more lockets please! I already have 3 and Teddy has two!" groaned Harry.

First, Molly came up, Accioed and gave one last Christmas jumper for both Teddy and Harry. "I had knit it to give it to you for Christmas but since you are leaving now, I've put in charms in such a way that it will adjust to your body and comfort. Good luck Harry." she said and went back.

Then came up Arthur. He came towards Harry, holding some weird object that looked like a watch. "Harry, this is a pocket watch that can also be transfigured into a muggle watch of whatever type you wish for.

It has a special charm on it so that it will show you moving pictures of whoever you want in whatever form it is. I had charmed Fabian's old watch this way with Molly's permission. Good luck Harry. We will miss you." Arthur said and stepped back, letting Bill come up.

"Harry, I give you this pouch that has unlimited muggle and wizarding money. It will never exhaust itself and I wish you good luck. This gift is from Fleur and I" he said and stepped back.

Charlie came up next and said "I give you these dragon hide boots, gloves and a dragon teeth charm that is indestructible and one pair to Teddy to. It has been charmed to adjust with your body too. They have not been obtained by killing dragons though. All willingly given. Have a safe trip Harry" he said and stepped back to let Percy front.

"Harry, I give you both three snow globes that is a calendar that will also depicts the lunar cycle and will remind you any events that will happen that day, even the special events that are to happen that day from the future if you want it to. It can also be used to store any memories and charmed to be indestructible. Good luck Harry. And you do know for who the third one is for" Percy said and gave him a hug and stepped back.

Neville stepped up next and went towards Harry. "And I give both of you a pocket mirror that will not only show your reflection but also the image of the members of the DA or any loved person of yours, though it will only show others their own reflection if they look into it. Will miss you mate" said Neville, gave him a hug and gave way for Luna.

"Harry, I give you this wrist band which will allow you to check whether a person is telling the truth or a lie. It turns hot if it is a lie, cold if it is a half truth and will remain neutral if they are telling the truth. It also warms up slightly if it detects any harmful or pranking charms. Miss you friend" said Luna and gave him a hug.

George came up next with a backpack in his hand. "Here you go Harry, This bag is a bottomless one and will give you any joke product made by us. It has an endless supply of the products that are made and will be made in the future. It will also only carry any joke products you put in mind you. Any books will be thrown out and it can be shrunk into a small pouch too if you are travelling. And thank you for the prank book. One small doubt. Do you know who the Marauders were? and Do you still have the map?" George asked.

"Yes, I do have the map thank you very much. As for the Marauders... you knew two of them personally mate! Prongs was my dad, Wormtail was Scrabbers a.k.a Peter Pettigrew, Moony was Remus and"

"Sirius was Padfoot? Bloody hell mate, we had our inspirations with us all this time and we didn't know it! Thanks for everything mate. Stay safe. And prank the Marauders for while you can in the name of the two of us" George said and hugged him.

Next up was Andromeda. "This is a moving picture of the Tonks family for Teddy and the Potter family for you Harry. It will turn into a tattoo when you say the given password you have set. Good luck and keep Teddy safe for me!" She said and hugged him before going upstairs to get Teddy ready while Harry turned it to its tattoo form, which was a symbol of the Hallows on the top of his arm.

"Now I believe that I will leave the three of you alone after I give my gift to Harry. The others have left. Harry, I give you a key chain that has the picture of us Weasleys if you say the right password to open it. For setting the password, all you need to do is to tap your wand on it and say the password. It will register your magic and then on all you have to do is to touch it and say the password. God luck Harry" Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek before going outside, giving the trio their privacy.

 ** **A/N: Part two of the twin chapters or else known as**** ** **chapter 3 for**** ** **you. All comments and criticism accepted. I hope you all enjoyed it! Innocent Peter guys! And a whole lot of Dumbledore bashing expected here!****

 ** **Thank you for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 29 July 2018****


	4. CH 4: Farewells and Departure

**_**"Now I believe that I will leave the three of you alone after I give my gift to Harry. The others have left. Harry, I give you a key chain that has the picture of us Weasleys if you say the right password to open it. For setting the password, all you need to do is to tap your wand on it and say the password. It will register your magic and then on all you have to do is to touch it and say the password. God luck Harry" Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek before going outside, giving the trio their privacy.**_**

After Ginny left the room, the trio sat together in silence. "We will truly miss you mate. After all the adventures we had together, it all ends over here. No more diving head first into danger as a group, no more silly jokes, no more intellectual speeches from 'Mione, no more lunatics after our lives. Even after we have got peace, you are thrown into another adventure that for once will not have us by your side." said Ron, breaking the silence, his voice cracking with each word.

"You have no idea on how I hate to do this mate. But this has to be done. All the deaths can be prevented you know. And you know that I will do anything for a better future for us. True, I can't prevent my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred... all of their deaths until the end, or else Moldy Voldy won't be destroyed for good. But I can, it seems bring them back to life if what Snape tells is true. This was the plan he told me" said Harry as he whispered the plan.

 ** **(A/N: I will never reveal the plan now dude! I am evil in that way)****

"Anyways, you need to pack up now. We will discuss more as we pack up." Hermione said and accioed her travelling bag. "This is the same bag I used during the Horcrux hunt but I've charmed it to look like however you want it to be, even its old form if you want. Now... you will need some muggle clothes, I see you have bought some for you Harry, an emergency kit with both necessary muggle and wizarding first aid and such then..." rambled Hermione, trying to control her tears on the thoughts of her best friend leaving forever.

"Relax for a bit 'Mione. I get it that you are sad that I am leaving you all behind but you know that I am feeling the same too right? It is necessary for the future you know. Our future. If a sacrifice is required to make a new and better life for everyone, then I am ready to make it 'Mione. I will miss you guys a lot. We were together for everything but the separation is inevitable guys. If not today then some other day. I have to do this." said Harry.

"I know Harry but it still hurts you know. Hurts to know that your best mate is still in danger and you can't help him. But I will be happy for you till the time we have to separate Harry. Anyways. I also want you to have this book that I had been recently reading about Occlumency and Animagus' as I had a feeling that you will be interested in them.

Also a book on Metamorphosis and shapeshifting since you have to control those. And also you need to develop strong shields to block your mind from Dumbledore as I have a great nagging that he will try to go through your mind." said Hermione as she handed over the books to him.

"Thank you 'Mione. I would certainly need those with Snape and Dumbledore around! And may I also have a copy of the advance duelling spell books you have please! I had a feeling that I would need it too since you know" said Harry. Hermione gave it to Harry and they went into the bag Griphook gave him.

"Harry, this one is from both 'Mione and me. We give you this wizarding chess board that will turn into a muggle chess board at will. Now... fold it inwards like you will close the portable chess board in the muggle board form and say 'Golden trio HRH' and open it Harry." said Ron. Harry looked confused at the odd request but did as requested and the results shocked him.

"Happy birthday to you Harry. This will show the adventures and the times we spent together, even this last day is recorded in this Harry. The video is activated only when in the muggle chess board form and after the password is said. It will show whichever memory you want. I hope you like it Harry. You close it inwards to vanish the video and return it to normal form." Hermione said.

"And I also wanted to give you a this torch that can be used inside the cloak of yours. It is charmed in such a way that the light is not seen by anyone other than the ones using the cloak. It also can be switched into a laser." she said.

"And I will also give you this thing that muggles call... a camera I guess that has never ending rolls and memory cards and unlimited supply of the solution that makes pictures move. And this photo album to store these pictures, and it is charmed so that the pictures never fade and it cannot be destroyed. Why don't you try it out now?" said Ron.

Harry just threw himself on the two and hugged them tightly as he felt his eyes moisten. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all these gifts! I also have something for you guys...a locket with the picture of the three of us escaping the dragon from Gringotts." said Harry and handed it to them.

"Thank you Harry. Now let us finish packing soon for we need to complete farewells and also take group photos for the two of you to keep!" Hermione said as she quickly listed the things they need to pack. Quills, parchment, paper, pen, ink, all the gifts, books, The Marauders' Map, invisibility cloak, everything went into either of the two bags or any accessories were worn by Harry.

With about 50 minutes to spare before departure they all headed downstairs, bags ready in their hands while George's bag was shrunk into a pouch and put into one of the bags. Everyone present looked at the trio. Hermione quickly summoned 2 bracelets that had a lot of protection and tracking charms in one while the other just had tracking charms.

"These bracelets are connected to one another and the smaller one is for Teddy and has protection charms so that any spell other than the unforgivables targeted towards him are blocked till he reaches 15. It also enables the two of you to track down the other if one gets lost or is missing" she said as she gave it to Harry.

"A lot of group photos before I give your gifts?" said Harry as he produced the camera that Ron had gifted him with a goofy grin plastered on his face. After a lot of group and single photos everyone took with Harry and making them as moving one and placing it in the album, Harry asked everyone to be quiet.

"Since it is the last day I am going to be with you all, I got you all a mirror charmed to show all my memories, whichever one you would want to watch from my childhood till now. Just be happy for me!" said Harry and gave everyone their gifts, leaving everyone teary eyed.

Each gift had its own unique design that is apt for the owner. "Thank you Harry and good luck!" chorused everyone, even though their voices started cracking. Molly and Arthur gave him the Weasley's photo album, containing all the pictures the Weasleys had taken.

Andromeda then came up and handed over a sleeping Teddy to Harry along with a photo album of the Tonks family from the childhood pictures of Ted Tonks and Andromeda till Teddy's photos along with his parents and friends. "Keep him safe Harry" she said and left, trying to hide her tears that were threatening to fall at the prospect of her grandson and nephew leaving and never returning.

"And this is the final goodbye to you people! See you in the past!" said Harry, his voice cracking and tears burning his eyes and yet kept a smirk on his face that promised trouble and apparated to Hogwarts along with Minerva who was carrying Teddy. "Now quickly have a chat with Dumbledore and come to me as I have to hand over the time turner and a few more things to you" she said as he entered the office.

"Ah Harry my boy, just in time" said Albus as Harry approached his portrait. "Take out a parchment and quickly note this down as it is very necessary for your plans Harry. It is hundred percent fool proof as I have tested it myself on you before I died" Snape said and quickly dictated whatever he wanted to tell Harry as he jotted it down.

"Wishing you good luck Harry and the spell I wanted to tell you is with Minerva Harry. Stay safe" said Albus and Harry went outside to join Minnie at her office.

"All discussions are over I believe Harry. I called you here because I wanted to discuss about your disguise Harry. I believe you cannot change much of your features as Teddy is familiar with you like this only. Any detailed changes will think lead him to thin that you are a stranger. So I suggest that you lighten the shade of your hair and tame it a little, darken your eyes a little more and change your physique slightly in a way that you look different from your father but stay recognisable to Teddy when you study with your parents. The second time though, both of you must change your appearances a bit in detail." said Minnie.

"But what spell should I use Minnie? As almost all the spells are known to Dumbledore. And the waterfall at Gringotts will wash away all the disguises. And what about Teddy? As he grows up he will start to look more like Remus?" asked Harry.

"Teddy's problem will be easy as he is young and cannot change his appearance willingly. Due to this fact we can say that he idolises you and Remus and subconsciously changes his looks to look like the two of you. As for the spell... I went to Gringotts today before coming over. I asked the goblins about disguises. They just said that if the person has pure intentions and a solid cause for it, they will not reveal you out of your disguise." Minnie said

"But still the problem of disguises..." said Harry. "I am coming to that Harry. They also gave me a book of disguising spells that only goblins knew about so it is safe for you to use those. Though you will have to recast it every year as it will last for only one year. The counter curse will be known to only you and the goblins." she explained and handed over the book.

"I also have a list of whatever Albus did that made me suspicious over these three decades. Use this list and expose him after the war Harry. I want him arrested and exposed rather than die a heroic death, covering all his mistakes." Minnie said and handed over the small diary.

"Dumbledore will surely pay for all his crimes Minnie. Don't worry. And I also would like to give you something that I found addressed to you in the Potter vault." Harry said as he handed over another locket to her. Inside it was a talking picture of the Marauders and Lily and he also gave her a copy of the pictures of both the Orders he had acquired from Sirius and Remus.

"Thank you Harry. And look! It is almost midnight! Put those inside your bag and best of luck Harry." said Minerva as she handed over Teddy and a time turner. "27 turns will be sufficient. And I will also suggest you to apparate to Gringotts before you turn it Harry. It will send you to August 1st 1971. Good luck" said Minerva as she gave him a picture of all the Gryffindor students, old and current, dead and alive, along with the head of the house just before the war.

"Thank you for everything Professor. See you in the past. I will not fail you!" said Harry, his voice cracking and tears threatening to fall as he hugged the Headmistress one last time before he quickly went out to Hogsmeade, not before quietly sneaking a few pictures of his home for the past 7 years and Hogsmeade and apparated to Gringotts along with Teddy, waiting for the clock to strike 12. As it struck 12, he turned the time turner and muttered "Here goes nothing..." as the two of them started to dissolve into nothingness.

 ** **A/N: That is the fourth chapter of the book for you. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted. The next chapter is all about how he manages to sneak into the past.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 30 July 2018****


	5. CH 5: The Arrival and The Potters

_****As it struck 12, he turned the time turner and muttered "Here goes nothing..." as the two of them started to dissolve into nothingness.****_

Harry blinked as he looked around, trying to adjust his vision. 'Have I succeeded? Did we come back in time?' thought Harry as he quickly morphed into the discussed disguise, subconsciously before anyone saw him. 'Better safe than sorry' he thought as Harry carried Teddy to The Leaky Cauldron.

He entered and went straight to the mirror and observed himself. He noticed that he had a dark brown and a slightly messy hair, less messier than it was before. His eyes were a dark green and he had kept the same appearance as it was when he had removed all the blocks, lightly tanned, slightly muscular and he seemed to have shrunk. Now that he noticed, everything was a little bigger than he was used to. 'Must've shrunken to match a 11 year old.' he thought as he went towards the bartender, who was still Tom.

"Hello sir... I was roaming around and I was thinking whether I could stay here for the night? My parents were attacked recently while we were visiting London and my cousin and I were able to escape luckily. Can we stay here for the night please sir! We will leave tomorrow" Harry said, giving him puppy dog eyes and showed him Teddy, who had chosen that moment to cry out in hunger.

"It also looks like you two kiddos need your dinner too. Wait here. I will get you something to eat and drink and then let you stay here as long as you want and no charges" Tom said and went inside, only to return with two bowls of soup and some steak.

After they finished eating, Tom let them up to a room and let them settle in and went out to get his needed rest. After Tom left, Harry thought about changing into his older self and surprisingly changed after a few minutes of intense concentration. 'Need to read up more about holding appearances for a long time. Almost changed back to my older self' he thought as he quickly rocked Teddy to sleep before settling down himself. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' he thought as he went to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he was greeted by a crying Teddy. Cursing himself, he quickly calmed Teddy and got the two of them ready and went downstairs for a quick breakfast and headed out to Gringotts.

The moment he entered Gringotts, he asked for Griphook, not before he morphed himself back to his 18 year old self. Griphook came and sneered slightly but was shocked when Harry bowed to him and handed him a letter that was addressed to him.

He quickly ripped it open and read the whole message carefully, his eyes widening at every word. It just read out:

 _This letter is dated on July 31 1998 to Griphook in 1971. This boy is in a mission that is beneficial for both our race and every other magical creature. But since he is from the future, I give him access to use Goblin magic as I deem him worthy to use it. He has a copy of his inheritance too. If you want to cross check his identity, then please use it. He along with his godson are time travellers and no one should come to know of it. He can be trusted and is a friend to the goblins. He is one of the very few who assist our kind. Assist him in every way possible._

 _Griphook 1998_

Griphook said something in Gobbledegook and then asked Harry to show his inheritance. Harry just quietly gave it to him, trusting the goblin whole heartedly. "So.. whatever the letter mentioned is true... follow me this way" Griphook said. After a few twists and turns, they finally stopped in front of a room and got inside.

"So... is this true that you Mr. Potter and your godson are time travelers?" asked Griphook. Harry nodded and said "I swear on my magic that it is all true Mr. Griphook. I get it that the letter explained what we need? And please, do call me Harry." Harry said.

"Yes, my future self explained everything to me and the goblins are ready to assist you in this mission. What will you be needing and what is your cover story? We can proceed according to that. And please do call me Griphook."

"Alright then Griphook. I will need a fake birth certificate for myself and young Teddy Lupin here and the permission to use goblin magic to cover my appearances. My teacher had kindly asked a goblin to give me a book about your magic so that I could stay hidden. I hope I am not asking for too much here. You see... there are too many deaths and losses to everyone due to the war and I want too fix most of it." Harry said.

"You very well have our permission to use goblin magic Harry and we will support you. Your real identity will not be revealed as you have gained our trust by being truthful. But you will have to tell a cover story before we can go any further regarding identities." Griphook said.

"The cover story I have is that we are from an American wizarding family. My mother is a witch and related to Teddy's father, my dad and his mum are muggles, making us half-bloods. Also, Teddy's dad is a werewolf. My mum and dad died in an accident when I was about 3 years old, resulting me living with my uncle. He married a year before and sired Teddy 6 months ago but died in a terrorist attack while we were visiting London. That is the cover story." said Harry.

Griphook gave a low whistle. "That was a truly well planned cover story. So... your names will be?" he asked as he summoned a self dictating quill and a parchment. "First drop 3 drops of blood on this parchment so that the identity will be sealed." he said, giving Harry a sharp quill. Harry quickly pricked Teddy's finger and let the required amount droop and healed it before pricking his own finger and drew out the blood and healed it.

"Now state the names you will be under and the deal is sealed" said Griphook. "I will be... Harry Jack Parker. My mum is... Marie Parker nee Lupa while my dad is James Parker. Teddy will be... Teddy Romulus Lupa, his dad is... Remus Lupa while his mum is Andy Lupa nee Thompson." Harry said after sometime.

"Very well... interesting name choices I must say. Now... since you won't have much time to learn goblin magic right now, I will change your appearance. Beware though, it will vanish in exactly one year. The time now is... 7 A.M. so it will disappear at the exact date and exact time after one year. How do you wish to look?" Griphook asked.

Harry morphed himself into what he wants to look like and showed Griphook and Griphook waved his hand to cast the glamour over Harry along with an aging charm to make Harry look 11. "Now it can only be taken off by another goblin or by yourself after you know the counter curse. You have to use your wand to cast the spell though. Also, a vault under your name will be created soon. Now, I believe it is time to leave. Good luck on your mission Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Parker?" Griphook asked as he filed away the newly created documents.

"Thank you for your support Griphook. I must be going along now!" Harry said as he went out of Gringotts, carrying the sleeping Teddy. He made a short stop at the ice cream parlour in Diagon Ally before going back to The Leaky Cauldron and picked up their things and set off, thanking and paying Tom with the muggle money he said he had a little left.

Now he was planning on how to attract the Potters attention and make them take him in. He knew that he couldn't use any spells but maybe he could use Teddy for this. He wasn't keen on using Teddy or leaving him alone... but it was the only way he could think about right now so he decided to give it a shot.

 _A few hours later_

There was a loud cry from a baby, who was abandoned on the road in front of a large mansion, known to the wizards as the Potter Manor. A 11 year old boy, who had been playing outside, heard the cries and decided to investigate, only to find a small baby, crying helplessly. He quickly picked him up and went inside the mansion, shouting for his mother and father to come down immediately.

In the corner if the street, a boy grinned, knowing that his plan was set in motion.

 _Inside the manor_

"Mom! Dad! Look here!" The boy shouted as he took the baby inside.

"What is the matter James?" His father asked, coming out of his room, while his mother came in from the library.

"He was abandoned on the streets so... I brought him inside?" Said James.

"Oh dear! His parents must be looking for him Charlus. We need to find them" said the woman.

"There must be some name written there somewhere... check it Dorea" said Charlus.

"There is a charm bracelet with the name Teddy. R. L. I think that's his name. We need to find his parents and hand him over."Dorea said after looking over the boy. Charlus carried the now sleeping Teddy outside.

Just then he heard someone running in their direction. Charlus discreetly moved one hand towards his wand holster when he suddenly heard someone cry out the name Teddy hysterically. He moved towards the voice cautiously, only to find a 11 year old kid in the corner of the street.

"Excuse me dear" he said as he moved closer to the boy. The boy looked up to whoever called him, tear tracks were running down his face. He suddenly brightened up at the sight of Teddy.

"Teddy! There you are! I thought I had lost you!" the boy cried, grabbing Teddy from the man's hand. "Thank you for bringing him back sir. Someone had taken him away and I have been searching for him for the past one hour sir" the boy said, wiping his tears.

"It is ok my boy. Shall I take you to your parents?" He asked. The Boy just shook his head. "We don't have any place to go sir. We are orphans and cousins" the boy said.

"I'm sorry that I asked you about that. Can you tell me your name child? I'm sure my wife won't mind if I bring you along to stay over for sometime. And I have a son of about your age. You will surely get along" Charlus said.

"Thank you for the offer sir. We are willing to stay over for sometime as we are currently clueless about where we are at. And my name is Harry sir" the boy, Harry said as Charlus Potter lead the two into the mansion.

'The mission starts now' Harry thought as he went into the manor. 'Operation Changing the Past has begun.'

 ** **A/N: This chapter 5 is a sort of filler chapter on what preparations Harry does before going with the Potters. Will Teddy be able to go to Hogwarts along with Harry? What will Harry do to gain the Potters' trust? Will Harry be settle down easily? Find out in the next chapter. The upcoming chapters will be a bit more longer, I promise that. I hope**** ** **you all**** ** **enjoyed this! All comments and criticism accepted.****

 ** **And also Happy Birthday to you Harry! I plan on updating 2 chapters on the occasion!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 **Published on 31 July 2018**


	6. CH 6: Settling Down

_**'The mission starts now' Harry thought as he went into the manor. 'Operation Changing the Past has begun.'**_

Harry stared at the manor in awe as he went inside. He could imagine how his father had grown up in the manor with his parents. He looked around in wonder, soaking in the architecture and basically everything. Harry was shaken out of his musings on how would it have been if he had been raised by his parents when Charlus called out his name.

"Hm...What?" he asked. "I asked what were you doing there with your cousin all alone" Charlus said. "I'm sorry sir but I never got your name" said Harry. "That... I am sorry. I am Charlus Potter, you can call me Charlus though, that lady over there is my wife Dorea Potter and that little boy is our son James" Charlus introduced everyone, pointing at them as he said their names.

"I think I've heard of my mother telling me about someone named Potter... Never mind that. Nice to meet you all! I am Harry Jack Po- Parker and this is my cousin and godson Teddy Romulus Lupa. We are from America. My mother was Teddy's aunt. My mom and dad died in a car crash about... 8 years back and I was sent to live with my father's friend as my uncle was busy then... then he died in an accident and I was again sent to my uncle." Harry said, thinking about the real events that happened.

"It was quite peaceful there...but then we decided to visit London and there was an attack in a mall. Teddy and I managed to escape but..." Harry trailed off and broke down. The whole time he was telling the story, he kept glancing at his father and grandparents, emotions were flaring up at seeing the people who had died before he got to know about them. He soon stopped crying and gathered himself up before he glanced at the Potter crest that was proudly hanging in the room.

"Hey!" he cried out as another idea came to his mind. "That is the same symbol on my pendant. See!" he said as he gave the pendant to his grandmother. "Who gave it to you?" she asked. "Curious...very curious indeed. It has a crest of the Potter, Black and Peverell houses. Seems like you are related to us kiddo. You are going to stay here alright?" his grandfather said.

"Really!" exclaimed Harry and grinned "Can Teddy and I stay here?" he asked. "Of course Harry. You can stay here." Charlus replied. Harry gave him a ear splitting grin and whopped in joy and accidentally turned his hair colour into various shades.

"Are you a metamorphagus?" James curiously. That made Harry a bit confused and nervous. "You mean that hair changing thing? If it is that... then both of us are metamorphagus. Is that wrong?" Harry asked, as he tried to control the changing colours of his hair.

"It is not wrong son. It is just rare to see someone who is one. But you do have to learn how to control that as it will most openly show your emotions. Also, you might be able to change appearances and it will be difficult to control on how you look if not under control. There are some books in the Potter library. Why don't you check it out later?" Dorea asked.

Harry just stared at them in excitement. "Yes I would gladly read about it!" Harry exclaimed, discreetly making the vase at a distance to crack. "Oops! Sorry. That happens when I am really excited" he muttered.

"Seems like we have another wizard, possibly two in our pockets. I think we need to inform Albus about the two new students. How old are the two of you Harry?" Charlus asked.

"Hmmm... I just turned 11 yesterday while Teddy was born on 1st January so... he's exactly completing 7 months today." Harry said. "Well then. Better write to the headmaster about his new student. James... will you show Harry around?" asked Dorea.

"Sure mum. Come along Harry. I'll show you to your room" James said as he skipped along to the front. Harry was struggling to control his emotions but somehow managed to keep it under control as he followed his young dad around.

After a lot of exclamations and queries, the duo along with Teddy who was crying due to hunger, came down to the dining room to join his parents for dinner. "There you are Harry! We were just about to call you two to come downstairs. I get it that Teddy is hungry. Dimpy!" called out Dorea and there was a pop heard near Harry, who stared at the house elf that had just appeared.

"Yes Lady Potter? What do you want today? Should Dimpy help for anything?" Dimpy the house elf asked. "Nothing much Dimpy. Harry here is joining our family today so you are to also do whatever he wants from you too. Is that alright? And what have I told you about calling me Lady Potter?" Dorea asked.

"Dimpy is ok with it! Dimpy will do whatever Master Harry askes her to do!" Dimpy said enthusiastically. "Thank you Dimpy. And please do call me Harry though." said Harry, instantly reminded about Dobby. 'Where was he now?' he thought.

"Dimpy, can you bring some porridge and soup for Teddy? And don't make it too hot please" said Harry. "Right away Mas...Harry. And what would you all like please?" asked Dimpy. "We would do well with some roast chicken and gravy with some rice. And treacle tarts for dessert will be good today. Thank you Dimpy" Charlus said.

Dimpy snapped her finger and the meal appeared in front of them. "Thank you Dimpy." said Harry before starting to feed Teddy, who gurgled and said Dada over and over again as he changed his hair colour and ears until he settled down with cute little wolf years and a light brown hair with pink streaks.

"A mix of your mum and dad aren't you" said Harry as he shook his head and fed Teddy and started eating himself. "Alright...I've sent a letter to the headmaster and he is willing to allow you to come to school. You are a wizard Harry and you can do magic. You will study with James this year as he is about to start school. We will go to buy your supplies later after you have settled in here so... in two weeks?" asked Charlus and Harry nodded.

"Can Teddy come with me though please? He is the only one I have and only knows me. He also has some weird problems only I can help him out with please? He needs me a lot" said Harry, giving puppy dog eyes. "Of course I will ask him about it Harry. I am sure he will allow you" said Charlus.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Harry, relieved at the possibility of Teddy coming as it was necessary in the future. "Though...can you explain about your comment on Teddy's hair and ears earlier?" Dorea asked.

"Oh! Its just that...Don't take me wrong or do something... Teddy's dad was a werewolf... Don't worry! Teddy won't change but he becomes grumpy during full moons and only I can calm him down. That's why I asked you about him coming with me. He doesn't calm down around anyone else." They all had an 'oh' expression on their face.

"Also his mum was a metamorphagus and loved the bubblegum pink in her hair but his dad had sandy brown one so... you get what I am saying... I want to get to bed. Just exhausted. Goodnight!" said Harry as he went upstairs.

Harry asked Dimpy for a crib and a few toys for Teddy and the house elf immediately set it up for Harry. After Harry tucked Teddy in, he locked the door and casting silencing charms before breaking down. He cried in happiness at seeing his dad and grandparent, cried in pain at losing them, cried in sadness for leaving his friends. It pained him to go alone on this mission but he had to stay strong. He had defeated Voldy Moldy but couldn't stand this separation.

He reached up for his bag and took out the chess board and stared at it for sometime, hoping that it will be good enough to fill the large gap that he had in his heart on leaving his friends. They had basically been with him on anything he did and he missed them a lot.

He had missed the others too. He took out Neville's mirror and took one glance at the photos of the DA members, some survived while the others didn't. He was to set it right. This mission is to change the past and he won't mess it up. Harry thought as he went to the study desk nearby and took out one notebook and pen Hermione had packed for him.

He sat down and thought on listing out everything that he had felt suspicious about Dumbledore. The list went on like this.

 _1\. Making Harry stay with magic hating muggles:_ ** _Had his mother_** ** _never_** ** _told him about her relationship with her sister? And he never bothered to read the will._**

 _2\. Never checking up on him_

 _3\. Sending_ _Hagrid_ _to_ _retrieve_ _a package in front of a curious 11 year old, the same day it was to be robbed:_ ** _Couldn't_** ** _he_** ** _have_** ** _sent Hagrid to retrieve it before or_** ** _later_** ** _? Why that particular_** ** _day_** ** _?_**

 _4\. Keeping the object_ _that_ _Moldy Voldy is after in school, making it dangerous for the students_

 _5\. Protection levels were low_ _for_ _such a_ _valuable object:_ ** _The_** ** _protections_** ** _around it were_** ** _first_** ** _year spells_** ** _for_** ** _Merlin's sake! Anyone could easily pass through it. A large chess board, flying keys, devil's snare, riddles, all first year levels!_**

 _5\. He went to meet the minister the day Moldy Voldy planned to steal the stone_

 _6\. He never recognised the change in that professor even though he had thought there before!_

 _7\. The_ _information_ _was that_ _the_ _troll_ _was_ _in_ _the_ _dungeons_ _and_ _yet he told all of_ _them_ _to go back to_ _the_ _dorms when_ _the_ _Hufflepuff_ _and_ _Slytherin dorms were I or near that area!_

And this was only my first year thought Harry. Too sleepy to continue writing, he went to bed after putting the notebook and pen away. Then the thought struck him. 'Remus! He was starting Hogwarts this year! And he only had one or two vials of that potion! He had to make more before going or make it there' thought Harry. He also had... never mind it is a secret for now.

Every night he sat up doing the list

Second year:

 _1._ _The_ _chamber of_ _secrets_ _was opened and no_ _action_ _was taken by the teachers ever._ ** _They just sat down_** ** _without_** ** _any clue, leaving it upto the students to figure it out_**

 _2\. Even thought the incident has taken place_ _before_ _, no precautions were taken._

 _3\. No_ _one_ _, not_ _even_ _the_ _headmaster_ _knew_ _about_ _the_ _basilisk_ _? Or_ _didn't_ _anyone know about the familiars of the_ _founders_ _?_

 _4\. Sent him to those muggles even though he knew_ _that_ _he hated them!:_ _ **Something**_ _ **about**_ _ **blood wards. It**_ _ **doesn't**_ _**prevent**_ _**anyone**_ _ **inside from harming him!**_

Third year:

 _1\. Dumbledore knew the_ _scorch_ _of he secret_ _keepers_ _and yet felt that Sirius was guilty._

 _2\. He had a very respectable and strong position in the ministry but still_ _hadn't_ _given a fair trail for the man._

 _3\. Allowed_ _dementor's_ _roam around the school freely without any_ _precautions_ _taken incase_ _they_ _were_ _attacked_ _by one._

 _4\. Never told him about_ _his_ _parents or their friends_

Fourth year:

 _1._ _Couldn't_ _even recognise if it was his friend or an imposter teaching_ _DADA_

 _2._ _Held_ _the Triwizard_ _tournament_ _even_ _though_ _he knew about_ _the_ _past accidents and even_ _after_ _the attack at_ _the_ _world cup._

 _3._ _Didn't_ _stop Harry from_ _participating_ _even though it was very much possible_

 _4\. Allowed dragons at school:_ _ **Anyone**_ _ **could've**_ _ **been harmed!**_

 _5\. Had wanted to talk with_ _Harry_ _about_ _the graveyard incident even before_ _he_ _could get_ _treated or calm down or rested_

 _6._ _Wasn't_ _allowed to stay with Sirius even though he had needed it._

Fifth year:

 _1\. Didn't allow anyone to contact him._

 _2\. Didn't defend him properly even though the trial was unfair._

 _3\. Let the MINISTRY try to take control of the school._

 _4\. Didn't allow the members of the Order to share any secrets with him even though it was his problem mainly._

 _5\. Did nothing to support him during the accusations and unfair detentions._

 _6\. Allowed them to form an illegal club:_ ** _he would have known about the club as he seemed to know whatever has happened in the school!_**

 _7\. Left the school at the time of crisis_

Sixth year:

 _1\. Knew a lot about Tom Riddle and Horcruxes_

 _2\. Let the_ _lessons_ _drag even though_ _they_ _could've been finished_ _in_ _two weeks_

Seventh year:

 _1\. Left the trio on a very dangerous mission that even adults would have been afraid to do_

 _2\. Left many people unprepared._

Common and grave errors:

 _1\. Blocked Harry's magic_

 _2\. Made Peter a death eater_ _forcefully_ _and_ _made_ _him_ _betray his friends:_ ** _He utterly destroyed_** ** _that_** **_man's_** ** _life!_**

 _3\. Manipulated everyone around him_

 _4\. Stole money from vaults_

 _5\. Used potions_ _to_ _get_ _whatever_ _he_ _wanted_ _:_ ** _Hatred_** ** _Between_** ** _Gryffindor_** ** _and_** ** _Slytherin, Marauders and Snape,_** ** _himself_** **_with_** ** _Slytherin, love potions..._**

He also started to plan and make the Woflsbane potion according to the potion master's instructions and was turning out very well. At this rate, it would be ready before he started Hogwarts! He thought gleefully. He could also take Teddy along with him as Teddy doesn't sleep much on full moon nights...

Well...there is one trip to Diagon Ally left before school...

 **A/N: And this is the sixth chapter. The next chapter is** **about** **Harry warming** **up to** **the Potters and vice versa. It will also give a reply about the letter asking about Teddy** **being** **able to come with Harry. Maybe a sneak peak on the future Weasleys reactions...… Hope you all like it. All comments and criticism accepted.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published 2018**


	7. CH 7: More Letters and Other Things

The days Harry spent at the manor was... memorable and a little emotional for him. Spending time with his dad and his parents was something he had not expected before. If anyone had said this a month ago... he would've laughed at their faces but now... it was an unbelievable but true event. His dream come true.

The two weeks were spent readying a wolfsbane potion, listing out all the events that happened from the first year to the last year, spending time with the Potters and Teddy, pondering over a few things, thinking about how his friends are doing... the usual.

He still remembered the time after reading Peter's letter, another letter fell into his hand but he hadn't read it before. Out of curiosity, he opened the letter, only to find out that it was a letter addressed to him from a Severus Snape. It went like this.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then I must have died and you have already read Peter's letter. Before you ponder over it, I did know that Peter was a spy and was controlled by Dumbledore. Mine was also a similar situation except that it was more of emotional blackmail._

 _Before I start saying anything else, you must know about my life at home. My dad, Tobias Snape, hated my mother and I for being able to do magic. My house life was almost like yours... and the only relief I got away from that hell was Lily... We were neighbours at that time._

 _We... we bonded with the Marauders' group very well in the train unlike the usual stories that we had a fight. The four used to tease me jokingly after I was sorted into Slytherin but we were still friends. Everything changed in the third year though. We all started feeling funny like a hate potion was given to us... We were all not sane when we met each other, and you know the rest of the story, the fights and all._

 _It is true that I loved Lily... I was a little jealous of your dad but something magnified it... something made me to get attached to dark arts and join that snakey idiot but it was late when I realised who was the root cause for all this. I guess even Peter and the others figured it out before they died and mentioned it somewhere..._

 _That idiotic grandfather later on emotionally blackmailed me to be a double agent, hate you and the other houses except for my house, even tried to imperious me when I didn't want to do it. So... please do me a favour and put that man in Azkaban for his crimes after time travelling to the past. That guy almost made me go mad._

 _I am also sure that I have given you some TIPS if you have time travelled. Use those well and you will succeed. I may not have told everything if that old man's portrait was there so be sure to read the other letter attached to this as I have written down all my important memories and more tips that will help you in the future and the instructions on how to do it._

 _I ask you to forgive me Harry for everything I have been forced to do to you and the others. Just bring in justice to everyone who were subjected to injustice._

 _Thank You Harry_

 _Severus Snape_

That again was a literal bomb for Harry. The teacher who he had thought had hated him was again due to that Albus freaking Dumbledore. Seems like his whole life had been a whole freaking lie. He quickly skimmed through the mentioned letter and found it to be more detailed than what Snape had explained in front of the portrait. Harry had almost had another breakdown but before that, he had to read the other letter that was addressed to 'Lord Black'

 _To Lord Black_

 _Dear Siri,_

 _I am really sorry for everything I had said or done during our years at Hogwarts. I have no idea why I did that before or what had influenced me to do this... but all I know is that it seemed like I was not under my control... Almost like someone had used the imperious on me._

 _Whenever I had wanted to ask you something or clear any confusions... someone or something blocked me from doing so... at times the fear of being disowned, sometimes due to the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry and I don't know why but I could feel the distance grow between us._

 _You had your own set of friends and never had any time for me... you started to ignore me after I had been sorted into Slytherin... And whenever I was confused... I didn't have you to clear out any doubts I had. But these never caused me to hate you. But I guess it was the peer pressure and the family that caused me to become one of his followers, against my choice._

 _So I decided... I will try to destroy him from inside. When I wanted to tell you about this decision... you always avoided me. Then I guess Dumbledore took advantage of it and did something to me so that I will harm you and it could separate us and succeeded in it._

 _I just wish we were together till the end. I hope you would be proud that even though I joined him... I died fighting against him in the end. I could see the care and love in your eyes every time you looked at me but you never acted like that in your last year, all because of that Dumbleduck. That man literally controlled our lives and I don't know how to change it..._

 _Love,_

 _Reggie_

Even though the letter was addressed to Sirius, Harry couldn't help but read it. He knew it was rude to read it... but he could now help in fixing the relationship right? He was sad that Sirius couldn't read his brother's letter before his death but... it couldn't be helped right now.

But he could change this situation. That was why he came on this mission after all. Creating all those huge impacts that can be made in the future... He still had nightmares about everyone's deaths and tortures, that was nothing new. He could wandlessly put up the silencing charm for the others not to hear his screams.

One night though... he forgot to put it up. It was a long day, playing quidditch with his dad the whole afternoon, reading and telling stories to Teddy the whole evening, running around the manor with a hyperactive Teddy was utterly tiring after all.

And due to this he forgot to put up the silencing charm. In the middle of the night, you could hear his high pitched screams that woke up everyone in the manor and they rushed up to Harry's room.

After trying to fruitlessly wake him up, thy finally succeed as Harry bolted right up, almost bumping into James. "Is everything alright Harry?" asked Dorea, her motherly instincts kicking in. Thankfully Teddy hadn't woken up thanks to the charms around his crib. "Nothing that really matters Dorea. Just a little nightmare I get everyday. May I get some water?" Harry asked.

As James left to get some water, Charlus turned to Harry and asked "Do you want to talk about it?" "Not right now Charlus. I am fine. It happens everyday. I usually ask Dimpy to put a silencing charm in the room but I forgot today. Nothing to worry about though. Sorry for waking you up though" said Harry.

"It is no problem dear. Just try to catch some sleep right now. We will talk about it in the morning, alright? Good night." Dorea said as the two went out and James gave Harry some water before heading to bed. Harry looked at his watch, wishing it to light up and show the picture of his friends after the war.

As he stared at the picture, he wondered about what the others were doing in the future while he was here. Were they doing alright? Or are they still sad that he had left with Teddy? Teddy seemed to be doing fine though. He seemed to like the three of them here and they quickly bonded. Harry was well... afraid on how he will react to the dead people and the future death eaters but for now, chose to remain calm about it.

Yes... he still missed his friends and his family in everything but blood... but the gifts they had given were comforting as though they were here. They always had a place in his heart. And as Padfoot had said earlier, our loved ones never leave us and are close to us in our hearts. With these thoughts, he drifted into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

The next day, that is two days before the trip to Diagon Ally, the Potters received the letter from Dumbledore. They were anxious whether Dumbledore would allow Teddy to come or not. It stated

 _To Mr. Potter,_

 _I have no objections on allowing the young kid to come to school along with his godfather as long as he does not prove to be a disturbance to the others. It would be nice to have a new foreign student at school and the child can cheer people up a little I think. Yes he can come Mr. Potter._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts._

"And that settles yo r problem Harry. We are to visit Diagon Ally the day after tomorrow so be ready for it! You two will have fun." Charlus said. Harry almost has control over his metamorphing now and now was reading about Occlumency as he had to hide most of his memories and set up fake memories incase the old coot pried into his mind right?

 _Meanwhile in the future..._

Everyone were missing the two who had travelled in time, knowing that they wouldn't be able to return back but still remained at peace at the fact that the two would be safe. Andromeda missed little Teddy a lot. It was after all her only connection with her departed daughter and son in law. But if in the future... if he could grow up with his parents... she was ready to sacrifice anything for it.

The Weasleys surely did miss that boy who ultimately brought the family together. Charlie had decided to stay back and quit his job in Romania to stay with his family. He was already feeling guilty for not spending much time with Fred and didn't want to do the same mistake again. So he had applied for a job in Care of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts.

Bill was continuing his job at Gringotts but took off occasionally to stay with his family and also his now pregnant wife. Fleur decided to stay back and help Molly at home and learn healing when she had time to kill.

Ron and Hermione got together as per Harry's advice, finally admitting their feelings for each other. Ron was planning on proposing to Hermione the next month, at their first month anniversary.

Percy was currently dating Audrey and was planning to propose to her the following year, on the first anniversary of them going out together.

George had just realised his feelings for a certain person and also knew that Fred had also liked that person... Speaking about Fred... George was slowly getting over Fred's death without falling into depression. He had accepted his death, even though he did miss his best friend and twin a lot.

Ginny finally found love in one Colin Creevy ** **(A/N: Lets just say he didn't die)**** and were in a stable relationship now. Neville and Luna got together as expected. Neville was offered to teach Herbology in Hogwarts when Professor Sprout had retired until then he was to teach DADA and take care of the duelling club along with Ron and Hermione.

All of them missed Harry a lot as he had played a huge part in their lives after all. But they could supress this feeling due to the memories that Harry had left with them and well... no one can ever forget him now... can they?

Everyone had accepted the Lordships and Heirships the very next day. They were moving on in life even though Harry and little Teddy always had a place in their hearts forever. A few still hadn't gotten their inheritance, not that they knew they had one.

 _Back to the present_

The day before they left to Diagon Ally, Harry felt a little mischievous and so, when James had come to his room to ask whether he would come to play Quidditch for sometime, he had offered him a canary cream and a Ton Tongue toffee, telling that they were American sweets and had James eat it.

A minute later, when Charlus and Dorea heard a bird tweet and Harry laughing, they came up to see the beautiful sight of James turned into a canary with a very long tongue. A minute later when James turned back into his normal self Charlus raised his eyebrow at Harry while shrinking back James' tongue.

Harry just shrugged and said "I gave him some American sweets I had with me. Apparently they were used for pranks and I wanted to test it out. Aunty Andy and uncle Remus bought this before we left for London. I didn't know they would do this." Harry said, trying to sound as innocent as possible but failed.

"Looks like you have a partner to prank with you James. Have fun! And remember boys! We are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow" Charlus said, chuckling along with his wife as they left the room with a flushing James and a laughing Harry and a giggling Teddy.

 ** **A/N: And that was the 7th chapter of this book. The next chapter will be about shopping at Diagon Ally and we might be able to meet Remus and Sirius in the chapter or the next one. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasnak signing out****

 ** **Published on 1 August 2018****


	8. CH 8: Diagon Ally

The night before they had to leave to Diagon Ally, the Potters were having a hard time in controlling Teddy as it was two nights before the full moon after all. Teddy started throwing up a fuss all of a sudden, wriggling and crying, constantly crying Mama and Dada. It was a Herculean task for Harry that night, as the Potters left early to bed to give the two privacy.

After a long, fruitless effort of calming down Teddy, Harry took some ice cream from inside and carried Teddy to his room. It was true that only Andromeda and Harry could calm Teddy down at these times apart from his parents.

Anyways, Harry carried him upstairs to their room and cast a lot of silencing, locking and privacy charms before turning to Teddy and cooing at him to calm down as he accioed his goblin bag and brought out the Tonks family album and started telling him tales about the family to Teddy, who was starting to calm down while eating the melted chocolate ice cream.

After Teddy finally calmed down by looking at the moving pictures and stories, Harry gently rocked him to sleep, whispering sweet things about his parents to him and singing a lullaby. After placing a sleeping Teddy back on the crib, he silently vowed to not let anything happen to him while he was nearby.

Soon, he did some of his research work on the past and his abilities, rechecked his plans on what actions he was going to take. He was definitely going to accompany Remus during his changes from the beginning whether the said person liked it or not, keep Peter company all the time so that he wont feel useless, improve the Sirius Regulus relationship, get the Marauders to befriend Severus and Lily, try to make them see that all the Slytherins are not bad... That was a lot.

The most important was that plan which Severus had explained in detail in his letter. He still hadn't figured out how to execute it yet but kept it off for the time being as even though it was important, there were more important things like how to keep up his appearance and all after all. And the plan will only happen if there are no drastic changes in the future.

Else, he wouldn't be able to prove Albus guilty or make sure Voldy is destroyed for good. And this will only happen if James and Lily dies, Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter is imperioused again, Harry is in the Triwizard tournament, he kills the Basilisk, finds the stone, Sirius is dead... as much as he hates it, he knows that these events must happen in chronological order, like he had done it last time.

After looking over it until midnight, he took out the keychain Ginny gave him along with the lockets given by his loved ones and stared at the pictures and talking with the portraits in it until he fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion, only to witness the battle haunt his mind once again.

Harry woke up the next morning, still feeling tired after the last night as he had after all stayed up over midnight calming down Teddy and researching. But his sleepiness was washed away as soon as he looked at his snow globe and was reminded that they were going to Diagon Ally today.

After getting ready and dressing up Teddy, he went down, praying that he wouldn't meet Sirius or Remus today as he was still unsure on how he will react on seeing them again today. Sighing, he went downstairs where the whole Potter family were waiting for the duo.

"Today we are going to use the floo to go to Diagon Ally. It might be a little uncomfortable to use it but you will get used to it." said Charlus as he demonstrated to Harry on how to use it. When Harry went up next, he was determined to not end up in Knockturn Ally like the last time and luckily succeeded, but was slightly queasy.

After everyone had arrived, Charlus just said "Welcome to Diagon Ally. There are a lot of shops here but I suggest that you don't spend a lot of time as we need to finish all the shopping today!" James and Harry just looked around in awe, Harry had no reason to hide his awe as that ally always seemed to surprise him.

What really made him glad was that it was full of activity and not destroyed due to the death eater attacks. They first went to Gringotts, where Charlus had suggested that they create a vault for the Parker Lupa family, but was surprised when he found out that there was a vault already created. 'Probably Dumbledore' thought Charlus while the goblins winked at Harry, who muttered a silent thank you to them.

After collecting the money from Gringotts, they headed to Apothecary first to buy all their potion ingredients and then headed to buy the quills, cauldrons, parchments, ink and other stuff like candies as the kids, including Teddy made a huge fuss about it.

In the end, the Potters and their guests left with a lot of licorice wands, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasties before the things that were finally left to buy were books, robes, wands and pets. Harry was glad that they hadn't met up with Sirius or Remus yet, but unfortunately seemed to have jinxed it as when they entered Madam Malkin's, he was standing face to face with a grumpy looking Sirius.

Harry went pale, not expecting to meet Padfoot so soon and his hair started turning white before Harry could get control of his emotions. He quickly changed his hair colour though, before anyone saw him doing it

"Hullo! I'm Harry" he greeted after he got his emotions under check. Sirius, who had finally noticed him just said "Hi, I'm Sirius". Harry, deciding to lighten the mood just said "Hey! I just asked for you name and not how you are!", knowing that his godfather loved that kind of jokes.

As expected, Sirius cracked a smile and said "Really mate! My name is seriously Sirius. Sirius Black" "Harry Parker. Nice too meet you" said Harry as they shook their hands. "First year to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked when Madam Malkin started measuring them up (James had already finished buying his robes a while back, taking Teddy along with him). "Yes I am... and I take it that this is your first year too?" asked Harry.

"Yes it is. What house do you reckon you will be in? My parents want me to be in Slytherin but I don't care which one I go to. Stupid pureblood beliefs" said Sirius. Harry had a hard time to control his laughter at this. 'Same old Padfoot' he thought as he replied "Well... I don't care wherever I am placed in but... I think I will be placed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff most probably" Harry said.

"Good for you. So... we will meet on the train then I guess as I have almost finished shopping except for my wand... See you in the train Harry!" Sirius said as he rushed to his parents as his robes were finished. Harry's robes were ready a minute later and he went to join the Potters at Florean Frotescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

After finishing their ice creams, they went to Flourish and Blotts where Harry met Remus, who had just started shopping. There was another pang in his heart as he saw Remus carrying all the books, looking slightly pale. When the books were about to fall over, Harry rushed over and caught them to the counter.

"Thank you for your help. I'm Remus Lupin, first year" Remus introduced himself. "No problem Remus. I am Harry Parker, also a first year. Nice meeting you Remus. Hope we will meet soon!" Harry said before rushing inside to the store to buy his books for the year and more books on metamorphing, occlumency and other things which he was interested in.

They next went to Eeyelops Owl Emporium where Harry bought a snowy owl that looked just like Hedwig but with green eyes and few black feathers on his wing. Since he was informed it was a male owl, he named it Fred while James bought a grey barn owl and named it Cicuma and said that it was the Latin translation for owl.

He himself sounded confused on how he translated it but shrugged it off. Finally they went to Ollivander's wand shop. Harry had a minor flashback to the time when they were at the Malfoy Manor, the news on kidnapping that old man and all but quickly pushed it out to the back of his mind.

James went on first, trying out many wands before he ended up with a mahogany wand 11 inches which was good with transfiguration. When it was Harry's turn though, he was nervous. 'Will the same phoenix core wand choose him or will it be some other wand?' thought Harry as he tried many wands before Ollivander came to him bringing some queer wand.

"Will this be your wand? You seem to be a trick customer. Let's see if this wand will chose you as it is very rare and powerful. It has been unclaimed for a long while in this shop. Will it be seeing the world in your hands?" Ollivander asked as he passed on the wand to Harry.

Harry, still nervous, took the wand and felt the magic rush through him. Hesitantly, he gave the wand a flick, only to witness a beautiful scene in front of him. The whole store lighted up, clean and tidy, everything that was damaged before was fixed, and a rainbow was created out of the wand.

"Curious. Very curious indeed" Ollivander said, making Harry nervous again. 'Now what? Last time I got Voldy's brother wand for him to tell this comment. Now what?' thought Harry. "It is a very powerful and rare wand as I mentioned before Mr. Parker. There is only one wand that is made out of this wood until now. Zebrawood, very rare and powerful, 12 inches, delicate and Holy Chicken is the core..."

 ** **A/N: And that was chapter 8. Only Harry will get these queer wands... don't you think? Chicken cores and all...**** ****All comments and criticisms accepted. Hope you all liked it!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 2 August 2018****


	9. CH 9: The Days Before Hogwarts

_****"Curious. Very curious indeed" Ollivander said, making Harry nervous again. 'Now what? Last time I got Voldy's brother wand for him to tell this comment. Now what?' thought Harry. "It is a very powerful and rare wand as I mentioned before Mr. Parker. There is only one wand that is made out of this wood until now. Zebrawood, very rare and powerful, 12 inches, delicate and Holy Chicken is the core..."****_

"...and Holy Chicken is the core... a WEREWOLF CORE! That too all the four of them? That is a very powerful wand Mr. Parker, almost as powerful as the famed Elder wand if it accepts you." said Ollivander. Harry sent a confused glance towards him. Ollivander proceeded to explain more. ** **(A/N: Whoever got fooled here... Better luck next time. If not, congratulations, you are smart.)****

"When one says werewolf core...it usually means they will get either whiskers, hair, saliva, or nails. All of these from a werewolf have their own virtues however they all make for an exceptional wand. Yours however consists of all of them. And that makes you very powerful and special." Ollivander said.

"Can you please tell me more about these cores sir?" Harry asked, genuinely interested.

"Werewolf cores ally themselves with made werewolves and born werewolves very well. However they do often ally themselves with a strong owner, one who has courage, bravery, and loyalty. This wand is an extremely loyal wand and will cause many difficulties for anyone who tries to take the wand from their owner. It will often backfire on someone who has stolen or won the wand, it does not cooperate well with others.

Overall the werewolf cores all do well with divinations and outdoorsy elements." Ollivander explained happily, it was nice to know that someone was interested in wandlore. "And since you are not a werewolf, born or turned, it is a wonder that this wand has chosen you" he said.

"And what about Zebrawood sir? I've never heard about it..." Harry asked. "Ah! Zebrawood... Zebrawood wands are among the exotic kind and they are very rare. Zebrawood is reputed to choose wizards who are strong at heart. They do not work well for the weak of heart or mind.

Those who have this wand are often those who will do anything to protect those around them even at the cost of themselves. Zebrawood also has strong protective powers and will often be stronger in protective spells and defensive spells than offensive ones. Zebrawood is tan with streaks of darker brown." Ollivander said.

'Seems like me. Actually it defines me very well in one wand!' Harry thought. "And as I said before Mr. Parker... the wand was lying around here for a long while, unclaimed before it chose you. I expect great deeds from you Mr. Parker. But one mistake from this wand is dangerous Mr. Parker. It is free for you" said Ollivander as Harry bade him goodbye.

The moment Harry stepped outside, James started interrogating him. "What happened? What wand is it? Why did it take so long? Where are we headed next?" he asked rapidly. Harry sighed. "It took a long time for a wand to choose me James. I will tell the details later on. I guess your mum and dad are waiting for us to go home." he said.

When they reached home, James again questioned about the wand. "Alright James... I will answer the question. My wand is made up of... zebrawood and a holy chicken core" Harry said, remembering Ollivander's exclamation of surprise.

"Did I hear someone say a holy chicken core?" asked Charlus, looking at the duo in confusion. James also had a confused expression on his face. "Yes. My wand has a holy chicken core. Why?" asked Harry, keeping a straight face, his face going red from hiding his laughter.

"Nothing much Harry. It is never mentioned in any books about wandlore. That's why. What is special about it?" asked Dorea with genuine curiosity. Harry couldn't control his laughter anymore. He startled everyone by his loud laughter, causing Teddy to giggle along with him.

"What is so funny Harry?" asked Charlus when Harry started to calm down. "Nothing much Charlus... its just funny that you all got pranked so easily" said Harry in between his laugh. "Then what is your core?" James asked.

Harry sobered up. "Promise me that you wouldn't say anything against me for this." Harry said and everyone promised, even though they were miffed with the request. "My core is... a werewolf core. Ollivander said that they were very rare and powerful and... yeah. He also said that they mostly bonded with werewolves but I am a special case" Harry said, fearing their reactions.

"And you are afraid that we won't accept you because of that?" Dorea asked and Harry nodded. "Harry, look at me." Charlus said as Harry looked up. "We do not care about it as we know all werewolves are not bad and I can see that you are very loyal and brave for you to get this core. We will not stop loving you just because of it" he said.

"I don't care about the core. Just be my friend, however you are and I'm ok with it." said James as he hugged Harry. "Alright. I won't talk negatively again. Can I please take Teddy for shopping in the muggle world along with James? We don't have much change of clothes so..." Harry dragged.

"No problem Harry. Take this money but be back before the sun goes down. You can roam around until then." Charlus said as he handed Harry and James some money. "Thanks Dad/ Charlus" shouted Harry and James as they raced outside carrying Teddy.

After wandering around for sometime, they passed by a baby store where they had everything that was required for a baby. Event though it was not like the future, it was comfortable and the duo were excited on the shopping as much as Teddy was.

After spending an hour of trials and choosing, they finally finished shopping for Teddy, who was giggling the whole while he was in Harry's arms, feeling very ticklish when Harry and James tried out his clothes. They had also ended up buying a feeding bottle and some baby products before they came out.

"That was totally fun Har. I think we need to go for shopping in muggle stores more often" said James as they went towards a snack bar nearby. "Since we have about an hour before we return, why don't we have something before we go?" asked Harry and James agreed.

Both of them ordered a sandwich with fries each and some hot chocolate with ice cream for Teddy. After eating, they went to a nearby muggle park for a game of football, which had fascinated James a lot as to how similar it was to quidditch and headed home.

That night again, Teddy put up a huge fuss and was calmed down by Harry, reading stories to put him to sleep, knowing fully that tomorrow night will be the worst. Harry then again read a few things and stared at the pictures with longing to sleep.

The next day went by pretty well. Harry and James went for shopping muggle clothes for both Harry and James with Teddy, played some football, ate at a snack bar before going back to the manor. That night though was pretty hectic for Harry and Teddy. Even though the Potters had volunteered to stay up and help, he sent them to sleep, telling that they would be fine.

As soon as the full moon showed up, Harry sent a silent good luck for Remus, who he knew had started changing, before Teddy started crying. "Mama? Papa?" Teddy asked quietly, his eyes shining bright with tears. "They are not here Teddy. Story time?" Harry asked softly.

Teddy started crying but nodded discreetly. Harry picked Teddy up and got some choco vanilla ice cream and headed upstairs to take out the pictures of his mum and dad together before narrating their stories. By the time Harry had finished narrating their story, Teddy had fallen asleep and wouldn't let go of Harry.

Feeling thirsty and wanting to look up something in the Potter library, he carried Teddy along with him, putting a blanket over Teddy before heading to the kitchen for some water. He then went to the library to read some historical book. Halfway through the book Harry was reading, he had fallen asleep with Teddy on his lap.

The next morning, when Dorea came upto the library for some reason, she was greeted with the sight of Teddy sleeping on top of Harry who was half hanging from the couch. Smiling slightly, she conjured a camera and took a picture of the scene before taking it to her husband.

Half an hour later, when Harry had woken up, he was startled when he didn't find Teddy anywhere and began to panic. "Teddy? Teddy where are you?" he shouted as he searched for him and couldn't find him anywhere. He rushed downstairs and asked "Did any of you see Teddy?"

"I did see the two of you sleeping in the library a while ago. After that... no I didn't see him." Dorea said. "Did any of you see that invisibility cloak? I think I left it somewhere last night... I think the library" said James, dragging himself to the kitchen.

Harry's mind was starting to spin, connecting the dots. 'Teddy and I were sleeping in the library... James' cloak was in the library... Teddy was sleeping when Dorea came in but vanished when I woke up that means...' "Both are in the library. Teddy is under the cloak. Search the library!" said Harry and ran towards the library, the others following behind him.

After searching high and low, they finally found Teddy giggling under a chair in the library, his legs sticking out of the cloak. Harry immediately grabbed Teddy while James took the cloak and headed downstairs to finish breakfast. "Becoming a Marauder yourself are you?" whispered Harry to Teddy as the said person giggled and babbled.

The same routine continued everyday. Playing quidditch for sometime till lunch, going for shopping or some game stores, visiting zoos and amusement parks, museums, playing some muggle sport like football or cricket, another game that James found interesting, going home and eat dinner, do some research, sleep after talking and watching the pictures and portraits.

Time had just flown by before it was the 31st of August. By this time, Harry and Teddy were practically considered a part of the family and Harry was a little comfortable with staying with dead people and had adjusted to the timeline pretty well.

August 31st was quite hectic in every household where there were children that went to Hogwarts, especially the firsties. James and Harry were practically jumping all over the house in excitement, pranking the people in the house like they did often. It looked like they were on a sugar high (Both had ADHD that I forgot to mention).

"James Charlus Potter and Harry Jack Parker! If you don't calm down now, I will mot let you leave tomorrow! Finish packing your things now!" Charlus said, successfully calming the two of them down.

James went upto his room and packed everything that was required for school, groomed Cicuma before heading down for dinner. Harry took a while longer as he had to pack a lot more. In the end, he had a trunk and 3 duffle bags:

One that had Teddy's things like diapers and other baby needs and spare clothes for emergency purposes (Some clothes were in the trunk though. The bag was enchanted to be bottomless. The things in the bag were if Teddy needed a sudden change of clothes or if he suddenly felt hungry in middle of the class)

The bag that Hermione had gifted him that had a few books on the abilities and Occlumency along with some basic things in case of emergencies (paper, pen, quill, ink, first aid kit, some snack bars...) and that was to be the bag he used in school.

The goblin bag that contained the pranking items and the research work he had done. It also contained most of his gifts from the future like the albums and all and he couldn't risk anyone looking through it (Even though it was enchanted that no one else can open it, it is better safe than sorry right?)

The three bags and a trunk did raise some eyebrows but Harry just shrugged it off saying that it was personal, which everyone agreed to. Finally, everyone settled down for dinner, though the two were excited to go to Hogwarts (Even though one was returning to that place, he had missed it during the hunt) to make new friends and lean new things.

Meanwhile Remus was... a little afraid on what will happen if anyone found out about his other side and was afraid whether he would be accepted or have any friends.

Sirius Black... was excited to go there but was reluctant to leave his brother with his parents. He didn't want to be in Slytherin just because his parents want him to or be a death eater just like his family.

Peter Pettigrew just wanted friends and some people to depend upon, to help him and be with him always. He wanted to prove himself worthy in the world.

Severus and Lily were excited to go there together, meeting new people apart from each other, learning new things, escaping their mundane lives... something special.

And the only other thought going on in Harry's mind. There is a mission to be completed. A Mission To The Past. A Mission That Will Change The Future. He had to plan everything carefully, and not blow his cover, keep it a secret and at the same time help the others. It will be tough but it has to be done, for the future, for the ones he had left behind to do this mission.

 ** **A/N: That will be the ninth chapter of this story. This is where the real story will be starting, the turning point I believe. I hope you all are enjoying it till now. All comments and criticism are accepted. The next chapter is obviously happening in the Hogwarts express.****

 ** **To those who fell for the 'Holy Chicken core' from last chapter, I wish to tell them it was a prank for April Fool's Day (As the last chapter was originally written on 1st April on Wattpad), though it might be mentioned at times in the story. The wand is actually Zebrawood with a werewolf core (**** ** _ **Me:**_** ** **No fooling about it. I'm Sirius.**** ** _ ***Sirius pops in*:**_** ** **But I'm Sirius!.**** ** _ **Me:**_** ** **Just shut up or I will kill you the first.**** ** _ **Sirius:**_** ** ***Silently leaves*) (it is a real wood and core. Look it up if you want).****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 3 August 2018****


	10. CH 10: Hogwarts Express

It was the morning of the 1st of September. The King Cross Station looked like the usual, bustling with noises and overcrowded platforms. Nothing was new there. But if you looked more closely, you may find people vanishing through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. For those people, it was a very special day, the day they start a new year at Hogwarts.

And this is where we can find the main characters of the story. A certain Harry James Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin (or should I say Harry Jack Parker and Teddy Romulus Lupa?) were standing along with the Potter family, ready to board the train to the magical school.

James Potter was pretty excited to board the train as it was his first year and was excited to go since his letter had arrived. Harry was excited of course but his excitement was more sentimental. After all he was going there after a long time and for once, he won't be in any dangerous situations like fighting a Basilik or participating in a dangerous tournament.

He was wishing for some peaceful time here before he lands up in a mess again well... should he say in the past or future? Nevertheless, he was totally eager to see Hogwarts before it was destroyed in the battle again, his home that housed him for the past 7 years and going to house him again for another 14 years? You never know.

Sirius Black was standing at the platform, obviously excited to see Hogwarts but more eager to escape his parents. He was promising his brother that he would write to him often, at least once a week. He didn't want to be a follower of Voldy or in Slytherin as his family expected him to be though. He wanted to be different.

He wanted to set an example to the pureblood families that there was no need to join old Voldy's side if you are pursuing dark arts or are any pureblood. He wanted to prove that not all Blacks are the same. He wanted to show that he is unique and was not the same as the others in his time at Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin was excited but nervous. He was very worried about his 'furry little problem' and scared whether anyone will find out and if they do find out, its consequences. He wanted to make friends, be normal but also knew that he could never be normal with his problem. He was wary of making friends, not wanting to hurt anyone.

Peter Pettigrew was excited and scared and nervous on going to a new place and learn magic. He wanted to make friends and have fun but was scared of anyone making fun of him and teasing him as he was a slow learner.

Severus Snape was relieved that he was finally leaving and was determined to prove himself in magic at Hogwarts during the time he is there. He wanted to make friends of course but also wanted to stay with Lily, his first ever friend. He just wanted some peace finally and learn something.

Lily was outright excited and joyous. She was entering a totally new world, going to learn something new, gain new experience and so much more. She felt special, feeling overjoyed on learning something different, being unique. She felt bad that her sister couldn't come with her but... she could do something new and unique.

All six, after bidding goodbyes to their families, boarded the train, eager to start a new journey. James and Harry, who was carrying Teddy, searched for a compartment and finally settled down at the compartment that Harry guessed was his compartment the last time he went to Hogwarts. They were having a light chat when someone knocked at the door.

Harry and James stopped talking only to find a man with blue grey eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Can I keep you company here? All the other compartments are filled" he said. "Hey! Sirius right? Come on and join us. We have no problem!" Harry said as excitedly as he could and James nodded.

Sirius came in and stretched out his hand to James. "Sirius Black. 1st year" he introduced himself. "James Potter, first year." James said, shaking his hand. "Hey Harry! Nice to meet you here. And who is the cutie there?" Sirius asked. "You two know each other?" questioned James. "Yes Jamie, we met at the robes shop. And this little cutie here is my cousin and godson Teddy Lupa, 8 months old" Harry said, pointing at the sleeping Teddy.

"Looks cute and mischievous. And I am going to be the most famous prankster here!" boasted Sirius. "Na... I will be" said James. "No way! I will be the number one prankster. Want a chocolate? It is American." Harry said, offering Sirius a canary cream to Sirius, who took it immediately and ate it.

Harry and James shared a smirk, which Sirius noticed a little too late as the next second, he was turned into a canary. James and Harry laughed hard at this, causing Teddy to wake up with a small cute yawn and look up at Sirius the canary and started giggling. "Biwdy" Teddy said giggling. A minute later when Sirius transformed back, he pouted, causing the 3 to continue giggling and laughing.

"That was a prank toffee!" exclaimed Sirius as the three started to calm down. Harry nodded and Teddy suddenly sneezed lightly, causing his hair to turn from the black colour he was having to a turquoise blue. Sirius was stunned at the display. "Is he a metamorphagus?" he asked in awe.

"Yes he is and so am I" said Harry, changing his hairstyle to look like Sirius and changed it back. Before Sirius could comment though, someone knocked at the door and poked their head in. "Sorry to interrupt... but may I join you?" asked Remus.

"Surely you can. I am James Potter and these guys here are Sirius Black, Harry Parker, all firsties and Teddy Lupa, Harry's 8 month old godson. And you are?" James asked, pointing at each one of them as he introduced them. "Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you again Harry." Remus said as he sat down.

"Are you a prankster or know it all or moderate?" asked James. "I can be called a moderate I guess. But I do love reading." Remus replied. "Nice. Some chocolate?" Harry asked, offering him a chocolate bar, "Thanks" Remus said, accepting it. "What was your best prank Sirius?" James asked.

"My best prank would be the time I had stolen my mother's wand and turned her into a chicken in a party. She never knows who did that till today though" Sirius said and everyone laughed at this. "And mine will be when I changed my dad and mum's closets before Harry came. They thought that the house elves did this." James said and everyone chuckled.

Then Teddy sneezed again and sprouting two tiny wolf ears and changed his hair to a blonde just like Remus and suddenly started to cry. Harry immediately started to coo at him and took out some chocolate from the bag for him to suck while muttering "Remembering mama and dada?" Or "Just go to sleep. Mama and dada love you" constantly and put him to sleep.

"What happened? Why did he start crying? What happened to his parents?" Remus and Sirius asked rapidly. Before he could answer though, he heard some noises outside near their compartment. "Give me a moment. I will tell you guys later" Harry said as he handed over Teddy to Remus and Teddy immediately snuggled into the boy.

Remus too felt that his other part had felt something about the boy in his arms, almost like he was related to him and his wolf had immediately liked the child and the boys around him. Smiling, he thought that maybe, he could be normal around this group.

Meanwhile, Harry went outside and closed the compartment door, only to stand in between two groups, one group with Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape and Lily Evans. 'Not the time to feel emotional Harry' he thought as he turned to the other side to see Lucius Malfoy and two others he didn't recognise. Lucius and Co seemed to be teasing Severus and Co and Harry intended to stop it.

"Ladies... what is the problem here? Can't you stop fighting for a bit and please go to your own compartments? We are trying to have some peace here!" he said, looking at Lucius and Co. "And stop picking on them." he added.

"And who are you to tell us what to do brat?" Lucius asked. "Well, I am one of the students who found you and your group picking on these three and came to stop you." said Harry and shrugged. "And you, a firstie will stop us?" he asked. "Well of course I can. But before that... care to have a candy? They are good. Have it and then we will talk." Harry said.

The three snakes looked at the candy weirdly before shrugging and popping it into their mouths. "Ok. Now go back inside and-" The speech was cut of when their tongues started to grow due to the side effect of the Ton-Tongue toffee. The four first years started laughing at the sight while the snakes looked embarrassed at the spluttering. "Youh Wihll Nhoth beh lhefth alhone fhor thhish" Lucius said as the three retreated.

The four first years, still laughing, went inside the compartment, startling the trio there at the laughter. "What happened?" James asked. Once the four calmed down, they narrated the incident once again, causing everyone into fits of laughter again, waking Teddy, who woke up crying.

They immediately quietened down as Remus slowly cradled Teddy back to sleep. "I guess introductions are in order." Harry said, looking at the three people who just settled down, while taking back Teddy from Remus.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, first year" said Peter. "I'm Severus Snape and that is Lily Evans, both first years" said Snape as he pointed at themselves. "Nice. I'm Remus Lupin, that is Sirius Black, the one next to him is James Potter, the one who gave the toffee is Harry Parker and the child is Teddy Lupa" said Remus, pointing at everyone.

"Now that all the introductions are over, who is going to which house?" asked Harry. "I'll be in Gryffindor for sure." said James. "I don't know. I'll most probably be a Gryffindor even though my parents expect me to be in Slytherin. Stupid reputations" said Sirius. "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" said Remus. "I don't know" said Peter and Lily. "Slytherin mostly" said Severus. Now everyone turned to Harry.

Harry thought for sometime before saying "I think I will fit in all houses but mostly Gryffindor or Slytherin." said Harry. After talking about Hogwarts for some more time, a lady popped her head inside and asked "Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry, James and Sirius ended up buying some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, some cauldron cakes and sugar quills.

While working their way through the candy and a small game with the every flavour beans, someone asked about their wands. After everyone except Harry said about their wands, all eyes turned to Harry. "Well... my wand is Zebrawood, 12 inches, delicate with a...chicken core? Hey! I'm Serious!" said Harry at the looks everyone gave him (Except James of course)

"No. I'm Sirius! But I've never heard of a and with a chicken core" said Sirius. "I'm Lupin out of this.' said Remus as everyone who got the pun chuckled. "But seriously? Chicken cores doesn't exist. What is your core?" said Remus.

"No comments alright. My core is a... werewolf core?" said Harry, nervously looking at Remus, who didn't notice the look sent his way. "Wow mate! That one is an incredibly rare core as far as I've heard of it. Anyways... who is interested in Quidditch?" asked Sirius, diverting the topic.

And so the talks went on, the group of 7 became best friends quickly in their journey to Hogwarts. Soon the ride had come to an end, the seven were lead to the boats by Hagrid and to the castle. The mission and adventure of for Harry had begun officially.

 ** **A/N: Chapter 10 of my story. Hope you all liked the chapter! And gods... one of my quickest chapters actually. Anyways... All comments and criticism accepted. So... what happened during the school days for Snape and Lily to hate the Marauders when they were fast friends now? Find out in the upcoming chapters!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 4 August 2018****


	11. CH 11: The Sorting

So... After a long talk about various things and a lot of photo shoots later (Harry had a camera...), the 7 finally set their foot into Hogwarts after a short boat trip, for which James was a little nervous but didn't let it show.

"How do you expect we get sorted?" Lily asked out of the blue. "I heard that we had to fight a troll" said Harry, thinking of the time Fred and George tried to trick them into believing it. "Na... I believe we need to take up a quiz." said Sirius, as they walked towards the Great Hall, lead by Hagrid.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid as they reached the castle. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." a younger looking Minnie replied and asked the students to stand behind her in a line.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was big with stone walls that were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, just like he had experienced the last time he was a first year. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'More like this house point system inculcates rivalry between houses rather than a friendly competition and to unite the place' Harry thought. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Most of the people started feeling self conscious and tried to straighten their robes and dust it off. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." she said and left the chamber.

'The same old Minnie. Her speech never changes it seems. The exact one that was given to us too after all. The only fact is that she is more young and les stressed.' Harry mused when he suddenly heard some whispers, only to find the ghosts lurking around, earning scared and awed looks from the students.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know." Harry watched it all, these just bringing back up some old memories.

Severus shook him out of his stupor. Harry turned to him and asked "What did you ask?" "I never asked or say anything to you Harry. Seems like Teddy is a little upset from all the noise" Severus replied and Harry quickly looked down to find Teddy about to cry. He immediately started to coo at the baby, silently pulling out some chocolate from his robes and giving it to Teddy to suck at it.

"What is a baby doing here?" asked one of the ghosts. "Well... this baby is here because... I'm his only living relative and all our other relatives were killed? And also that he only knows me around here and is uncomfortable with anyone else." Harry said defensively.

"Chill mate! It was just a curious question." the ghost said. Most of the students started whispering about how the baby was "soo cute" and "why had the baby come to Hogwarts", which Harry bluntly ignored.

"Hey guys... I want to say something. We all are to promise that no matter what house we are in, we stay together as friends. Is that a deal?" asked James, stretching his hand out. Harry immediately held out his hand, with the others slowly joining in. "To our first year as friends" they all said.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Everyone quickly formed a line, the 7 sticking together the whole time, not wanting to be separated for now. Everyone looked around in awe the moment Professor McGonagall opened the door. To Harry, it brought back nostalgic memories of the place, before and after the war. It was just like it was before the war.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Harry heard many whispers commenting on the ceiling which was enchanted to show the sky. Someone from the back whispered, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. "That looks like the real sky though" said Lily, enchanted by the looks of the hall. All of them nodded, marvelled at the sight before them.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. 'The Sorting Hat' Harry thought fondly. 'Must ask his name this time around' he thought.

"Why is that hat here?", "Looks too old and worn out to use" many whispered. Many others stared at it intensely. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Peter whispered to Harry. "And you said that we had to fight a troll?" he asked Harry accusingly. "Hey! I just said what I had heard. It was not like I knew there was a hat and said about trolls as a joke!" Harry protested.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Andrews, Michael!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Michael went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. As the names were listed, Harry started to feel more nervous by the second.

'Will the hat reveal my secrets? Will I be discovered?' and all other thoughts were running in his mind. He was startled out of his thoughts when the professor called out "Black Sirius!" Whispers were going around, with Harry discreetly noticing Narcissa and Andromeda Black were having their eyes glued on Sirius. Harry knew he was going to be in Gryffindor but was still anticipating.

 ** _ **"Ah! you are one of a kind... A long time since one of your kind has come here" the hat said.**_**

 _"What are you talking about? Surely you have sorted many wizards and Blacks? What's special about me?" Sirius thought confused._

 ** _ **"So you don't know. Never mind I said that. Now I can see that you have a difficult path ahead of you of course. Can you please take that block out of that part of your mind please? I need to look through all you memories" the hat said.**_**

 _"Sorry hat but no can do Mr. Hat. I would rather keep it a secret." Sirius replied._

 ** _ **" Alright. You are a little smart but not enough to be in Ravenclaw... Loyal to your friends... but being a badger is not in your blood as you are very cunning and reckless and not very patient. So Hufflepuff is out."**_**

 _"Just don't put me in Slytherin please! I am not sure I will be able to handle it" Sirius thought._

 ** _ **"Wait a second please. So... ambitious and cunning, just like a Slytherin I believe. But at the same time... you are brave and reckless like a Gryffindor. Now... you wish for a family though and will do anything for your friends. So you will be in..."**_**

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted after a good 3 minutes and Sirius almost let out a joyful cry at this and quickly went to the Gryffindor table. The hall was stunned in silence before they slowly started clapping at the new arrival. The Blacks who were at school were a little shocked. Never in history had a Black gone to Gryffindor and that was broken today.

After a few more names were called out, Minnie called out "Lily Evans" who nervously went up to the hat and put it on. Without any thoughts, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lily went on to join Sirius.

Harry tuned out again and instead focused on calming Teddy down as he was getting agitated at all the looks and whispers. The next time he looked up, it was time for Remus to get sorted.

 _ ** **"Another one of your kind I see and also a werewolf... that is an interesting combination. I don't get both the kinds any more" mused the hat.****_

 _"And what do you mean by that I am a unique one? And please don't reveal that I am a werewolf to anyone!" Remus begged._

 ** _ **"You don't need to worry about that my boy. Your secrets are safe with me. Now I see that you are not that ambitious or cunning... that means Slytherin is out of question. You also seem to be loyal but insecurities and other factors strike out the possibility of Hufflepuff. And that leaves us with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor..."**_**

 _"Just put me in whatever house you see is fit for me" said Remus, wishing to be with his friends though._

 _ ** **"You do look like a bookworm and a rule follower, ready to learn anything, but you are also very reckless and brave, I can see that the way you are with the wolf. And you do have a hard path in front of you. I think you will be better in..."****_

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Remus joined Sirius at the table after a 3 minute conversation with the hat. Everyone politely clapped for him and the sorting continued, Harry getting more nervous by the minute, calming himself down to calm his godson down occasionally.

And finally his name was called out. "Parker Harry" Minerva called out and he slowly stepped up to the hat and put it on, anticipating the worst but relieved that there were no whispers this time around about "The Boy Who Lived" and all the nonsense.

 _ ** **"Hmm..." the hat said in his head. "Seems like I have already sorted you to be a lion before" said the hat in amusement. "And another one of your kind, just like those two"****_

 _"Well... You did sort me once already but my mission demands me to go through this again. What is this another kind you are talking about? And may I ask your name? I am not going to call you the sorting hat." Harry said_

 _ ** **"Well, my name is Nobody actually. No one has every asked my name before. You are actually the first one to ask for it. About the another kind... you will come to know of it later. Now may you please let the barriers down so that I can sort you?" Nobody asked.****_

 _"Of course Nobody" said Harry and let his lowered his shields._

 ** _ **"Well lets see. You are smarter than you are given credit for and could very well be sorted into Ravenclaw. But since you are not book smart or interested much in learning, Ravenclaw is out." the hat said.**_**

 _"Knew that from long back. And I guess Hufflepuff is also out?" Harry asked._

 ** _ **"Yes actually. Even though you are loyal, your Slytherin and Gryffindor qualities overpower it and therefore Hufflepuff is out." the hat said.**_**

 _"That leaves me in the position I was in when I was first sorted" thought Harry._

 ** _ **"Very cunning and ambitious with the thirst to prove yourself. You will do very well in Slytherin Harry Potter. But at the same time, you have proved time and again that you are courageous and reckless as a Gryffindor like you have proved..." said the hat.**_**

 _"Please do put me in Gryffindor as it is the only way this mission will move forward for now. And please do not tell anyone of me being a time traveller please! Especially the Headmaster! It will totally disrupt my mission." Harry said desperately._

 ** _ **"Very well Mr. Potter or should I say Parker? I will not say anything about this to anyone unless you tell me to. It is about time someone puts Albus in his place as he is going overboard these days."**_**

 _"Thank you Nobody. I'm sure you won't mind if I call you for a small chat later." Harry said._

 ** _ **"Happy to help Harry. You do have a very difficult path ahead of you. Be careful with what you do Harry. I look forward in talking with you. After all, a hat must travel around for a while. It gets boring to be able to talk with someone only once a year after all. Now you shall be in..."**_**

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, as everyone stared in shock as he was by far the only one who took this long to be sorted. Ignoring the looks given his way, he settled down in the Gryffindor table.

After all his friends were sorted, James and Peter in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin like before, not before telling them that they had a hard journey ahead and to make the right choices, Harry started to look around, judging all the changes. The Hall looked just the same as every year. He then looked at the staff.

Albus was as usual in the center of the high table with teachers on both is sides. Harry discreetly glared at Dumbledore, which no one noticed and then turned to the rest of the staff. Transfiguration was still taught by Minerva McGonagall, Herbology by Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn for Potions, Filius Flitwick for Charms, Binns the ghost for History of Magic, Charity Burbage for Muggle studies, Septima Vector for Arithmancy, Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid as the Grounds Keeper, Filch was still the Caretaker.

There were also a few teachers that Harry didn't recognise: The ones that taught Ancient Runes, Divination and DADA and a whole lot of other unknown subjects. These thoughts were cut off when Dumbledore announced the commencement of the feast.

After the feast was completed and a long chat with Sir Nicolas, Dumbledore stood up for the yearly feast. "As everyone are to their full, a couple of announcements before you go to your dorms. Firstly, the forbidden forest is well... forbidden and secondly, your DADA teacher for the year will be Mr. Varulv Kentavros Race or Professor Race. Welcome to a new year to Hogwarts student. Now off you go" said Dumbledore.

As everyone dispersed, the first years were made to follow the Perfects, who explained everything in detail and offered to help them for the first few days in going around (unlike a certain perfect) and showed them the first year boys dorm which was shared by the Marauders and Harry and Teddy.

After Harry tucked Teddy in, he went to the common room, which loomed the same, read a book for sometime there and went to join his friends in the dorm to chat before going to sleep. 'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' thought Harry as he drifted into a deep sleep.

 ** **A/N: And that was chapter 11 readers! Hope you liked**** ** **it. All comments and criticism accepted. Thank you for your support! The next chapter is about the first day at Hogwarts.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 6 August 2018 (00:00 Again!)****


	12. CH 12: Discussions and First Day

****So... this is going to be the expressions of each person about their common room before we move on.****

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were staring around in awe along with Lily, the common room was completely decorated in red and gold, with a fire place in one corner of the room and a lot of couches to rest upon. It was located at a certain height, enabling people to view a certain part of the forest and Black Lake.

To Harry, the dorm hadn't changed very much apart from the fact that only the people were different. Deciding that he was going to explore the castle with his cloak that night or from the next night onwards, he headed towards the boy's dorms with the Marauders.

Severus was a little nervous from the talks around him but didn't pay much heed to them and went to the Slytherin common room, lead by Lucius Malfoy, who was explaining in great detail about blood purity and other boring stuff that Severus thought was pretty unnecessary.

Their common room was filled with green and silver with a few snakes here and there. It spooked Severus a little to be deep in the dungeons and was already missing his friends, especially Lily, who was his first best friend and was wondering how she was doing.

Not wanting to confront the other Slytherins just then, he went into his dorm and settled down to sleep almost immediately, slightly dreaming about his the upcoming times at Hogwarts.

Lily was a little nervous but also a lot excited to be here. After all, it was a dream come true for her. She was sad though that her sister was not willing to accept her as she was and had refused to acknowledge her after discovering her special abilities.

She was currently sitting in the girls dormitory, when a fellow first year girl, whose name she didn't know; came and stood in front of her, causing her to look up. "Are you ok? Why are you crying?" She asked. "Nothing much. Missing my family. That's all. I'm Lily Evans. You are?" Lily asked.

"Oh! Everyone misses their family when they first visit come here. I miss them too. I am Marlene McKinnon. And those the other one there is Alice. Hope we all will be besties soon!" said Marlene. "I'm sure we will Marls. So... tell me about yourself Alice!" Lily said and the chat continued on until they went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm in the Gryffindor tower, it was even more lively than any other dorm. The five occupants who were there had changed and Harry had tucked in Teddy before they started their discussions.

"So...how was the first view of Hogwarts to you all?" asked Peter. "Personally, I felt that it was amazing. The view of the castle was so extraordinary that I can't use any words describe it" he said. "That's true..." everyone agreed on it, even Harry, who had seen it a lot of times but never ceased to amaze him.

"Anyways... how was life at your homes before here?" James asked, curious to know their lives as well. He surely knew Harry's but... he also wanted to know about the other's lives for a better understanding. "And Harry is going the last, and I am going before him. So it is between the three of you on who is going first." James stated clearly, causing Harry to send James a grateful look.

The other three boys had a deep discussion before deciding that Peter should go first. "Alright. I am Peter Pettigrew, pureblood and mine is a less known family... we mostly lived with the muggles so I know a lot of muggle stuff. My childhood was a little boring and the usual." he said, leaving out the fact that he was abused a little when he was young.

"Nice to know Peter. Next who?" James asked. "I'll go next. Remus John Lupin, half blood, dad was a wizard, mum was a muggle. Dad works in the ministry and introduced that werewolf act you know. Life was pretty simple and fun for me and I am obviously excited to be here." Remus said, completely ignoring the other side of him, afraid of the other's reaction to it.

Harry could understand the situation pretty well but decided not to point the condition out, lest he caused any problems between them. He just gave Remus a look that conveyed that he knew that he was hiding something but will not question it.

"Nice. I will go next. Sirius Orion Black, pureblood from the Ancient house of Black. Have loads of cousins and a little brother, Regulus. Remind me to write him a letter soon. Reputed to be in Slytherin but I broke the tradition obviously. Brought up to hate muggles and half bloods but I instead made friends with them." Sirius said, skipping out some parts again.

"Now, my turn. Nice to know you guys. James Charlus Potter, pureblood and only child. Brought up by my parents, didn't spend much time in the muggle world until Harry came in about a month ago. Life was pretty well. Didn't have much friends though. Mostly at home only. It all changed when Harry came in though" said James, the only one who had said everything about himself without hiding anything.

"What do you mean by Harry came along? Where was he until then and why did he suddenly turn up?" Sirius asked curiously. "Were you adopted or something Harry? Wait... you almost look like James, except that there are a few differences..." said Peter.

Remus just stared at Harry and Teddy, smelling something familiar about Teddy, the trace of a werewolf and some kind of bond formed between the wolf and Teddy, causing Remus to supress the feeling to whine and be protective of his cubs. Wait cubs? Why would he feel the need to protect Harry and Teddy? His wolf was doing a happy dance in his head while Remus just was confused.

"Think it is finally my turn. I'm Harry Jack Parker, half blood. Mum was a witch and dad was a muggle. Both died in a car accident when I was 1 and then... I was sent to live with my dad's friend, who was a wizard and then he died in an accident, so I was sent to my uncle's place.

My uncle was my mum's brother and a wizard and couldn't take me in after her death as he was caught up with many things. Later, when dad's friend died, he took me in and married one of the friend's cousins and had Teddy 8 months ago. We all were in America though their families were usually from England.

It was all peaceful there and we decided to visit London about two months back. Everything was going one well until the attack at the mall. I managed to escape with Teddy, who is my cousin and godson, though they died. Stayed with his grandmother for a few days but she soon passed away, leaving us in the streets.

About a month back, Teddy was kidnapped, but James' father saved him and took us in. Also, my uncle used to tell me that I was a descendant of the Potter, Peverell and Black families. So... I guess Sirius, James and I are related some way." Harry finished, his hair changing colours occasionally during the narration, and showed the necklace.

"Sorry for your loss mate! And that necklace is cool. Why don't we head to bed now and have more discussions later? Tomorrow we have classes if you remember." said Remus. "Alright Rem... Wait a second. Are you a metamorphagus Harry? Cuz I think your hair is a little bluish black right now..." said Sirius in awe.

"Oops! Must have changed during the narration. And I am a metamorphagus. Now... let us go to sleep as Remus said shall we? I don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow!" Harry said and went to bed along with the others, thinking about what would happen the next day.

The night was silent, apart from the hoots of owls and the rustling of the trees. Suddenly, two screams pierced through the silent air, making the others in the room jerk awake at the sudden noise and another cry at the sudden noise that awakened him.

The three boys in the room looked between their screaming friends and the crying child, unsure about what to do. The two screaming boys were tangling in their sheets, sweat covering their body, tossing around madly when suddenly one of them got up.

He looked around madly, gasping for his breath, finding almost all his friends awake and a child crying. "You okay Sirius? You were screaming out madly. Want to talk about it?" Peter asked. Sirius shook his head, unable to speak anything for now.

Another scream and a cry was heard in the room and one of them took control of the situation. "Remus, try to calm Teddy down. I could see that he liked you instantly in the train. Sirius and Peter, find Harry's bag and bring out a bar of chocolate and give it to Remus. I will take care of Harry." James said and grabbed a pillow and walked towards Harry and threw it at him.

Harry immediately shot up and caught it, gasping heavily and looked around. "What happened? Did I wake you guys up?" he asked in a rough voice. "Well... we were woken up by Teddy crying and your and Sirius's screams. Want to talk about it?" Remus asked.

"Not right now Rem. What time is it..." he muttered and looked at his watch. "Six already! Breakfast starts in an hour and we have to get ready guys! I call on the bathroom first" Harry said and picked Teddy up and got ready in 15 minutes and the other also got ready quickly.

Breakfast was a peaceful affair, none of them talked about the nightmares. They were just having a friendly chat with Lily after sending in a hello to Severus. McGonagall handed out the schedules for each day and they started comparing it.

"Hey! We all have the same classes and also Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Best time to catch up Sevvy I guess. Coming to the first class guys? Charms starts in 10 minutes." Lily said as she got up, causing the other Gryffindor first years to get up and followed the second year student who called herself Sally to the class.

After a small introduction to charms by Professor Flitwick, the six of them along with Teddy went to DADA, Harry silently praying that this teacher would be good. Teddy was also showing some slight excitement after watching all the charms that the Professor did to engage him.

"Good morning students! I am Varulv Kentavros Race but call me as Professor Race. I am going to teach you DADA this year and also about a few creatures. I will start it with something simple. This week, we are going to practice the Jelly Leg jinx, very useful when you are to face werewolves and centaurs. Nasty creatures they are" Race said.

Remus paled slightly but snorted, which could only be heard by the other five sitting around him. "What is funny Remus?" Severus asked. "Apart from the fact that this professor is insulting himself, nothing much" Remus said.

"Why do you say so Remus?" Lily asked. "Well... I had learnt a little bit of Greek and I read somewhere that Kentavros means centaur. So...I guess it is pretty ironic..." he trailed off whispering as the others caught on and snorted. Harry could immediately figure out that Remus was also afraid of his other side and the professor was just like that Umbitch in fifth year.

"Maybe we can use it in pranks" Sirius whispered and James agreed. The professor droned on about the uses of the jinx and criticising werewolves and centaurs constantly. Harry was bored at that time as he had already learnt it and started writing down the Professor's name on a parchment, hoping to get that can be a blackmail.

The results surprised him. The moment he finished writing the name, he was astonished to find that the letters slowly changed. Harry blinked a few times, pinched himself and when he saw that it was real, he couldn't believe it.

"Um...Sirius? Can you read what I have written?" Harry asked, a little unsure if it was real. "Well, you have written Varulv Kentavros Race. Why do you ask?" Sirius asked. Harry thought about it and took of his glasses and read it. It read the same as Sirius. He put on the glasses again and the letters changed.

'Maybe Hermione had sneaked in a translation spell on my glasses' he thought and passed on the sheet again and asked him to read with the glasses on. Sirius had to control his laughter, causing the other 4 to turn towards him.

"What is so funny now Sirius?" Peter asked. Sirius just looked at him and mouthed later and turned back to the class, just in time for the professor to teach the spell. "Repeat after me. _Locomotor Wibbly_ " Race said and everyone repeated after him.

"Good. Now try the spell on the cat and lets see who gets it today" Race said. By the end of the class, only Harry had managed to get it (He had a great advantage) while his gang almost managed it.

Since they had a free period for the rest of the day, they went to the library to finish their homework in charms on how it is helpful in day to day lives. After they settled down, Severus turned to Sirius. "What was so funny during DADA Sirius?" he drawled.

"May I the parchment and glasses Harry?" Sirius asked and received the same. "Now read what is written in the sheet" Sirius said. "Well our professor's name. What is funny in that?" Severus asked. "Na. Read it with Harry's glasses now" Sirius said and after he read it, he started chuckling along with Harry and Sirius.

"That guy is so insulting himself" they said together. "Can you please explain?" James asked. The three of them were passed on the glasses and sheet and the moment they finished reading, they were chuckling for when you read the word with the glasses, it read out _'Werewolf Centaur Race'_ , which was ironic as the man hated them.

"That man is surely insulting himself. I think your glasses have a translation spell on them Harry" Remus said as he calmed down. Soon, they finished their homework and went out to explore the castle, starting from the back lake.

 ** **A/N: That would be the 12th chapter guys! Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated from you guys. The next chapter will be from the future and some thing surprising will be revealed. The chapter after that will have the six meeting with Hagrid I guess.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 6 August 2018****


	13. CH 13: Discoveries and Decisions

**Back to the future - August 31 1998**

 **Location: The Burrow**

Hermione was having a normal day, reading a book as the others were playing Quidditch, even Percy had joined them. A week from September 1st was a reunion week for the Weasleys; they had decided that. The day they would spend remembering old memories and had a get together as a family. Everyone had assembled there a day before though.

This normalcy was broken when an owl swooped in to her and handed her a letter having the seal of Gringotts. Wondering why she had got it, she opened it and the contents had shocked her a bit and she gasped. Hearing the gasp, everyone gathered around her and asked what was wrong. She just read the letter out.

 _ **"Dear Miss Granger,**_

 _ **It has recently come to our notice that something was not right and you also have not gone through your inheritence yet. Therefore, we request you to come to our bank at 11 A.M sharp tomorrow for your appointment. This problem was also to be conveyed to Mr. Potter but since he was not available and on a mission, you have to contact him.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Griphook**_

By now everyone were staring at Hermione. she turned to Molly and asked "Can muggleborns have inheritances?" "Generally they don't. But in some cases it might happen... or unless Albus had done what I am thinking, then you might have." Molly replied.

"What are you thinking mum?" George asked while realisation was written all over the faces of Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur. "Well George, unless Albus had kidnapped 'Mione from a magical family and given her off to a muggle one, this is a rare case." Charlie said.

"Guess we will find out tomorrow" Hermione said. She was guessing that it was mostly Albus' play as her parents had told her that she had been adopted and she was found in their doorstep and she seemed a few months old when they had found her.

 _Time skip to the next day_

Hermione walked into Gringotts quickly, anticipating the meeting she was about to have. "I'm glad you have come Mrs. Granger. Now I think we have to do your test before we can proceed with the meeting." Griphook said and lead her to the chambers.

Griphook conjured a parchment and a small dagger. "Please let 7 drops of your blood fall on this parchment. It will show you your inheritance, abilities and any blocks or potions you may have" Griphook explained.

Hermione nodded and did the same. "Griphook, please call me Hermione" she said as the letters started appearing. "Go on and read it Hermione" Griphook said as he handed over the parchment.

 **Fake birth certificate:**

 ** _Name:_** _Hermione Jean Granger_

 ** _Father:_** _Albert Granger_

 ** _Mother:_** _Jean Granger_

 **Real birth certificate:**

 ** _Name:_** _Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter_

 ** _Father:_** _James Charlus Potter (deceased)_

 ** _Mother:_** _Severus Tobias Snape-Potter (deceased)_

 ** _Godfathers:_** _Regulus Arcturus Black (missing), Peter Pettigrew (deceased)_

 ** _Godmother:_** _Lily Marie Black (nee Evans) (deceased)_

 ** _Date of birth:_** _19th September 1979_

 _ **Inheritances:**_

 _House Potter and other Potter vaults and properties_

 _House Prince and other vaults and properties (inclusive of a little house of Black)_

 _House Snape and the Snape vault and properties_

 _House Peverell and other Peverell vaults and properties._

 _ **Abilities and blocks:**_

 _Metamorphagus_ _ **(blocked 100%)**_

 _Wandless and wordless magic_ _ **(Blocked 95%)**_

 _Magical core_ _ **(Blocked 50%)**_

 ** _Creature:_** _Half water phoenix_ ** _(Sub)_**

 ** _Mate:_** _Ronald Sirius Black_ ** _(Dom, half griffin)_**

 ** _Potions and charms:_**

 _Loyalty charms_ _ **(Keyed to Dumbledore)**_

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Hate potions and charms_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins)_**

 _Obliviates_ _ **(from childhood till the age of 17)**_

 _Strong glamours_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore)_**

At this point, Hermione was in complete shock, not aware of the tears running down her face. All that was running through her mind was that her whole life had been a lie and she had hated her mom/papa, whoever for her whole life till death. She was full out sobbing now.

Calming herself, she turned to Griphook and asked "Can these blocks be removed?" "Of course Hermi... sorry Harmony. Follow me" Griphook said and lead her to another room decorated with runes.

"Just sit in the middle of the circle and drink these to potions. It might be a little painful but it will soon pass" Griphook said and handed Harmony two vials. Bracing herself, she quickly emptied the two vials down his throat. It was peaceful for one minute and then the pain started. She withered on the floor due to the immense pain for an agonizing five minutes before there was a blast of magic and the pain stopped.

When she stood up again, she could feel very drastic changes in her. She could now feel her magic more and also felt different and complete than before and her appearance had also changed a bit. The once bushy brown haired teen now had warm hazel eyes with a messy and short raven black hair and also had a slightly pale skin and was now 6'1.

"Woah" was all she could say before doubts plagued her mind. "Griphook, may I ask a few questions if you don't mind?" she asked. "No problem Harmony, I knew you would have some doubts. After clarifying those, I will give you your fathers' and godfather's letters." he said.

"I thought that James and Lily were married. Then how can I be the biological daughter of the two of them? Did James cheat on Lily or..." Harmony trailed off. "Your dad never cheated on either of them Harmony. I better get their inheritance papers and show it to you yourself." Griphook said and conjured the papers and letters.

Harmony read through the inheritances of Lily, Severus, James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Regulus and was pissed off thoroughly in the end. "So... Severus and James are mates, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are mates, Regulus and Lily are mates, Peter and Sally were mates?" Harmony asked.

"You are right there. The water phoenix in Severus chose its mate in James, the werewolf in Remus chose Sirius and Tonks, and Regulus' Veela chose Lily. But maybe due to strong obliviates, they had forgotten about these relations and caused James to marry Lily using love potions and got Harry if I guessed it right."

"That means... Ronald is not a Weasley but a Black? Did he know of this? And why does it say that Regulus is alive? Wasn't he attacked and killed?" Harmony asked. "He did discover this not too long ago Harmony. I guess he didn't tell you then?" Griphook said and handed over Harmony her mate's inheritance papers. She was on the verge of breaking down right now.

"Can you make a copy of all these inheritance papers Griphook? I would like everyone close to me know" Harmony said in a steely cold voice that would make anyone shiver. "Of course Harmony. It shall be done. About Mr. Black... I think he was either in search of his son or in hiding" Griphook said and quickly copied the sheets.

"Thank you Griphook. I will go for now but I may be back soon." she said and left Gringotts and apparated to the Burrow. She walked into the living room and looked at the expectant faces of all the Weasleys along with Neville, Luna and Andromeda and Minerva.

"Before anyone asks me about my inheritance, I would like you to ask Ronald about his inheritance results" Harmony said calmly with a undertone threat to Ron, causing him to gulp. "Found it out didn't you" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Found out what Ron? What are you hiding from us?" Arthur asked. "Dad... I'm sorry but... I'm not a Weasley?" Ron said in a quiet voice. There was pin drop silence in the room. "What do you mean Ron" Percy asked.

"Whatever I said Percy. I guess you did bring my sheet along with yours... mind reading it out?" Ron asked. "Helps more while explaining." he said to the others. "Sure Ron. I will." Harmony agreed and started reading his inheritance.

 **Fake birth certificate:**

 ** _Name:_** _Ronald Billius Weasley_

 ** _Father:_** _Arthur Weasley_

 ** _Mother:_** _Molly Weasley_

 **Real birth certificate:**

 ** _Name:_** _Ronald Sirius Black_

 ** _Father:_** _Regulus Arcturus Black (Missing)_

 ** _Mother:_** _Lily Marie Potter (Deceased)_

 ** _Godfathers:_** _Severus Tobias Snape-Potter (Deceased), James Potter (Deceased)_

 ** _Godmother:_** _Andromeda Tonks (Alive)_

 ** _Date of birth:_** _9th December 1979_

 _ **Inheritances:**_

 _House Black and other Black vaults and properties_

 _ **Abilities and blocks:**_

 _Metamorphagus_ _ **(blocked 100%)**_

 _Wandless and wordless magic_ _ **(Blocked 95%)**_

 _Magical core_ _ **(Blocked 50%)**_

 ** _Creature:_** _Half griffin_ ** _(Dom)_**

 ** _Mate:_** _Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter_ ** _(Sub, half water phoenix)_**

 ** _Potions and charms:_**

 _Loyalty charms_ _ **(Keyed to Dumbledore)**_

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Hate potions and charms_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins)_**

 _Obliviates (from childhood till the age of 17)_

 _Strong glamours_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore)_**

The entire crowd in the room were shocked at the revelation. "So...you are my missing godson?" Andromeda asked in tears and Ron nodded. "Ron... remember that even though you are a Black, you are also a Weasley son" Arthur said and the other Weasleys nodded.

"Take of that glamour now will you?" said Andromeda, going towards her godson to hug him. He nodded and took of the glamour. The new Ron had black hair with red streaks, blue grey eyes and was a little lean. "Do not change back Ron. Your mate will like you this way" Harmony said mischievously, as Ron didn't know that she was Harmony yet.

"Now it is your turn Hermione" said Bill. "Sorry Bill, it is Harmony. I'm Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter. Please to meet you!" she said. "My inheritance is more like Ron except that my godfathers were Peter and Regulus and godmother was Lily. Though I still hate Peter" she muttered in the end.

"Does this mean... the three of you are god and half siblings? How is that possible though?" Molly asked. "Yes... I remember that James and Severus used to hang out together often, same with Lily and Regulus, but at times, they behaved like enemies and Lily and James went out together. It was a little confusing." Minerva said.

"And that would be because James and Severus were mates and Lily and Regulus too. Due to strong obliviates and love potions, Lily and James went out. In this process, James and Lily had to legal marriages and a child with each one if my assumptions are right." Harmony said.

"I guess that would do. Albus has done a lot to break apart families. And I think the two of you want to join Harry even though you know the consequences?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrow as the two nodded. "Are you guys ok with us going?" they asked their family. "As long as you are in contact with us" they replied, wanting justice very much.

"Then I guess we should get packing Ron" Hermione said as the two of them rushed upstairs and quickly packed up their thong in a bottomless bag before heading downstairs and put their bags down. "One last thing before we leave...we need to go to Diagon Ally for some shopping and back to Gringotts." Ron informed.

The people present nodded, knowing that their other questions would be answered too. "Don't worry though. We will answer you questions soon" Hermione said and the two apparated to Diagon Ally.

They quickly shopped for Muggle clothes, some candies and pranking items before going to Gringotts again. "I was very much expecting the two of you to come soon" Griphook said. "Hello to you to Griphook. We are going to join Harry in his mission if you hadn't guessed already and we would need some help" Ron said.

"Of course Ronald. I will give you the same as I given to Harry. I give both of you a bag that cannot be opened by anyone except you so that these secrets are safe. It will have a endless bottom and cushioning charms so that vials, if any will not break if you put it in. It will also have compartments so that you can separate and keep your things in order." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook. About the lordship though... I request you to hand over the Black to Andromeda Tonks, Peverell to the Weasleys, Potter to Luna Lovegood and Snape to Neville Longbottom please." Harmony said.

"They will be carried out accordingly Harmony. I also give you your lordship rings though so that you have a connection to them along with a locket that can act as a pensive so that you can store your memories. Also I retrieved the lockets that your parents had for you. It has the moving pictures of your parents." Griphook said and handed it over to them.

Ron and Harmony strung the rings to their respective lockets and wore them all, watching in awe as they merged together as one. "Can we get a letter from you that can notify your past self about the circumstances and some tips for disguises?" Ron asked.

Griphook nodded and conjured two letters that were similar to the ones given to Harry and said "This will help you identity wise. As for disguise tips... don't differ much from your original name or appearances. Slight changes will do. Harry might be having a book containing disguises through Goblin magic. Wish you good luck." Griphook said and the duo left after muttering a thank you.

Apparating back to the burrow, Harmony said "We have got a gift for all of you before you give us any. These are mirrors that can keep you in contact with whoever you want, regardless of the place and time period." she said and handed it over to everyone.

"Now that the communication problem is solved, I guess we need to talk about the Regulus Black situation in hand. If he hadn't died... then where is he? And why has he not been found yet?" Minerva asked as 'Mony and Ron took off their glamour.

Before anyone could answer to it though, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Harmony said and opened the door. Everyone waited for her to return but when they didn't get any sign of her, they slowly edged towards the door, only to find...

 **A/N: That was chapter 13 guys! Hope you all liked it! So...how do you feel about the plot twist? All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. Now... who is this mysterious person? How are the duo going to get into Hogwarts? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasi10 signing out**

 **Published on 7 August 2018**


	14. CH 14: The Duo to the Past

****Still in the future - September 1st 1998****

 ** **Location: The Burrow****

 ** _ **Before anyone could answer to it though, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Harmony said and opened the door. Everyone waited for her to return but when they didn't get any sign of her, they slowly edged towards the door, only to find...**_**

"Regulus..." breathed out Andromeda as everyone stared at the man in shock. The man standing by the doorway was a lot like Sirius, but was more lean and seemed to be worn out a lot. "Hi there Andy! Long time uh?" Regulus asked awkwardly.

"You are my dad? The real one?" Ron asked quietly, not wanting to be let down if he was not the one. That was when Reggie turned to Ron and stared at him and Harmony. "Ronald... Harmony..." Regulus breathed out "You have grown up a lot since I had seen you" he said, voice cracking a little as he went forward to hug them.

The others were standing aside silently, not wanting to break the reunion. "I hate to disturb this reunion but... can we sit inside and catch up with everything?" Molly asked. "Thank you... Molly Weasley I guess?" Regulus said.

After everyone had settled down, the rapid fire round started. "Where were you all this while?" "What were you doing?" "What happened to you?" "Why did you hide dad?" were some of the obvious questions asked. Not being able to answer any one of them Regulus shouted. "Just be quite and ask one by one please?" he asked.

"Ok then. I will go first Reggie. Where were you and what happened?" Andromeda asked. Regulus sat silent for sometime before answering. "As you guys know after Ronald's birth, he was kidnapped... at the same time... I had found information about Voldie's horcrux" he started.

"The locket. You went to collect the locket of Slytherin but Kreature told that you died due to inferies?" Harmony asked, confused. "You know about the horcruxes?" he asked stunned and both Ron and Hermione nodded. "I need to catch up with the world then" he muttered.

"Anyways, I didn't die then... Kreature saved me and I ordered him to announce that I was dead so that I could search for my missing son, who went missing the day before Lily married James" he said, spitting out Albus' name.

"We know he is a betrayer way worse than Voldemort. Not that I agree that he is good either" said Arthur. "After that, I searched for my son and goddaughter everywhere as she also went missing around the same time and even though I got tracks of them... I never found them due to glamour I believe. Caught their tracks here clearly though and found out I was right with my guess" he finished his tale.

"How much have you caught up with the world dad?" Ron asked. "Apart from the fact that Harry is the boy who lived and my mate died... just a few whiffs"' Regulus said. "Which means a lot. Then from the beginning. I was Hermione Granger until I got my inheritance, I was placed with muggles even though I had magical blood" Harmony said.

"And I was Ronald Weasley until I got my inheritance dad." Ron said from his place near his dad. "Thank you for taking care of him. Where are Harry, Remus, Sirius..." Regulus started but immediately stopped at the looks given by the others.

Ron and Harmony explained everything in detail, from start to end with occasional prompts from the others. "...And we have decided to help Harry on the mission" Harmony finished her long explanation. Regulus was nearly reduced to tear at hearing that almost all of his friends had died.

"Go and help your friends Harmony and Ron. I won't stop you from doing this, as much as it saddens me leaving you so soon." Regulus said softly. "Thank you dad, We were not planning to leave until midnight and we have already packed so... Who is up for a game of quidditch before dinner?" Ron asked, breaking the tension.

So everyone went to play a game of quidditch and ate dinner before it was an hour before the duo had to leave. Regulus came up first. "I hand over to you the original Marauders' album. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were the main while Lily, Severus, Sally and I were also a part of it." he explained and handed over 4 albums.

"One album for each of you. I have the original one with me though. Good luck with the mission! And please put Dumbledore in Azkaban for all he has done. He most probably deserves the kiss though" Regulus said and hugged the two of them. "Count on it dad" both of them said.

"Good. Because we all expect it from you" Molly said as she conjured two of her jumpers with the letters H and R on it. "Your Christmas jumpers dears. They will fit you however big you are and adjust according to the climate. We will miss you" Molly said and hugged them.

"Now it is my turn. I guess you remember the gift I gave to Harry?" Arthur asked and the two nodded. "Yours will be a similar watch that will behave the same way. If you touch your watches to Harry's it will automatically update itself with the future. Good luck kids" Arthur said.

"Mine is the same as the one I gave to Harry, I give you this pouch that has unlimited muggle and wizarding money. It will never exhaust itself and I wish you good luck. This gift is from Fleur and I" Bill said and stepped back.

Charlie came up next and said "I give you these dragon hide boots, gloves and a dragon teeth charm that is indestructible. It has been charmed to adjust with your body too. They have not been obtained by killing dragons though. All willingly given. Have a safe trip!" he said and stepped back to let Percy front.

"I give you both snow globes that is a calendar that will also depicts the lunar cycle and will remind you any events that will happen that day, even the special events that are to happen that day from the future if you want it to. It can also be used to store any memories and charmed to be indestructible. Good luck" Percy said and gave him a hug and stepped back.

Neville stepped up next. "And I give both of you a pocket mirror that will not only show your reflection but also the image of the members of the DA or any loved person of yours, though it will only show others their own reflection if they look into it. Will miss you mates" said Neville, gave him a hug and gave way for Luna.

"Guys, I give you this wrist band which will allow you to check whether a person is telling the truth or a lie. It turns hot if it is a lie, cold if it is a half truth and will remain neutral if they are telling the truth. It also warms up slightly if it detects any harmful or pranking charms. Miss you friends" said Luna and gave them a hug.

George came up next with a backpack in his hand. "Here you go. This bag is a bottomless one and will give you any joke product made by us. It has an endless supply of the products that are made and will be made in the future. It will also only carry any joke products you put in mind you Harmony.

Any books will be thrown out and it can be shrunk into a small pouch too if you are travelling. Stay safe mates. And prank the Marauders with Harry in the name of the two of us" George said and hugged them.

Next up was Andromeda. "I give the four of you a dagger that can be summoned by the flick of your wrist and hidden in the form of a tattoo if you say the password you set. I want justice delivered to everyone." she said and hugged them before going upstairs while the duo turned it to its tattoo form, which was a symbol of the Hallows on their wrist.

"I give you a key chain that has the picture of our family that we took today. If you say the right password to open it. For setting the password, all you need to do is to tap your wand on it and say the password. It will register your magic and then on all you have to do is to touch it and say the password. God luck" Ginny said and left.

Now, the only ones left were Minerva and the duo, the others having left so that they don't have a break down. "I will give you your time turner now. There is about 25 minutes to midnight. As I said to Harry, I would rather have that bastard in prison than dying a hero's death. Harry has a plan so follow him." she said.

"Got it Minerva. We will plan our cover stories when we reach there. Thank you for all the help!" Harmony said and hugged the headmistress, who gave them 4 small rings. "This contains my memories and also allows the four of you to converse telepathically if you want. Now go to Diagon Ally and then use the time turner. Stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night." she advised.

"Thank you Minnie, for everything. We will contact you soon!" Ron said and the two apparated to Diagon Ally and quickly turned into their glamour forms, Ron changed his hair colour though and waited for the clock to strike 12. The moment it struck 12, Hermione turned the time turner the required amount of times and left.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed the moment they landed, causing a few of them to stare at the duo, who headed towards Leaky Cauldron for a much needed rest. The next morning, they woke up at 6:30, got ready and had breakfast before heading to Gringotts at about 7 in the morning.

"We would like to meet Griphook" Ron said. "And why would you want to meet me Mr.?" asked Griphook. "It would we better if we explained it to you in private to you sir." Harmony said as she handed over the letters given by the future Griphook.

"Very well then. Follow me." he said and the duo followed him inside. "So... you are the friends of Mr. Parker or as you know him Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked. "Actually... it is more complicated... you see..." Harmony started but couldn't continue but showed their inheritance papers instead.

"I do understand the situation Mrs. Snape-Potter and Mr. Black. I believe you need disguises and a cover story. I will owl Dumbledore on you joining today. Call me Griphook. The goblins are on your side." Griphook said.

"Thank you Griphook. And please do call us Ron and Harmony. Our disguises should be more like how we originally look so... I would have a dark brown hair with red stripes on it with Harry's eyes while Harmony can maybe have... Harry's hair with her hazel brown eyes?" Ron asked and Harmony agreed.

"Both of our skin tones must match Harry's though. Is it ok?" Harmony asked. "More than enough to change your appearance so that you won't be recognised. It will last for only a year though. So you may have to replace the glamour and aging charm on you before your year ends." he said.

The duo nodded and their appearances changed. "What is Harry's backstory? And I think we may need a vault and fake papers..." Ron said. Griphook explained them about Harry's backstory and asked them the crucial question. "What will be your and your parent's names?"

"My mum is Lilian Parker (nee Granger) and dad is James Parker. My name is Harmony Hermione Parker." Harmony said. "And my dad is Reggie Thompson and mum is Marie Thompson (nee Lupa) and I am Ronald Arthur Thompson. This way, the four of us can be related. The two of us are also halfbloods." Ron said.

"Nice covers. I believe that you are going to say some circumstances caused this and you were separated from your family but found out about your half brother and came here in search of him?" Griphook asked and Ron replied "Spot on."

"Good then. Good luck to you. I have sent the letter to Dumbledore and will expect the reply to come soon. Stay here till then." Griphook said and they agreed. Half an hour later, they received the letter stating that they will be joining Hogwarts today and be sorted in the night.

"I will leave you to your own devices then. It will be nice to meet you again." Griphook said as they left Hogwarts. They shopped for their quills, books, cauldrons and other necessary items (including candies) before all they had left was their wands and pets.

Firstly, they visited Eeyelops Owl Emporium where Hermione bought a black and brown barn owl and named it Athena while Ron bought a screech owl and named it Forge. They went to Ollivanders' and surprised him again when they got rare wands.

Harmony: Purpleheart, 10 inches, rigid with Thestral tail hair core

Ron: African Ebony, 11 inches, sturdy with billywig stinger core

Ollivander kept on speaking about how rare these wands were, their properties, uses and nature for a long time until the two of them excused themselves to have lunch. They then roamed around Flourish and Botts for some more time to find books regarding their abilities and it was almost 5 when Minnie had come to pick them up.

'Hogwarts, here we come. Your doom is near Albus. Better be careful or you will regret it. Harry is going to be surprised!' they though as Minnie flooed them to Hogwarts.

 ** **A/N: Chapter 14 for you guys! Reggie is still alive! Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. The next chapter is most probably about the Hagrid meeting and Harry's reaction to his friends coming. And I did not make up the wood or cores again.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 8 August 2018****


	15. CH 15: The Reunion of the Trio

**_**"That man is surely insulting himself. I think your glasses have a translation spell on them Harry" Remus said as he calmed down. Soon, they finished their homework and went out to explore the castle, starting from the back lake.**_**

The six of them were walking down, they spotted Hagrid who was working in a pumpkin patch and just leaving. "Excuse me sir? You were the one who took us through the lake right?" James asked eagerly.

"Yes boy I am. Who might ya be? I am Hagrid, the groundskeeper" Hagrid said. "Oh! We were planning on exploring the grounds as we had the rest of the day free Hagrid. I am Harry and those are James, Lily, Sirius, Severus and Remus, all of us are first years!" Harry said, excited to be friends with the giant again.

 ** **A/N: A small note. I couldn't write the Hagrid style so I am writing it normally. As much as I tried... I couldn't do it so... sorry! :(****

"Ah! Nice to meet ya all. Want a cup of tea at my place?" Hagrid asked and waited for them to join him at his hut. With everyone settled down with a rock biscuit and some tea, conversations started. "How long have you been here sir?" asked Severus.

"I've been here since the forties Severus but I was expelled at that time and was given the duty of a housekeeper. I love it here though. I thank Dumbledore for giving allowing me to be here even after those rumours" Hagrid said.

"Did you really have a giant spider as your pet Hagrid?" Harry asked, not realising that no one had mentioned it. Sirius narrowed his eyes while the others brushed it off as something he had overheard before.

"Well... I better not talk about my times in Hogwarts Harry. Who is that cutie in your arms?" Hagrid asked, trying to change the topic. "This cutie here is Teddy. A cute guy that he is... never go near him during full moons without me around. Else... you are dead." Harry said mysteriously.

"Why is that Harry?" Sirius asked. "Don't remind me about the last full moon mate. He almost killed me when Harry told me to sit with him for sometime." James said, catching on what Harry was trying to do. "Why is that Harry?" Lily asked as this act had increased their curiosity though Remus had a suspicion.

"Why of course he is a werewolf." Harry said as the others gasped, each one had a funny expression which bordered between shock, disbelief and surprise. Though he did notice that Sirius was having a fake reaction and wondered about it.

Harry and James burst out laughing as Harry took a photo of their expressions. "What is funny about it dude! Your godson is a werewolf!" Sirius exclaimed. "Does he turn then?" asked Remus, scared that another boy had been bitten at such a young age.

"Of course not! He is a werewolf...I agree but did he turn when you were babysitting him James?" Harry asked to the still laughing James. "He did not turn guys. He killed me with his tantrum though. Very grumpy that guy is." James said.

The others sighed in relief. "His father was a werewolf and mother a metamorphagus. He still got the werewolf genes, which is why he is moody and grumpy during full moons. Only his grandmother and I could calm him down" Harry said.

"Looks like it is time for you go to the great hall. Hope to see you all again!" Hagrid said as he looked at the setting sun. "Wouldn't want to miss the two new students now... do you?" Hagrid asked, making them confused as they rushed to the great hall.

Almost the whole hall was filled by the time they reached there, just in time to as Dumbledore had stood up to make his speech. "I know that this is sudden... but these two students had gotten their letters late and had arrived only today. They are also first years and please make them welcome here!" he said as he turned to Minerva.

"Alright then. Parker, Harmony" she announced and a girl who looked a lot like Harry went towards the stool and sat down. James turned to Harry and asked "Is she your sister by any chance? she looks just like you. The other boy to... the three of you look related by some way." he said.

"I don't know James. Better ask them if they are in our house." Harry said as Nobody shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the boy and he sat down next to Harry. Only then did Harry realise that Harmony had been sorted into their house and was sitting next to Lily.

 ** _ **Skipping to the time of sorting**_**

Harmony and Ron were nervous being in the past where they had to meet a lot of the dead but steeled their nerves as they stood in the great hall. When Harmony was called to the hat, she braced herself and put the hat on her head.

 _ ** **"Hmm..." the hat said in his head. "Seems like I have already sorted you to be a lion before" said the hat in amusement. "Just like the other one who came with his godson."****_

 _"Well... You did sort me once already but my mission demands me to go through this again. And I am joining him on this mission. May I ask your name? I am not going to call you the sorting hat." Harmony said._

 _ ** **"Well, my name is Nobody actually. Now may you please let the barriers down so that I can sort you?" Nobody asked.****_

 _"Of course Nobody" said Harmony and let his lowered his shields._

 ** _ **"Well lets see. You have a lot of cunning qualities and ambition but that is more inclined to books so... Slytherin is out. And even though you are loyal... your curiosity and bravery overpowers it so Hufflepuff is out" the Nobody said.**_**

 _"Knew that from long back. So it is either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor like last time?" she asked._

 ** _ **"Have a lot of knowledge and the thirst of knowledge is great. But at the same time, you have proved time and again that you are courageous and reckless as a Gryffindor like you have proved..." said Nobody.**_**

 _"Please sort me into Gryffindor! As much as I will like being in Ravenclaw... I need to be with Harry for this. Please!" Harmony said. "And nobody should know about his thing, especially Albus."_

 _ ** **"Very well Mrs. Snape-Potter/ Granger or should I say Parker? I will not say anything about this to anyone unless you tell me to. It is about time someone puts Albus in his place as he is going overboard these days, just as I said to your friend. You do have a tragic past, thanks to that old coot."****_

 _"Thank you Nobody. I know I've had a tragic past but I can fix it now!" Harmony replied._

 ** _ **"Happy to help Harmony. You do have a very difficult path ahead of you. Be careful with what you do. I look forward in talking with you and your friends. Now you shall be in..."**_**

"GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the hat and Harmony went to join the Gryffindor table and sat beside Lily. She sent a thumbs up sign at Ron, whose name was called out just then. Ron went towards the hat and put it on.

 _ ** **"Hmm..." the hat said in his head. "Are you the last of the time travelling group? Or are more coming?" the hat asked in a slightly weary tone.****_

 _"Well... As far as I know... I am the last one and I don't know about any one else joining. And may I ask your name? I am not going to call you the sorting hat." Ron said._

 _ ** **"Well, my name is Nobody, Now may you please let the barriers down so that I can sort you? Your secrets are safe with me." Nobody said.****_

 _"Of course Nobody" said Ron and let his lowered his shields._

 ** _ **"Well lets see. You are smarter than you are given credit for and could very well be sorted into Ravenclaw. But since you are not book smart or interested much in learning, Ravenclaw is out." the Nobody said.**_**

 _"Knew that from long back. And I guess Slytherin and Hufflepuff are also out?" Ron asked._

 ** _ **"Yes actually. You are loyal but ambitious so the two houses cancel each other out" the Nobody said.**_**

 _"That means I am in Gryffindor right?" thought Ron._

 ** _ **"Yes you are Ronald, you have proved time and again that you are courageous and reckless as a Gryffindor..." said Nobody.**_**

 _"Wish me luck Nobody and tell no one about this thing to that old coot as he has meddled enough with my life for a lifetime" Ron said._

 ** _ **"Very well Mr. Black/Weasley or should I say Thompson? I will not say anything about this to nobody unless you tell me to. It is about time someone puts Albus in his place as he is going overboard these days. And I also ask you to not hesitate if you want to talk to me."**_**

 _"Thank you Nobody. I'm sure I will call you for a small chat later." Ron said._

 ** _ **"Happy to help Ronald. You do have a very difficult path ahead of you. Be careful with what you do. Now you shall be in..."**_**

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat and Ron went to sit beside Harry, happy that all of them are in the same house.

"Hello! I am Ronald Thompson. You are?" Ron asked, giving out his hand. Harry took it firmly and replied "Harry Parker. And I guess you are Harmony Parker?" he asked Harmony. "Yes I am. Your names are?" "I am Sirius Black, that is James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and that is Harry Parker." Sirius introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. Well... let us eat while we talk more shall we? I am hungry and this food in front of me is not helping." Ron said and loaded his plate as usual. While everyone were eating, Remus asked the intended question. "Are the three of you related?"

The six of them exchanged looks, two of the them had knowing looks while the others were confused. "Well Harry doesn't know this but... Harry and his godson are related to us and we are Harry's half siblings. We will explain later though. Shall we go to the rooms now?" Harmony asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Harry asked as he finished feeding Teddy and led the two to their dorms while the others said they would be right behind them. Before separating to their dorms though, Harmony slipped in a paper to Harry and left, winking at him.

Harry was just shocked at the two new people, who seemed to act a lot like Ron and Hermione and opened the piece of paper, totally oblivious to a figure standing behind him.

 _Meet us at come and go at 12 alone. Secrets are always there. More information gathered. We shall never part. Always together. Don't forget Edward. And I solemnly swear I'm upto no good._

 _Golden Trio HRH._

Harry was totally confused and stared at the paper until someone slapped him on his back. "Already got a crush mate? What is on that paper?" Remus asked. "Nothing mate. Just thought I was going crazy. She just told me to meet her tomorrow about how we are related. Lets go to sleep." Harry said and the Marauders bid goodnight to Lily and settled down to sleep.

At the stroke of midnight, if anyone were awake, they would've noticed three figures going to the empty 7th floor corridor to a wall opposite a tapestry. One of the boys walked in front of the room thrice and a door appeared. When the door opened, it resembled the background of the Burrow.

"Ok... why did you want me to come here Ron and Harmony?" one of them asked. "We got more proofs for your mission Harry Potter. I don't think you forgot us so soon?" Ron asked. "After all escaping Gringotts on a dragon is special you know" they said, shocking Harry out of his wits.

"Ron and 'Mione! What are you doing here all of a sudden?" he asked. "I'm Harmony now Harry and I am not a Granger and Ron is not a Weasley. As we said before... we have got more proofs for the mission and we can also contact the future. We also have the inheritance papers." Ron said.

"Ok. Anything you found before we go on to read the papers?" Harry asked. "And what is this I'm not a Granger or Weasley thing?" he asked, confused. "Main things are... Regulus Black is alive and is Ron's biological father while your mum was his mum. Before you interrupt, your dad is my dad and Snape is also my dad" Harmony said.

"Albus' doing again?" Harry asked a little angry. "Spot on Harry. Lily and Regulus were mates and had me. James and Severus were mates and had her. Both were forced into potions and had you. Each one had left letters and Griphook said that he forgot to give those to you and handed it over to us, along with their inheritances." Ron said.

"Albus is seriously getting on my nerves right now. I wish that he would get the kiss for all he has done. Framing Peter, separating mates, kidnapping children, blocking powers, using tons of potions... what else had he done t our lives in the name of the "greater good"?" Harry asked.

"We might know that when we read the letters Harry. And did you just say 'Framing Peter and using tons of potions' Harry?" Harmony asked. "Yes I did. Got a letter from Peter, Severus and accidentally read Regulus' letter to Siri to figure it out." Harry said.

"Great. Let us discuss the letters and inheritances tomorrow at the same time if you are ok with it Harry? And I totally forgot! Minnie gave us a few rings that will help us talk telepathically. I will inform the time using it." Ron said and gave the ring to Harry.

"Andy also gave these knives that will turn into a tattoo when you say the password. And this is a mirror enchanted to contact the future " Harmony said as she gave him the dagger. and the mirror.

"Thanks Harmony and Ron. And...you forgot to tell me your new names mates or should I say siblings?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised. "I am Ronald Sirius Black and she is Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter." Ron said.

"So.… I am still calling her 'Mione. And welcome to the family" Harry said and hugged the two. "Alright. Any discussions tomorrow guys as we need to sleep now. Cuz I guess a certain person doesn't want to miss her classes on Friday?" Harry asked and the three of them laughed, not noticing a retreating figure.

The three of them quickly rushed to their dorms and went to bed, happy to be together again. As he went to bed, Harry realised that he never asked them to remove their glamours. 'Never mind, I will ask them tomorrow" thought Harry as he went to sleep.

 _Unknown person P.O.V_

'So... we have time travellers in the school to change the past now do we... lets face them tomorrow... and maybe expose them and their plans' the person thought as he went to sleep.

 ** **A/N: That will be chapter 15 for you guys. Hope you all liked it! Who is this mysterious person? What are the trio going to do about him If he gets caught? Anyone wants to know the inheritances of the 6 people who were tortured by Dumbledore?****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 9 August 2018****


	16. CH 16: Exposed

_**'So... we have time travellers in the school to change the past now do we... lets face them tomorrow... and maybe expose them and their plans' the person thought as he went to sleep.**_

 **A/N: Those were not his exact thoughts but... you fill find out.**

They day had flown very quickly. Ron and Harmony were immediately included into the group after they had told them another sob story about how someone had used spells on their parents and how they were killed and all that convinced everyone except one person.

They had Transfiguration, Astronomy (theory) and Potions that day and the trio were bored by the time they had come back since it was the second time they were learning these after all. The clock struck 12 again and the trio made way to the ROR and settled down, oblivious of the person following them inside and sitting down.

"Shall we start going through the inheritances or letters first?" Harmony asked. "Let Teddy choose first?" Harry said in reply. He set the two separately in front of the baby and asked him to touch one. Teddy randomly touched the inheritances. "Than we shall start with that." Ron said.

"Good. Now which one though after reading each others?" Harry asked. "Well... Lets go in alphabetical order then starting from James. Griphook said that they self updated once the test was taken so it would be up to date." Harmony said.

As they read out each other's inheritance, the unknown person's eyes widened. 'That is a lot for the future!' he thought, already having a bad feeling about this. He had heard his name there and was sure this would also affect him.

"First up is James, for which I am reading out only the name, parent's name, children and spouses along with spell or potions. Applicable to every one of them. Agreed?" Harry asked and the other two readily agreed. "Good"

 ** _Name:_** _James Charlus Potter_

 ** _Father:_** _Charlus Fleamont Potter_

 ** _Mother:_** _Dorea Astoria Potter (nee Black)_

 ** _Creature:_** _None (Dom)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _Severus Tobias Snape-Potter (half Water Phoenix, Sub)_ _Lily_ _Marie_ _Evans_ _( illegal)_

 ** _Children:_** _Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter_ _; Harry James Potter_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion and charm_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins after third year)_**

 _Love potion_ ** _(Keyed to Lily Evans from sixth year)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Obliviates_

 _Memory charms_

 _Loyalty charms_ ** _(Keyed to Dumbledore)_**

"Certainly going to kill that guy" the trio muttered, voicing out the thoughts of the unknown person. "Next up is Lily Evans." Ron said.

 ** _Name:_** _Lily Marie Evans (Black)_ _(illegal potter)_

 ** _Father:_** _Henry Evans_

 ** _Mother:_** _Marie Evans_

 ** _Creature:_** _None (Sub)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _Regulus Arcturus Black (Half griffin, Dom)_ _James Charlus Potter ( illegal)_

 ** _Children:_** _Ronald Sirius Black (Half griffin, Dom)_ _; Harry James Potter_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion_ _and charms_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and Slytherins from sixth year)_** ** _(James Potter, Sirius Black till sixth year)_**

 _Love potion_ ** _(Keyed to James Potter after sixth year)_**

 _Loyalty charms_ ** _(Keyed to Albus Dumbledore)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Memory charms_

 _Obliviates_

"Tell me why I should not kill him again?" Ron asked. "This is getting better and better. What will be Remus' state is it is like this for these people?" asked Harry. "Only one way to find out so wait for his turn" Hermione said. "Next up is Regulus" Ron said.

 ** _Name:_** _Regulus Arcturus Black_

 ** _Father:_** _Orion Leo Black_

 ** _Mother:_** _Walburga Gemini Black_

 ** _Creature:_** _Half griffin (Dom)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _Lily Marie Evans (Sub)_

 ** _Children:_** _Ronald Sirius Black_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion and charm_ ** _(Keyed to Sirius Black and the Gryffindors most of the time)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Obliviates_

 _Memory charms_

 _Imperious curse and charm_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore)_**

"Not going to comment till the end. Next it Remus" Harry said, voice full of emotions.

 ** _Name:_** _Remus John Lupin_

 ** _Father:_** _John Hermes Lupin_

 ** _Mother:_** _Danny Lupin_

 ** _Creature:_** _Bitten Werewolf (Dom)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _Sirius Orion Black (Dom,Sub); Nymphadora Tonks (Sub)_

 ** _Children:_** _Teddy Remus Lupin (N/A)_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion and charm_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins after third year, werewolves)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Obliviates_

 _Memory charms_

 _Loyalty charms_ ** _(Keyed to Dumbledore)_**

 _Wolfbane potion_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore, slightly poisonous)_**

 _Blocks on his werewolf **(By Albus Dumbledore, partly broken)**_

"Remind me to destroy those potions Harmony." Harry said in shock. "I think Werewolves are better off accepting their wolf side rather than ignoring it." she said.

"And his wolf was blocked! No wonder he had pain during the transformation and all the more reason why he had to depend on that poison he was given." Ron spat out.

"Onto Sirius then. I promise that we will have our revenge Ron" Harry said.

 ** _Name:_** _Sirius Orion Black_

 ** _Father:_** _Orion Leo Black_

 ** _Mother:_** _Walburga Gemini Black_

 ** _Creature:_** _None (Dom, Sub)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _Remus John Lupin (Dom); Nymphadora Tonks (Sub)_

 ** _Children:_** _None_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion and charm_ ** _(Keyed to Severus Snape and the Slytherins, Regulus at times since third year)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Memory charms_

 _Obliviates_

 _Imperious curse and charm_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore)_**

 _Loyalty charms_ ** _(Keyed to Dumbledore)_**

"The last one of the day, Severus Snape" Harmony said. The unknown person was barely able to contain his anger at what happened to them.

 ** _Name:_** _Severus Tobias Snape (Potter)_

 ** _Father:_** _Tobias Snape_

 ** _Mother:_** _Eline Dorea Snape (nee Prince)_

 ** _Creature:_** _Half Water Phoenix (Sub)_

 ** _Mate(s):_** _James Charlus Potter (Dom)_

 ** _Children:_** _Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter_

 _ **Potions and Charms:**_

 _Hate potion and charm_ ** _(Keyed to James Potter and the Gryffindors since third year)_**

 _Compulsion charms_

 _Obliviates_

 _Memory charms_

 _Imperious curse and charm_ ** _(By Albus Dumbledore)_**

"Consider Him as Dead to Us" Harry said, tears flowing down his eyes while his face showed massive fury. Ron and Harmony were no better. The unknown Person however...

"I AM GOING TO KILL DUMBLEDORE, BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE, KILL HIM AGAIN, BRING HIM BACK, TORTURE HIM AND SEND HIM TO AZKABAN! HE DESERVES A WORSE FATE THAN THAT HORRID PRISON!" he shouted in all the anger he could muster.

"Whoever is hiding there, please come out" the trio said together, deathly calm with their wands out. "Alright you caught me here" the person said and removed his cloak to them only to reveal...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What are you doing here Sirius?" Harmony asked in confusion. "Well...you wont believe me if I said what I was doing here." he replied. "Ok then... where did you get the cloak from? James?" Harry asked.

"Actually not. I found it in your trunk when you left it open accidentally today. Had my suspicions when you sneaked out with the Marauders' map yesterday and followed you..." Sirius was not allowed to finish the sentence as three wands were pointed at his throat.

"How do you know about the map? Who are you really?" the trio growled out in unison. "Hey! I am really Sirius and not joking about it! The veil... it transported me here about two years back." Sirius said, frightened by the glares aimed at him.

"Prove it. Ok... We will ask you three questions. If you answer correctly, we will believe you." Harry said with a blank expression. "Accepted" said Sirius, knowing very well what his godson would do.

"Who were all the Marauders? Other than the four of you?" Ron asked. "Regulus, Severus, Lily, Alice, Frank and Sally. They were obliviated until you talked about it." Sirius said.

"Second question. How long were you in Azkaban? What were the charges and how did you escape?" Harmony asked. "I was in Azkaban for 12 years charged for the betrayal of James and Lily and the murder of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Escape 1 by animagus and 2 on a hippogriff named Buckbeak." he replied.

"Show us Padfoot" Harry asked nearly convinced. Sirius immediately transformed into the black grim he was and nudged the three of them and transformed back. "Good to have you back Snuffles" Harry said, tears freely flowing now.

"Good to see you too Harry. I still can't imagine that Dumbledore did all that! And Regulus is alive?" Sirius asked, voice filled with emotion. "He is Padfoot. Want to talk with him? We were going to talk with him tomorrow afternoon anyways." Harmony asked.

"Of course I want to! I am very angry with him for pretending to be dead" Sirius said. "I guess dad is more angry at you for falling through the veil Siri. Be carefull when you speak with him tomorrow." Ron said.

"I will dear nephew, I will. What is the deal about the letters though?" Sirius asked. Harry produced three letters immediately after the question was asked. The ones from Peter, Regulus and Severus. When Harry opened them, he was shocked to see the wordings had changed.

"It... this was not what was written when I read it the first time" he stuttered out. "I guess since you know the truth now... the glamour has worn off or something Harry" Harmony said. "Alright then. First up is Peter's letter. Before you go mad at him... he is innocent." Harry said.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _This letter is the one I wrote after Padfoot's death. I swear on my magic that whatever I state in this letter is true. I know that Moony won't probably want to talk to me but still I sent him a letter but never got a reply. So I write this to you also. I know that you think that I am a death eater and all, anyone reading this letter for that matter_

 _But it actually started out when Dumbledore asked me to spy on The Dark Lord and asked me to swear on my magic to not tell my friends. When I refused to do so, he used the imperious curse on me and made me swear it._

 _Since then, whenever I opened my mouth to tell it to them, I would get tongue tied due to this reason. I even tried to tell it that day in the Shrieking Shack but the vow didn't let me and changed them to words I didn't mean to say. Every letter I wrote to my friends about this was capsized by Dumbledore and hence they never knew. Only Dumbledore and I knew that I was a spy._

 _Then the trouble came when I had to balance between both duties with the Order and the Dark Lord, just like Snape during the recent war. I was made the secret keeper, which was a brilliant strategy had it not been for the fact that I was a spy for the Order. Moldy asked me to reveal the location and when I refused due to the loyalty to my friends, he tortured me and put the imperious curse on me to get the location._

 _That fateful Halloween night, when I came to see whether you were safe and tell Sirius the truth about this, someone (I think Dumbledore) imperioused me again, making me kill those muggles and escape after cutting my finger, leading to the imprisonment of Sirius. I am to this date feel very guilty for that. Guilty that I couldn't fight the curse off, guilty for charging my friend, guilty for taking away your childhood... everything I did and will do to you._

 _During your third year, after Sirius escaped, I knew he was coming after me. I tried to search for him and explain everything, but the guilt and the murderous intention of Padfoot scared me and I tried to hide. Eventually, you all caught me and I tried to escape and succeed as I knew that once I was caught, I can never tell anyone the truth. Either Dumbledore or the prison will kill me before the truth is out._

 _Then when I was escaping, Dumbledore caught me and imperioused me permanently to serve Moldy. Whenever I could break the curse for a minute or two or even when I was left alone, I sat down to write the letters to you and Moony. And you know what I did when I was under the imperious - helping the rise of Moldy, killing that boy and all._

 _Even though I was under the imperious, I could break it for a short period of time as I still cared about my friends and you but didn't have the strength to break a strong permanent curse completely. Know that I loved you Harry._

 _It was hard...keeping the secrets and all but I could sense some weird things from our third year like... someone was controlling us. I could feel many memories alter in all of us but could do nothing about it._

 _I could vaguely remember a few things... James naming his daughter as my goddaughter, the mate relationship between Remus and Sirius along with the ones between James and Severus and also Regulus and Lily._

 _Then one day, I saw their children getting kidnapped by Dumbledore, he even wiped Padfoot and Moony's child out of existence. I remember it all because I was a witness but petrified by Dumbledore. You could see that no one remembers him and he is not mentioned in the inheritances._

 _It was a curse... to see everyone suffer. Dumbledore let me remember all of this and tortured me with all of this. Obliviated all the relations and created false ones... most of them realised only when they neared their deaths._

 _Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail)_

 _P. S: I fortunately could muggle mail one of our friends in the States so she will be your witness and can also provide evidence in this case. Her name is Sally and convey my love to her._

To say that the people in the room were beyond pissed would be a great understatement. "Moony and I had a son and he was taken away?" Sirius asked with tears in his eyes. "Peter also found him for you Sirius. I skipped one line of the letter. It said:

 _I plead you to try and change this fate and deliver justice to both the dead and alive. One last request from you. Find Harmony Snape-Potter and Ronald Black and try to make Moony remember about Harry James Lupin-Black... otherwise known as Harry James Potter._

Which means..." Harry trailed off. "That you are my son?" Sirius asked and Harry nodded. "Which also means... you are Teddy's older brother. Wait a minute then... read out your inheritance now again Harry?" Ron asked, a doubt forming in his mind. Harry took out his inheritance again.

 ** _Name: Harry James Lupin-Black_**

 ** _Adopted name: Harry James Potter (Blood adoption)_**

 ** _Father's name: Remus John Lupin (deceased), James Charlus Potter (Blood adoption)_**

 ** _Mother's name: Sirius Orion Black (Alive), Lily Marie Potter (Blood adoption)_**

 ** _Creature: Half Werewolf (Will not turn, Dom)_**

 ** _Mate(s): Unknown for now._**

 ** _Date of birth: July 31 1980_**

"It is official now then. I think Dumbledore made them marry a little after my birth, kidnapping us after that, changed his name and gave him to the Potters saying that he was an orphan related to them. That is the rough guess." Harmony said.

"And that guess is right. I have photographic memory but since I didn't want to grab attention... I played to be average. Now that Peter said it... I remember that day when Albus kidnaped us and when he said wiped out of existence... it meant people forgetting and not me dying." Harry said.

"Do you have glamours on you though?" Sirius asked. "No. The blood adoption changed the appearance. Time to bed guys. Its almost one in the morning. We will discuss later. Do you have a ring for Siri 'Mione?" Harry asked and Harmony passed on a ring to Sirius.

"Telepathic connection, Minnie gave for easier communications. Let this all sink in for now. Discuss more later today. Good Night!" Ron said and they quickly hurried to their dorms, thanking their stars that that day was a week end.

 **A/N: That is chapter 16 for you guys. Whoever guessed it was James... sorry that your guess was wrong. Anyways... mystery person is Sirius. Think about it guys... he fell through the veil and who knows what it does? I know that James is a pretty likely option but... Hope you liked it though. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated. And the book will be completed tomorrow guys! Another two chapters to go!**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Rasnak signing off :) ;)**

 **Published on 10 August 2018**


	17. CH 17: More Revelations

It was almost 9 by the time the quadrat had woken up that day. They quickly dressed up and Harry noticed that Teddy had been taken down so he concluded that he was either with Remus or James as the boy liked both of them.

The four made their way downstairs quickly and went to the great hall just before breakfast was about to end. Sirius often took a glance at Remus and Harry while eating, a constant reminder that his mate and son where with him.

None of the four had yet recovered from the shocks they had received the day before and wanted to know more on what that blasted old beggar for fame had done to their family. They glared at Dumbledore the whole time they were in the hall and were relieved when they escaped him.

They spent sometime with James, Severus, Lily, Remus and Peter, often throwing guilty and pitying glances at the fates of the people who are so happy right now. "Are you four alright? Why are you looking sad?" Severus asked.

"Nothing much Sev... we discovered something yesterday from Harmony and Ron and well... you won't like it. Sirius had sneaked upon us when the two had told me the information soo... yeah. That's all." Harry replied.

"Alright mate. We believe you. You can talk to us when you want to though. We will be there for you." Peter said. "Thanks mates but... do you mind if we are alone for sometime? It is about yesterday's discovery and... we want to know more about it. We will meet you at lunch" Ron said and the others agreed.

"That was pretty easy. Though what we told them was partially true. Race to the ROR?" Ron asked and the four of them along with a sleeping Teddy went to the ROR. After settling down in the virtual version of the burrow, they started to talk.

"So...first talk then letters or what?" Ron asked. "As much as I want to talk to my brother and you all want to update to them... I want to finish reading the letters Harry has got." Sirius said. "Well then... the first one now would be the one addressed to Lord Black." Harry said and gave it to Sirius.

 _To Lord Black_

 _Dear Siri,_

 _I am really sorry for everything I had said or done during our years at Hogwarts. I have no idea why I did that before or what had influenced me to do this... but all I know is that it seemed like I was not under my control... Almost like someone had used the imperious on me._

 _Whenever I had wanted to ask you something or clear any confusions... someone or something blocked me from doing so... at times the fear of being disowned, sometimes due to the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry and I don't know why but I could feel the distance grow between us._

 _You had your own set of friends and never had any time for me... you started to ignore me after I had been sorted into Slytherin... And whenever I was confused... I didn't have you to clear out any doubts I had. But these never caused me to hate you. But I guess it was the peer pressure and the family that caused me to become one of his followers, against my choice._

 _So I decided... I will try to destroy him from inside. When I wanted to tell you about this decision... you always avoided me. Then I guess Dumbledore took advantage of it and did something to me so that I will harm you and it could separate us and succeeded in it._

 _I just wish we were together till the end. I hope you would be proud that even though I joined him... I died fighting against him in the end. I could see the care and love in your eyes every time you looked at me but you never acted like that in your last year, all because of that Dumbleduck. That man literally controlled our lives and I don't know how to change it..._

 _Love,_

 _Reggie_

"Love you a lot too Reg. I miss you a lot here." Sirius chocked out silently. "Don't worry dad. You will talk to him soon remember?" Harry asked. "Now for the last one before lunch, Severus Snape." Ron said and handed it to Harmony.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then I must have died and you have already read Peter's letter. Before you ponder over it, I did know that Peter was a spy and was controlled by Dumbledore. Mine was also a similar situation except that it was more of emotional blackmail._

 _Before I start saying anything else, you must know about my life at home. My dad, Tobias Snape, hated my mother and I for being able to do magic. My house life was almost like yours... and the only relief I got away from that hell was Lily... We were neighbours at that time._

 _We... we bonded with the Marauders' group very well in the train unlike the usual stories that we had a fight. The four used to tease me jokingly after I was sorted into Slytherin but we were still friends. Everything changed in the third year though. We all started feeling funny like a hate potion was given to us... We were all not sane when we met each other, and you know the rest of the story, the fights and all._

 _It is true that I loved Lily... I was a little jealous of your dad but something magnified it... something made me to get attached to dark arts and join that snakey idiot but it was late when I realised who was the root cause for all this. I guess even Peter and the others figured it out before they died and mentioned it somewhere..._

 _That idiotic grandfather later on emotionally blackmailed me to be a double agent, hate you and the other houses except for my house, even tried to imperious me when I didn't want to do it. So... please do me a favour and put that man in Azkaban for his crimes after time travelling to the past. That guy almost made me go mad._

 _I am also sure that I have given you some TIPS if you have time travelled. Use those well and you will succeed. I may not have told everything if that old man's portrait was there so be sure to read the other letter attached to this as I have written down all my important memories and more tips that will help you in the future and the instructions on how to do it._

 _I ask you to forgive me Harry for everything I have been forced to do to you and the others. Just bring in justice to everyone who were subjected to injustice._

 _This part will appear only if Harmony has been discovered or if she is reading this letter. That part where I had put I had loved Lily is false. Even though I was under charms, I always loved James with a true heart._

 _We had a child named Harmony Snape-Potter... she was later kidnapped and your dad was somehow forced to marry Lily. I was heartbroken at that time and so was Regulus. Later on... we had memory charms placed on us. When they died though... the charms severed and it hurt like hell._

 _Later on... that drunkard coot started to obliviates me whenever I accused him when I remembered the memories. I write this the day before the battle. I had a flash that James and Lily had a daughter before they died. I was there at that time. Please find her Harry._

 _Harmony, if you are reading this, know that papa always loves you dear. I am sorry I couldn't meet you when I was alive but at least read the letters I have written to you to explain more about this._

 _Thank You Harry. You were always like a son to me. Find out where that drunkard had placed the Potter's daughter. Her name is Marlene Lavender Potter also known as..._

 _Severus Snape_

"Also known as who Sirius? At this rate... I don't know what I am going to do to that guy now. He has gone way overboard with all this" Harry said, fuming.

"Well... I'll tell that after I contact Regulus son as I think he will have an idea. The name is not given here." Sirius said. "And we are just in time for lunch" said Ron and the four headed down to the great hall.

"Are you guys alright? How did it go?" Lily asked softly when they sat down. Remus narrowed his eyes at the glances Sirius sent between Harry and him but ignored him for now. "It went well Lily... we are just feeling a little tired so... we will be in the dorms and join you a little later?" Harmony asked.

"Its just we didn't sleep well last night so we are a little tired. We stayed up late to talk you see..." Ron said, catching on what Harmony was trying to say. "How about we go to Hagrid's at about two? We will rest till then while you roam around?" Harry asked.

"Alriiighttt..." James dragged out. "Hagrid's at two it is then. Don't be late." James said and lunch was a peaceful affair after that. After lunch, everyone except the quadrat went to the lake for a swim while the others went to the boy's dorms.

Harmony quickly put up some privacy and locking charms before she got her mirror out and enlarged it. She touched the mirror with the wand and said 'Show me Regulus Black' and waited. Moments later, Regulus showed up.

"Hi kids! How is it there?" he asked. "Found a few interesting things and one of those will interest you while the other will be a discovery. Bring in the Weasleys here will you? You can expand the mirror to show them all." Harmony said.

Soon all greetings were exchanged and now came the serious matters. "What have you found out?" Regulus asked. "Remember when we said Siri fell through the veil we thought he died?" Harry asked. "Yeah... so what is the connection with it?" he asked.

"Well... seems like he traveled back in time to the age of nine and is with us and beyond pissed at you." Harry said and stepped aside to reveal a young Sirius Black. "Hey there brother! Why did you want to fake your death to your own brother?" Sirius asked, looking hurt.

"Had no other choice brother. Had to do it. Anything else wont have worked here. Missed you brother" Regulus said. "Missed you too little brother. Emotional talks aside. What are these 'discoveries' you made in your trip now?" he asked, showing the letter.

"How did you get it there? I had addressed it to you..." Regulus said. "You had addressed it to Lord Black in the front uncle so I had got it when I got my inheritance. Got it to the past as an evidence against Dumbledore. The original copy is still in Gringotts though." Harry said.

"Another matter was brought out when we read Peter's letter. Two actually. Peter is innocent and was under various charms." Ron said gravely. "Also that Remus and Sirius had a child, whose memory everyone except Peter and Regulus had forgotten." he continued.

"I remember. Harry James Lupin-Black. Tried searching for him too... never found him." Regulus sighed. "No worries about it brother... found Harry. Apparently Albus had kidnapped Harry Lupin-Black and christened him as Harry Potter." Sirius said with a sadistic grin when he thought about ways to kill Albus.

"Make sure that man pays for all his deeds" everyone threatened, absolutely fuming. "Well... another thing that Severus mentioned... Lily and James had a daughter named Marlene Lavender Potter but... he hadn't given her name. And... have you heard anything about Fred while roaming around?" Sirius asked.

"Fred died Sirius. I'm sure the trio told you that?" George asked, a little hurt at the question. "Another thing I had heard about the Weasley family twins. If one twin dies, so does the other which means..." Sirius dragged on in purpose. "Which means Fred is alive?" George asked hopefully.

"I think I heard about both of them when I passed by... I guess that was in some mansion. That was where I heard a person shouting about something about torturing Fred and someone named Lavender Brown or something..." Regulus said.

"Merlin Dad! You are the saviour of the day. Ask for Griphook to ask if any Potter had come into inheritance and say that it is for a mission. Go to the ministry, register yourself alive and give your information and you can save them." Ron said, smiling brightly.

"Wait Ron... We saw Lavender and Fred's dead bodies after the battle... how is that possible then?" George asked. "Well... someone was using the polyjuice potion and impersonated them then as when you die while the effect continues... you will remain the same." Harry said.

"You are a genius Ron. We will do that right away. Then we part for now. Thank you for relying the information to us! Keep you in touch and informed. Bye! Love you all and miss you a lot" everyone chorused.

"Love you and miss you too! Bye" the quadrat chorused as the mirror turned off. That was certainly eventful. I guess we will set aside the other letters and look over it during the holidays and meetings during the night from now as I think Moony is getting suspicious. Off to Hagrid's we go!" Harry said and they went to Hagrid's to spend time with their friends.

 ** **A/N: That is chapter 17 for you. Do you think I am exaggerating or dragging this too long? The next detailed meeting will be only after a chapter or two, I promise that one. The next chapter will be like a normal, nothing fun chapter I guess with a prank or two.****

 ** **Anyways... Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism and opinions accepted and appreciated. Feel free to comment if I am wrong to and I will gladly change the mistake. I know I am not good at emotional scenes but... I try my best!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 **Published on 11 August 2018**


	18. CH 18: Transformations

The days after that chat had gone peacefully. The quadrat still had their nightly meetings and named their group as Zoe Sauveur, ZS in short and communicated telepathically during other times to avoid confusion and suspicion.

Everything was normal. The professor insulting himself, causing the Ennea Milites or EM as the group called themselves, courtesy James and Remus; to laugh their heads out, charms was charming and boring at the same time, transfiguration was interesting, potions was going on well for once and the other classes were just the same.

Until it was a week before the full moon. Every single one from the EM could see that Remus was not feeling well and could also discover changes in Harry and Teddy too. "Anything wrong Harry? Are you feeling alright Remus?" James asked.

"Nothing much James. Just a passing cold. It will get better soon." Remus said, not wanting to talk about the other side. The ZS decided that it was the time for them to act upon this and decided to confront Remus that day.

They soon got an opportunity when they found Remus alone in the library. James and Peter were in detention for pranking while Lily and Severus were meeting with Slughorn for the weekly Slug Club meeting.

"Remus" Sirius said, causing the boy to lookup at him. "We want to talk to you in somewhere private" he said and asked Remus to follow him to the ROR, where Harry, Teddy, Harmony and Ron were waiting there.

After the last two had settled own, Remus asked the question. "Why am I here?" "We know Remus." was all Harry said to put Remus on his guard. "You know what?" Remus asked cautiously, afraid that they would hate him now.

"No need to be afraid about that Remus. You are still the same Remus we know and love and do not hate you in any way. Fun Fact: Teddy's dad was a werewolf and seems like even I was bitten by one accidentally not during full moon though." Harry tried to explain.

"Teddy's dad was a werewolf?" Remus asked timidly and the ZS smiled sadly at the innocence he showed. "Remus. Look here. You being a werewolf doesn't mean that you are a monster automatically. There are a few that are good too." Ron said.

"Yes... and we also learnt in America that accepting the wolf helps you better during full moons rather than denying and struggling against it. You get hurt less and the transformations are less painful. You can even share your body with the wolf." Harmony said.

"Really? Will it lessen if I don't fight it?" Remus asked. "Yes it will. We can also help you in this. A secret we only tell you. I am a shape shifter while the other three are animagi. So we can accompany you for this" Harry said.

"But... aren't you too young to be animagi?" Remus asked, confused. "Well... we had accidentally discovered it Remus. We will help you in this but you can't tell this to anyone, especially Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"Why can't I inform anyone?" Remus asked. "Well... it seems Dumbledore was partially why these three were separated you know. I said I sneaked into their conversation right? That was when I heard this. We don't know how much we can trust him. So please don't tell him." Sirius pleaded and Remus agreed, feeling something strange inside him.

The wolf inside him meanwhile was doing a very happy dance, telling that his pack was telling the right thing and two of them smell like cubs and one smells mate. Remus tried to shush it down, not wanting to do anything stupid listening to the wolf right then.

"Alright then. I agree with your conditions. How will you follow me though? The place is literally tough to get through..." Remus asked. "We have our own ways Remmy. We will help you in this positively. Now we need to part. The trio seems to be wanting to talk about some family matters so... why don't we go to the library to wait for the others?" Sirius asked and led Remus away.

"Finally! We can accompany Remus now and he won't be left alone. Want to have a small chat with Molly on the updates of the secret Potter and Fred?" Harmony asked as she pulled out her mirror. "Show me Molly Weasley" Harmony said and a minute later, Molly's face appeared.

"Hello dears! How is school going on?" Molly asked. "Going great Molly. Got introduced to Fabian and Gideon. Just like Fred and George they are. And the classes are also going on well. To the main topic. Fred and Lavender? Any clues about Marlene?" Ron asked.

"Just rescued Fred and Lavender and admitted them into St. Mungos. Healers say that they are in temporary coma from all the torture. Regulus is declared alive now. Still in search of Marlene though. No clue and they say no lady Potter has come into inheritance apart from Harmony." Molly said.

"Some progress then. Others are at Mungos then? Hope the two recover soon though. Maybe they might be a little crazy or withdrawn... just support them and don't force them to say anything. About time for dinner now so we have to cut the connection. Keep in touch Molly!" Harry said and turned it off.

"Thank goodness Fred and Lavender are alive!" Harmony exclaimed. "Though they won't be the same for some time 'Mione. They will be mentally scarred and if they have creatures and have gone through what I think they went through then..." Harry shivered at the thoughts.

"You are talking as if you know what happens Harry... what happened?" Ron asked. "I would rather not say it guys. Not right now anyways. Almost time for dinner guys. We told we would meet up with the others soon." Harry said, changing the topic.

So did the week go by. Harry and Teddy were going a little cranky and could only calm down when they were with each other or Remus, but no one minded it or questioned when Teddy suddenly started to cry or when Harry suddenly snapped at others.

Finally the day arrived. Remus was not found the whole day, he had said that his mother was very sick and had to visit her, which everyone thought was a normal reason. When the sun started to set, the others quickly ate their dinner and said that they had received a message from Hagrid to meet him.

The others just continued with whatever they were doing while the ZS quickly went to the Shrieking Shack to help out Remus. They had been trying to give Remus some tips and lessons on how to communicate with his wolf to understand it better and it surprisingly went well.

The four of them quickly calmed down Remus and changed into their respective forms: Harry shifted between a wolf and a dog before settling on the wolf, Harmony was a chimpanzee and Ron was a horse while Sirius was well... Padfoot. Teddy on the other hand sprouted two wolf ears and a dog tail.

Remus soon started to shift. His bones cracked as they elongated, he started stretching very painfully and started to scream lightly, the pain was still there but it had lessened when he started to communicate with his wolf.

Soon, the screams turned into howls, causing Padfoot to bark and Harry joined the howling. This totally scared the people near Hogsmeade, who from then on named the Shack to be haunted.

Remus, now in his werewolf form, slowly looked around, sensing and each person in the room for threats and then started to nudged Padfoot playfully, causing him to whine. He then moved on to wrestle with Harry, who found it fun.

He was intrigued when he looked at Teddy though as he looked like a wolf, dog and human at the same time. He was examining him thoroughly and smelled him closely, causing the baby to giggle slightly at the ticklish sensations and touched the snout of the wolf, which immediately leaned into the touch

Remus, who was sharing his mind now, though Moony was still dominant felt some strange feelings from the bonds. The wolf was thinking Sirius as its Omega and Harry, Harmony, Ron and Teddy as its cubs. Remus found it strange, but didn't question it yet as he didn't understand it clearly yet.

Soon, Moony had grown accustomed to everyone and wanted to get out on a hunt or at least for a run. The others readily obliged and they went out into the woods together, roaming and exploring its wonders until they started to feel tired and exhausted.

They returned to the shack and dropped to sleep, Teddy who had been hanging onto Harry all through the run was now cuddling with Moony, his excitement had also tired him out and fell asleep immediately.

Moony was still slightly intrigued by the cub. He had a very familiar scent on him and so did Harry and the others but for now he passed it off as the scent coming from them spending a long time with him.

They all settled down to sleep, tired form the day's events. The next morning, Harry was the first one to wake with Ron and Harmony, having a feeling that someone will be coming there to check on Remus soon.

They quickly woke up Sirius and Teddy and took them to the Gryffindor tower quickly after leaving a coded letter to Remus. They managed to avoid everyone, thanks to the map and made it to the tower before anyone woke up.

They quickly showered and dressed up and then took advantage of the sleeping Gryffindors and cast a memory charm on them to slightly change their memories about what happened last night.

As they had suspected, Dumbledore had come to escort Remus to the hospital wing and he was surprised to see the boy with a smile on his face as he slept on without any scratches in the wake.

Just to be sure, he took him to the hospital wing after waking him up to check for any injuries, only to be confirmed by Poppy that he had non and he was released to continue his classes for the day.

Remus was a little sad that the four of them had left, not even waking him up, but after reading the letter, he laughed and chuckled at letter written and went to the dorms, only to be bombarded by questions on how he was feeling and so on.

So... this became a normal routine later on. Every month, they made up excuses or used memory charms to slightly to alter the memories but the group started suspecting Remus even if they don't suspect the EM for anything.

Life was peaceful with the regular discussions between the ZS, chatting with their friends and the updates they received from them (Fred and Lavender haven't broken out of the coma yet), discovering that Regulus had a slight memory loss, the constant peaceful yet funny pranks... you can imagine.

That was until Halloween though. It was then things started to change from good to worse. When had Harry ever had a peaceful year and how could he expect this to be different from the usual? After all, he is a living magnet for trouble with his trio!

 ** **A/N: There you go the 18th chapter of the book. Hope you all liked it! It is short compared to the other ones but... what can I do? Oops! Forgot about the quidditch! Will do it in the next chapter, I promise that one. All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 11 August 2018****


	19. CH 19: Halloween and Mysteries

Two days after Remus' transformation was the first flying lessons for the EM, who had their classes together. Teddy was left with Remus for the lessons as he had said he was afraid of heights, even though one could easily see that he didn't want to leave the child with someone unknown to him.

Considering Harry's flying record, he thought it would be the best to leave him with Remus so that his half brother... godson... whatever was not left alone with someone new as he had only warmed up to the EM as of now.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were standing side by side, waiting for further instructions on the subject. "Now everyone stretch out their arms and say up!" Hooch said and everyone followed whatever she said.

A few brooms flew up to them immediately, namely Harry, James, Sirius and Ron. For some others like Harmony, it came after a few tries. For the rest though, like Lily and Severus, the old school brooms acted like they were having a fit and were rolling on the ground, making the students to pick them up manually.

"Good. Now sit on them and hold them while I check your positioning." she said and went through the long lines of students, trying to adjust the grasps and positioning. After what felt like forever, she came to a rest and said "Now that you are all adjusted, lean forward slowly and lift your brooms up slightly." she said patiently.

'Well... she never instructed this clearly in my first year... did she?' Harry thought as he followed the instructions, fighting his urge to do stunts on his broom right then. Suddenly, everyone heard a scream and some laughter and turned around, only to sight two Slytherins pulling at a Gryffindor girl's broom and saw it fall.

Luckily for her though, the broom was just hovering about 5 feet from the air and escaped with a sprained ankle. "Everyone lower yourselves down and wait for me to comeback after taking her to the medical wing." she said and left with the whimpering girl, who turned out to be Lily.

The two Slytherins were laughing and turned to the others asked "Anyone up for a game of Chase? Whoever catches us and gets the girl's charm from our hands wins" they said, looking around for anyone daring to challenge them.

James and Harry shot one look at the two and stepped up. "We are in." they said in unison with deathly calm voices that scared many people. "Then come and get it!" the Slytherin said as he shot up in the air, James and Harry on his tail. James quickly caught up with the boy and wrestled for the charm and finally succeeded in getting it, only to be knocked down by the other.

Harry quickly sped down at the free falling charm and caught it in the last second and quickly lifted up before he kissed the ground. The crowd of Gryffindors were cheering at the feat while Sirius, Ron and Harmony shook their heads fondly at the show off and Severus, a small chuckle.

No one realised two Professors heading their way until they had to nearly shout at the student to keep quiet. "Good. Now that everyone have quietened down, may I ask Mr. Potter and Mr. Parker to come with me for a second?" McGonagall asked and the two boys silently followed her, the two winking at the rest of their friends.

The two came to the common room later after the lessons were over with their faces hung down in what seemed like shame. "Detention?" Remus asked and the two solemnly nodded. "The charm? Lily was asking about it." Harmony asked. "We gave it to her on the way here. Detention at 8 with Minnie." James said.

Harmony raised an eyebrow at this. She knew that the two were hiding something from them but decided not to pry right now. "Um... better head to the library to finish our homework" Peter said and they headed to the library and finished their homework before heading to dinner.

After dinner, the duo left to Minnie's office, waiting for their 'detention'. A few minutes later, a boy, who looked like a 7th year came in. "You called me Professor?" he asked. "Yes I did Mr. Norman. I had found two boys with great potential wanted to know if they can try out this week during the trials." she asked and told him whatever happened.

"Sure Professor. They can try out this week along with the others. Though this will be a secret. If I get my whole team before I try out these two, I will keep them as reserves. Else, I will give them the positions." Matthew said.

"Good. Almost time for curfew. Better not be late to bed boys." Minnie said and the boys rushed to their dorms quickly. The tryouts happened and everything went well, Harry and James were declared as reserves since they were just first years and then everything was well until the first match between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs on Halloween.

The whole crowd that had come to witness the match were cheering out loud for the match to start. The commentator of the match was Jordan, Harry noticed. 'Is he like Lee? If he is, then it is going to be fun' Harry thought as the Gryffindor players were called out. He was also secretly hoping that nothing bad will happen at the same time as Halloween always a bad omen for him.

"And here comes The captain Matthew Norman, chaser; June and Jade smith, chasers; Fabian Prewett, beater and his brother Gideon, also a beater; Michael Wood, keeper and finally Frank Longbottom as the seeker! This is Frankie's first match. Lets see how it goes!" Jack Jordan said.

As soon as the positions were taken, Madam Hooch let out the snitch and the quaffle and blew the whistle, signalling the match to start. The game was going on well and the seekers were about to catch the snitch when there was a sudden bang that sounded all over the pitch, covering it in dust.

Everyone started screaming madly at the sudden interference, no one except the EM noticed the message the dust had created, only two were able to read it though. "Is that some kind of... notice or warning?" James asked.

Remus had paled the second he had read it, followed by Harry as the two dragged their friends away from the pitch the moments the dust started to clear, leaving the body of Frank Longbottom in its wake, unconscious with a bleeding head. They rushed to the library in a hurry. "What did the dust say?" Peter asked. Remus not wanting to answer, turned to Harry.

"It was written in Greek. It said something about the 'werewolf' to come and help it or else it would start hurting everyone close to him" Harry explained. 'And I thought this Halloween would go without any incidents' thought the trio.

The trio then silently turned towards Sirius, asking a silent question about this incident, only to receive a negative answer. "We will wait out for a while to investigate then. We can't just jump into conclusions and all. We will wait and watch for the next clue." Lily said and they all nodded in affirmative.

From then on, the EM became highly alert, watching anyone who was acting in a queer way and noticed that Professor Race was acting a little strangely. The ZS also conducted occasional meetings in order to find out the culprit and to also discuss about their status in each others' worlds.

One of the news they received was that they had found the missing Potter, who unfortunately turned out to be a certain Malfoy, who was also gender bent apparently and so was half the time a girl under the name Marlene and a boy under the name Drake and hence renamed himself as Marlene Drake Potter, who mate was still unknown.

One downfall for the quidditch fans was that all the matches were cancelled for the year due to the accident. On the other hand, there was the occasion where Teddy uttered his first word which was Hawwy, on his birthday, when there was a small party held for him.

There was another attack during Christmas, similar to the one that happened on Halloween and this time with the message "Bring the wolf soon or more would die." This had scared the shit out of Remus as he felt responsible for Frank and the unknown Ravenclaw still being in coma.

They finally managed to find the culprit, who was in fact a trapped ghost (who knew that ghosts could be trapped?) who could only be freed by a werewolf and was trapped by a certain DADA teacher who was caught red handed.

With the matter resolved, the gang had a normal year afterwards, as normal as it could be with pranksters all around. Soon it was time for leaving Hogwarts and they promised to keep in touch with each other over the holidays and parted ways at the station, the trio and Teddy were living with James while the others were at their respective homes.

And that was step one on the plan of ruining Dumbledore that was complete. (They had collected evidence against him after all after spying on him)

 ** **A/N: And that was the 19th chapter people! There will be a bonus chapter and then Part 1 is complete. It is mostly a seven part book or 8 idk. Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 11 August 2018****


	20. CH 20: Visit from the Future

****A/N: Also can be called as the 'Happy end chapter' or Bonus Chapter or Epilogue whatever.****

During the holidays after the first year, the time travellers had a small surprise visit from three people, Andromeda Tonks, Regulus Black and surprisingly Fred Weasley, who apparently had been saved and had been under medical care for the past month.

Fortunately for the trio and Teddy who were staying over at the Potter Mansion, they introduced themselves as family friends after changing their appearances slightly and they were openly welcome to stay over for a few days.

Sirius was overwhelmed to see his brother alive, in the future and was nearly hysterical before he could calm himself down. They had a leisure chat on everything happening, on whatever they could remember of their own pasts and so on.

It was also at this time when Percy Weasley thought that it was a good time to reveal that he had been bitten by a werewolf after Voldemort's rise and hence had lived separated from the family, fearing rejection. Of course they hadn't rejected him and he had also found out that his mate was the former Malfoy.

The relationship between the trio and Draco had changed drastically after learning on what happened to him. They were now staunch friends rather than the arch enemy status they had before.

Then there was the news that apparently Regulus had remembered that Fabian, Giedion and Bill had been captured and not killed as everyone had said. That Regulus had passed by hearing their names somewhere and apparently they also had children who were with Molly and Arthur should anything happen.

And so there was currently a wide search for the whereabouts of those three mates and the reason Fred had come by was because McGonagall had sent him and George as the next year DADA teacher instead of some other stupid, good for nothing teacher and so Fred had come in advance to take that position.

When asked about the joke shop, Fred just said that Draco, Percy and Ron were taking care of it for the year as there were unlimited supplies for them to run the store in their absence.

And so, the second year passed by without any mishaps but was filled with pranks. Harry and James had joined the Quidditch team along with Ron, Teddy was his happy old self, running around bubbling with energy, the ES were together through thick and thin and never separated.

But the ones who knew the truth knew that the good times were coming to an end and that it was the last year that they were innocent and were truly together before Dumbledore started his full fledged manipulation on them.

Who knows what the third year would bring out to them?

 ** **A/N: A short epilogue for this book and it is finally complete! Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated. This is the end of this book and I thank all the readers for the constant support you have been throughout!****

 ** **There will be a sequel to it and I will announce it when I start it (And it will unfortunately take some time as I've just started drafting it) Until the sequel readers!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 11 August 2018****


	21. Question Time!

****So... it has been over a year since I've completed this book and... I want to thank everyone who has read and commented/ criticised this book and whoever has stood by me on this. I can't believe there have been so views for this small idea I had put into writing as a way to escape from exams, really. And I sincerely thank**** ** **TheSkyElf on Wattpad for**** ** **her contribution to this story.****

 ** **And I know that there has been a lot of confusion and missing details in this book and since I haven't been able to edit the books exactly; I want to address all the confusion and questions here. I won't name anyone and it is from both and Wattpad.****

 _1) Teddy being too verbal._

I had no clue I had actually messed up something there. I mean, I was thinking that he was about one year old initially before changing it to when he was 6 months old, never thought to change the speech patterns. I will be changing it when I edit this book though, I assure you.

 _2) Confusion over the relationships._

So... I know over the chapters I had been changing the details of who were the parents and all those things. I also know that some of you don't like the pairings I had opted for this book but it was just an experiment and my own curiosity talking there, don't like it, I am sorry.

 _3) How could males give birth?_

I had just discovered this thing called mpreg and mating and this 'Alpha Omega' verse, whatever that was and didn't actually know the logistics behind it so... I had kept out the explanation then. Really sorry about that. But as far as I understand from whatever I have heard of, in creature inheritances, there is always this thing called 'mating' where regardless of what gender you are, there is also a secondary gender when determines the possibility of a person being able to carry a child and I just put that into my writing. If my assumptions are wrong by any chance, please don't hesitate to DM me and I will rectify my error.

So... the final details are:

 ** _ **Hermione:**_**

Real name - Harmony Lilian Snape-Potter

Parents - Severus (Mom, sub) and James

 ** _ **Harry:**_**

Real name - Harry James Lupin-Black

Parents - Sirius (Mom, sub) and Remus (Blood adopted by James and Lily)

 ** _ **Ron:**_**

Real name - Ronald Sirius Black

Parents - Regulus and Lily

 ** _ **Marlene Lavender Potter:**_**

False name: (You try to guess. Though I think I have already mentioned it...)

Parents: James and Lily (through love potion and oblivates)

 _4) The question of an alternate timeline. And why should there be character deaths necessary if they are going to fix the past?_

Even though this will probably reveal the future plot a little, I confess that it is a little complicated. I mean, to simply put it... it is more like the trio are in their own past timeline but the create an alternate timeline when they change the events.

The character deaths are quite complicated as I had mentioned before as I had mentioned in a few chapters, Harry and group create a potion that will reduce the effect of the unforgivable curses so if they were AKed, they will be in a coma and something like that. ****(Though I need opinions whether this is a good idea or do you have any other suggestions?)****

The character death thing is to ensure that they stick to the timeline as long as possible so that they can rectify whatever happens as they have more evidence against Dumbledore in the future than in the past.

 _5) Is the American named Sally a reference to PJO?_

Technically... yes as I initially intended it to be a PJO and HP crossover but decided against it as it complicates everything a lot more than it already is. And sorry for not giving a surname for her, will correct that.

 _6) How is Teddy's mom supposed to be a metamorphmagus if she is a muggle (cover identity)_

Oops! I forgot about that. Will change it while editing. Thanks for pointing it out!

 _7) The galleon to normal currency problem._

I actually hadn't researched it properly so forgive me if I went overboard with it. I will check and correct it. Thank you for pointing it out.

 _8) If Harry knows Dumbles is a manipulative, why does he still go for the mission?_

Harry takes it up as an opportunity to fix everything that Dumbles messed up and maybe bring him to justice for all the injustice he had done to a whole lot of families.

 _9) Andromeda allowing Teddy to go along with Harry and Harry not having more time to discuss everything with the others._

My point about Andromeda is that she is grieving for the near destruction of her family and does not want to give up Teddy, yes but at the same time, Harry is his godfather so if anything happens to her Teddy will be truly orphaned. Yes, there are the Weasleys and all but... Harry being his godfather... I guess I didn't want another Sirius here; leaving behind the godson to do something else.

And you are right, I should've given Harry more time to discuss everything with the rest of them. I will make sure to correct that.

 _10) James and Harry having the cloak at the same time._

While it is something that is not that ideal, Harry is technically MOD but he doesn't know it? (Spoilers)

 ** **Well... looks like that's all for the questions now but I will add in more questions as they pop up. I am planning to do a sequel for this book consisting of the 3rd year and above so... I need names for DADA teacher, be it from the past or someone new. Feel free to comment below. Any other doubts regarding the relations, please don't hesitate to ask.****

 ** **3rd year DADA -****

 ** **4th year -****

 ** **5th year -****

 ** **6th year -****

 ** **Last year -****

 ** **Also, there is a part sequel to this book (which technically comes in after all the 7 years now and after the first two books on Wattpad named Breaking the Assumptions.) Please check it out and comment on how you want it to proceed and if any corrections have to be made as of now.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 9 August 2019****


End file.
